History of the Forgotten
by bluesands22
Summary: What if Aro found a new vampire with unique abilities before Bella arrived to save Edward in Italy, and decided to try out his new asset as a punishment? How far would it take Bella? What would you do to survive? Bella/Jasper story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this story takes place in "New Moon", everything up until the birthday party happened the same as in books, except a few things:

1) Bella turned **16** not 18.

2) Her response to the 'break up'. Which you will read about in the story.

3) Jasper was turned when he was 20 in 1863, Alice was 19 and turned in 1920, Rosalie was 18 and turned in 1933, Emmitt was 20 and turned in 1935, Edward was 17 and turned in 1918, Esme was 26 and turned in 1921, and Carlisle was 28 and was turned in 1663. Information found on Twilight Wiki some of the ages changed though.

There are a few characters not in the novels that I will be introducing: Ainsley, Thomas,Nora, and a few more probably as we go. These people are strictly of my own thoughts, however sadly cannot make any money off of.

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

' _Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'_.

(Quotations and Italics)

I hope you enjoy your time reading this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

Nursing my arm as I sat in the last period of the day staring at the empty seat that usually held my friend Alice. After my disaster of a 16th birthday party, which I did not want; none of my other family attended school this day. I didn't blame Jasper for anything, but with all of them out of school today I had a bad feeling he was blaming himself.

I still remembered his face the moment after he lunged at me, he instantly knew and regretted everything. The look on his face was that of pure agony, he hated himself. It was something I intended to fix when I saw him again. I would apologize to him for making him uncomfortable. _'Yesterday was all my fault.'_

My leg was shaking underneath my desk as I waited impatiently for the bell to ring; my new truck keys in my hand. I had actually been surprised Charlie had gotten me a truck for my birthday over the weekend, with my special ability to trip over thin air, it was not expected.

Finally my prayers were answered by the ear splitting shrill from the school bell, everyone jumped from their seats heading for the door. Even though I was in a hurry, I took my time knowing I didn't want to end up flat on my face. The odds of getting trampled in high school were just too great for me. Luck however was not on my side as my converse shoe didn't fully make it around my desk when I finally got up, causing me to tumble into the next desk.

"Great…" I mumbled as I straightened my bag out and continued to the door.

I heard a slight laugh before my teacher was able to control her initial reaction, "Miss Swan are you alright?"

I just nodded my head looking down as I headed as quickly as I could from the class room towards the school parking lot. Looking out across the school parking lot the cement dark with moisture from the last rain, I saw the large red truck Charlie bought from his lifelong friend Billy from the reservation as a birthday present to me.

It was an awesome truck actually, I didn't really like the Volvo Edward drove around in. He enjoyed it though, Alice liked the small fast cars as well. _'Maybe it will be something I might take a liking too once Edward changes me.'_

After making it across the parking lot, surprisingly without incident, I pushed the large metal key into the door and opened it. The door creaked slightly, but swung open without issue. Hopping in and turning on the defrost to get the thin layer of fog off of the windshield. Looking over and smiling at the new radio Emmitt installed in my truck; I am seriously going to have to thank Emmett and Rosalie better now that I am not bleeding all over their living room.

Putting the truck into drive, I headed out of the school parking lot slower than any of the other cars leaving just to be careful. Getting lost in my head briefly as I drove down the street towards home. Thinking to myself, _'I'll drop off my bag at home and leave a message for Charlie and head over to the Cullen's house'_. Smiling and nodding my head as I pulled onto my street.

My mind stopped working seeing Edwards's dark Volvo sitting in front of my house, Edwards was standing outside leaning against his car. His arms were crossed over his chest and his right leg was lazily crossed over the other. Smiling I couldn't help but admire him, it didn't matter what he did; he always looked perfect.

Pulling up into the driveway I left my bag in the car as I got out closing the door behind me. Shoving my hands into the warm flannel lined pockets of my jacket as I walked over to him, with the feeling of unease from school coming back when his gaze never came up to meet mine.

I took a deep breath standing next to him, "You weren't at school today. None of you were." Swallowing, "Is everyone alright?"

He nodded his head, "Jasper needed some time. He is hunting with Emmett right now." His eyes finally meeting mine, they were dark gold almost black, but not quite yet. "Will you take a walk with me?" He stood up stepping away from his car.

The unease in my stomach turned into a giant rock as he turned and headed into the woods across from my house. Looking around all I could do was follow him into the woods covered in darkness by the tall tree canopy above.

We walked for about five minutes before he turned to me, "Bella I am sorry about what happened at your party. It should never have happened." He sighed.

I shook my head reaching out to touch his arm, _'I need to touch him'_ ; unfortunately he stepped away and out of my reach. "I am sorry Bella, but it will be easier this way."

I shook my head, "What do you mean Edward? What will be easier this way? I don't understand." My mind was running a million miles a minute, _'he isn't saying what I think he is saying right?'_

He turned away from me, "Bella I am sorry, we have been here too long and people at the hospital are starting to question Carlisle about not aging. We are leaving Forks, the other have already gone. I only stayed to let you know."

Nodding my head, "Now?" taking a breath, "Okay, I will need to think up something to tell Charlie. And packing, I will need to grab my things." My hands coming out of my pockets wringing together in front of my body. _'What was I going to tell Charlie? Studying abroad? Last minute Vacation? No, he wouldn't go for that, I haven't even gradu….'_

Edward cut off my train of thought by placing his hand on my arm without words at first. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke, when in reality it was only seconds. "Bella, we are going. Us. Not you."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I ran his words over and over in my head, ' _I couldn't be hearing him right._ _Could I?'_ Looking up at him I grabbed his arm, the fine silk of his shirt crinkling under my fingers. "Edward please, you can't mean that. I want to go with you, I want to be like you. Please Edward, I love you."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, I didn't know how badly I had been shaking until he held me still against his stone form. "You don't belong with us Bella, you are human."

Shaking my head against him as tears began to fall from my eyes, "I don't want to be human, and I am useless as a human. Please turn me, I want you to turn me." I felt like I couldn't breathe any longer, my fingers numb from how tightly I was gripping his shirt. "I love you. I want to be with you."

He was so still; I could no longer tell if I was clinging to him or a statue, "Bella you need to stop this." He pulled himself from my grasp and stood on a fallen tree about three feet away. "Bella, I don't want you to come." He turned his head looking off in another direction momentarily, looking back at me his eyes now black as night. "I don't love you Bella."

I stopped in my tracks, my mind a blank slate. I tried willing my mouth to move but nothing was coming out, my vocal cords were not working. _'My mind is playing tricks on me, this is not happening.'_ Slowly trying to make my way to him. "I don't understand. You…you love me, I know you do."

My eyes started glossing over as they filled with tears, _'No no no this isn't happening, he loves me. They love me. Right? They are my family.'_ Wrapping my arms around myself trying to fight off the deep cold trying to settle in my body. "I love you Edward." It came out more of a strained whisper, but I knew he heard me.

He turned away from me, "I am sorry Bella, but I…"

I couldn't help but cut him off, "If this is about what happened at my party, I don't blame Jasper. I was actually going to apologize to him. I was careless and it caused him pain. I am sorry."

He just shook his head, "It should never have happened Bella. I am sorry, but we are leaving. You need to live your life. Grow up, get married, have kids. I can't take that from you. What we have….. It isn't real." He leaned over pressing his cold lips to my forehead, "Good-Bye Bella."

I stood there for a moment my eyes shut tightly, when I opened them he was gone. "Ed….." I couldn't even out his full name it hurt so much, dropping to the damp forest floor as I tried pulling myself together. I turned as started walking back the way I thought we had come from, but after 15 minutes of stumbling I realized I must have gone the wrong way.

However a few moments later I heard the sounds of a car engine and kept pushing forward, I needed to get home. Charlie would be worried if I wasn't home when he got off his shift.

Stepping out of the tree line I sighed in relief seeing Ben's truck, walking around to his window seeing him making out in the front seat with Angela. Feeling the twist of the knife Edward thrusted in my heart _'I should be happy for them right?_ ' shaking my head. No not right now I can't.

Turning I saw the street sign realizing I must have been walking parallel to my street, and started walking back towards my house.

Reaching my house I walked inside hanging my coat on the rack numbly. Walking into the kitchen I pulled out a steak, spices and the meat tenderizer after washing my hands. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet not even bothering closing the door all the way as I tossed the meat into the bowl along with the spices.

My hands kneading the spiced into the meat as my thoughts started going over Edwards words again in my head, he called what we had _not real_ how could it be not real? I knew what I felt, he just talked to me like I was a child.

Huffing as I took the meat from the bowl and tossing it on the cutting board as I picked up the solid metal tenderizer, the cold metal in my hand reminding me of him as I slammed the tenderizer down on the meat. Memories started flooding though my head, as I kept hitting the meat. _'School, our field, baseball, Arizona, our prom, our trips through the trees. I wasn't worth any of it was I? Was it a game to him? What did I do?'_

I never felt the tears flowing down my face or the front door open nothing reached through to me until I felt arms wrapping around me pulling me away from the counter, a hand on mine prying the tenderizer from my grip as I fell to the floor screaming at him, "WHAT DID I DO? What did I do? What did I do….."

I turned into his arms finally seeing it was Charlie, he looked completely lost as he kept his arms wrapped around my quivering form.

He put the tenderizing up on the counter as we sat on the floor, "Bells, what happened?"

I just pressed my face into his shirt soaking it through, "He left me… they left me." I felt like there was a vice around my chest, I couldn't breathe as he just held me for a while.

I don't know how long we sat on the floor, my dad with his back against the counter with me wrapped up in his arms. Finally I sat up I could feel my face was swollen and hot from crying, "I am sorry." I looked down embarrassed about my behavior.

He just tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am guessing you and Edward broke up?"

I hissed and froze hearing him saying his name, but then nodded not trusting my voice to work.

He sighed nodding, "I'll order a pizza Bells, you go relax alright?" I glanced up at the meat and cringed seeing I had not only tenderized it, but it looked like meat mush now. Sighing as I got up to clean my mess, but Charlie ushered me out of the kitchen; probably afraid of the next thing I would grab.

* * *

Well there was chapter one! I know that it follows very closely to the book and other story lines but I promise in the next few chapter there is going to be a pretty big twist from the normal. I have actually been trying to find a story like this to read and my head kept making up what I wanted it to be, soooooo duh! Why don't I write it!

Please review and I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

There are a few characters not in the novels that I will be introducing: Ainsley, Thomas,Nora, and a few more probably as we go. These people are strictly of my own thoughts, however sadly cannot make any money off of.

I am also looking for a Beta for this story, I have the first few chapters already written and would appreciate someone looking over them for me.

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

' _Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'_.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _I don't know how long we sat on the floor, my dad with his back against the counter with me wrapped up in his arms. Finally I sat up I could feel my face was swollen and hot from crying, "I am sorry." I looked down embarrassed about my behavior._

 _He just tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am guessing you and Edward broke up?"_

 _I hissed and froze hearing him saying his name, but then nodded not trusting my voice to work._

 _He sighed nodding, "I'll order a pizza Bells, you go relax alright?" I glanced up at the meat and cringed seeing I had not only tenderized it, but it looked like meat mush now. Sighing as I got up to clean my mess, but Charlie ushered me out of the kitchen; probably afraid of the next thing I would grab._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

It had been 3 months since the Cullen's left Forks behind, at first I didn't want to talk with anyone. However Angela keep sitting with me at lunch and Charlie had Jake coming over to help with different 'things' around the house. I knew he was really just coming over to keep me going through the motions.

At times I felt like if it weren't for them I would just cease to exist. After speaking with Angela I realized how different I had become while with Edward. I would arrive with him, leave with him, eat with him, and when I was in a class without him I wouldn't function until I saw him again.

It felt as if I was coming off a drug after he left; not like I had much experience with drugs, but how did he put it? I was his own brand of heroine? It felt as if I had been addicted to him.

The more time that past the more I started to wonder if we ever had anything in common to begin with. Before I moved to Forks I rode horses and hung out with people, I drew from time to time as well. Since I met him though, none of that mattered anymore.

Sure I still missed the Cullen's, Alice and her never ending conversations, Emmett was like a big brother, Rosalie….. Well she and I might have found something in common eventually. Jasper and I were never too close due to him not having as much control. Edward preferred we stayed apart, but I could tell he was a good person. Jasper…. I knew he never meant to hurt me. I just felt bad I could never tell him, I just hoped Edward had let him know when they all met up.

I was currently in my truck heading to the reservation, there was a big bon fire tonight and Charlie and I had been invited. I hoped Jake was doing better, when I talked to him last night he had a fever. However the stubborn boy was still planning on going.

Looking ahead in the road I had to blink seeing a flash of red in the trees off to the right of my truck. When I looked a little harder it was gone. Shrugging it off I continued heading to the beach, it was probably a trick with the light coming through the trees.

Pulling in I pushed a smile on my face and took a deep breath, "Get it together Bella, just have fun." My mantra since they left me here.

I looked around seeing everyone either putting food out or talking with friends. Pulling the large potato salad that Charlie and I brought out of the side seat and heading to the main food table. "Excuse me, where would you like this?"

The young woman turned and smiled at me, I couldn't help but notice the pink puckered scars running down the length of her face. I quickly averted my eyes to meet her as she smiled at me, "You can place it over here with the other side dishes. Thank you."

I nodded, "I hope everyone likes it, Charlie…. My dad insisted I bring it. I think I made enough for an army though." A small laugh escaped my lips.

She just laughed, "Oh that is perfect, some of the boys here have a pretty large appetite, I don't think it will go to waste."

I nodded at her, "I am Bella, I am friends with Jacob Black."

The look of realization came over her, "Oh I have heard of you, I am Emily. Sam's Fiancé."

I bit my lower lip when she mentioned Sam, he was the guy making Jake uncomfortable lately. I remembered seeing him at the cliffs a few weeks ago when I was out here.

She must have sensed my nerves when she spoke again, "Sam isn't a bad guy. He is just misunderstood with good intentions."

I nodded, "I better go and find Jake, if he hasn't ditched me with the flu."

She tilted her head slightly, "Flu? Is he sick?"

I just nodded, "He had a bad fever last night, and he has been… well… easily irritated lately. I am sure he will be fine though. He never gets sick, he just isn't used to it."

She nodded before stepping out from behind the table, "I need to find Sam, you have a good time alright? Oh and steer clear of Jake. I don't want you getting… sick." She gave me a small smile before taking off.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the beach. Charlie was talking to a few people already so I walked down to the edge of the water and sat on a large piece of drift wood staring out at the water. I hadn't noticed someone coming up behind me until the driftwood I was sitting on groaned from the weight of him.

Looking up at the tall man with short cropped hair. I knew immediately who he was, "Can I help you Sam?"

He had a very stern look on his face when he spoke, "You don't have to be afraid of me Bella. Emily told me you were concerned about Jacob."

Swallowing I looked around seeing two other large guys standing not too far away from us, looking back to Sam, "Who said I was afraid of you? I said you were making Jake uncomfortable. Why are you constantly watching him?"

He sighed and I could see the tiredness seeping into his features, "That is a private tribal matter. I am not going to hurt him."

Furrowing my eyebrows at him, "Then stop, you and your buddies over there are bugging him."

He stood up causing the driftwood to jerk back in my direction cause me to slip off and onto the sand, he reached out taking my hand to help me up. "Sorry about that."

I just nodded my face flush from embarrassment, as I pulled my hand from his hot embrace "balancing really isn't my strong suit." Glancing at his hand _'he better not be sick too'._

He nodded and glared at his friends who were trying unsuccessfully to hold back their laughs, "Look, I just wanted to let you know you should stay away from Jacob. He is going through some changes and I don't want you getting hurt in the long run."

I glared at him shoving his chest, not that it did anything. "You cannot tell me what to do Sam, I will not abandon my friend."

He started to walk away, "He won't want you around. I am just warning you Bella."

Before I could respond he and his friends were heading into the woods.

I glared after him willing him to disappear of the face of the earth, _'he couldn't just say that and leave, who did, he think he was?'_ Dusting off my butt getting rid of the remaining sand as I stalked after them into the tree line.

Looking around through the dark wishing I had brought a flash light with me, I could see them jumping over rocks ahead of me whooping and laughing as if Sam just hadn't told me to stay away from my childhood friend and one of the only people to help me through my break up.

"SAM!" I yelled out once the forest quieted down, they had the luxury of longer legs and managed to outpace me, "Sam, I wasn't done speaking with you!"

Suddenly there was a strong wind directly behind me as if someone ran past me, turning quickly but there was no one there. My stomach started filling with unease for the first time since Edward had left, feeling the brush of wind again behind me I turned back around and kept following the path behind the three boys.

I shook my hands tying to lose the slight shake that they were starting to get from my nerves. "Sam this isn't funny, if that is you I am really going to be mad!"

Then from behind me I heard a female laugh, the sound was a deadly musical melody. Turning my head slowly as my heart started beating wildly in my chest, _'no no no she couldn't be here, not now. This is it I am going to die.'_

Her head tilted to the side as her long fiery red hair whipped around her in the wind, "Well, well, Imagine my luck in finding you out here all alone little girl. Tell me, Where is your mate? There is something I wish him to see." The smile on her face disguising the pure evil beneath.

Walking backwards slowly brushing my hands against a tree for support in case I tripped. It would be pointless though, what chance did I have against a vampire, "He left. They all left. I don't know where they went."

Her long fingers tapped against the tree she was leaning on as if she were in deep thought, "Well that will take away some of the enjoyment I was hoping to get. However killing you will suffice." She grinned at me, her blood red eye glaring into mine. "A mate, for a mate."

Shaking my head, "We aren't together, I am not his mate anymore." I continued to walk backwards away from her.

Suddenly Victoria crouched down and started growling ferociously, but her eyes were trained behind me. Turning my head slowly I had to fight off the wave of unconscious that threatened to overwhelm me when I saw three giant wolves stalking towards us. _'I am seriously going to die today.'_

The wolves walked straight past me towards Victoria, and while I hated knowing they would most likely be killed. I couldn't help but be glad for the distraction as I took off running away from them. I kept glancing over my shoulder worried that she would be there.

Suddenly I broke out of the dense trees as the strong winds of the ocean hit my face like a concrete wall. "Oh shit!" I tried skidding to a sto,p but basically ran off the side of the cliff. I felt the wind rush around me for a few seconds before hitting the freezing ocean water below.

The water was so cold I could barely make my arms work right, pulling at the water seemed to have no effect on the water until I broke through the water gasping for air. I barely took a desperate breath when a wave dropped down over my head pushing me back under the black waves.

My lungs burning from need to breathe when something strong and solid broke through the tempestuous water grabbing my arm and pulling me to the surface.

Gasping for air as an arm wrapped around my chest pulling me against a hard surface as we made our way to the beach.

I was still coughing and expelling water from my lungs when I felt the sand beneath my back, looking up seeing one of Sam's friends hovering over me. "Are you alright?"

Putting my hand over my chest trying to still my heart beat as I looked towards the tree line, where was she? Were the wolves dead? She would probably be looking for me again now. "Th…there was a woman…..shhh..she was following me….." I managed to stutter out, my entire body was shaking from being cold and afraid.

The guy above my shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, warmth flooding through me as I instinctively curled up in his arms "She is gone don't worry."

Nodding my head against his chest trying to get as warm as I could before he stood up carrying me in his arms. I couldn't be more thankful for the heat, and I was pretty sure there was no way I could walk right now.

We walked through the woods before he sat me in the passenger seat of a car, I couldn't help but miss the warmth he provided.

As he got in the car turning up the heat he smiled at me as if we were friends, "I am going to take you home Bella. Okay? You need to get warm and probably sleep for a while."

I just nodded as he continued talking, "You know you kind of looked like a cartoon character when you ran off the Cliffside. It was pretty funny, well until you almost drowned yourself."

I growled trying to get warm, "I…was. Bbbbb being chased. Byyy a bb..itch and some wolves."

He just smiled, "Well I think the red head is gone and you don't have to worry about the wolves. They are…. Friends of the tribe. They would never hurt a friend."

I couldn't help but look at him like he had gone off the deep end. "What?"

He looked at me and smiled holding his hand out to me, "I am Jared."

I smiled back at him shaking his offered hand, as I allowed him to change the subject "Thank you for coming to my rescue Jared. Just so you know, I didn't meant to go off the cliff. I lost track of where I was at."

Jared smiled at me and then his concentration went back to paying attention to the road.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence as he drove me to my house. As I opened the door I swear I hear him growl as he looked around pulling me back into the car. I looked around too praying I wouldn't see Victoria, I didn't know what was going on with Sam, Jared, and their friend but she was my main concern right now.

My eyes stopped on a black BMW sitting in front of my house, _'Is this real?_ ' I pushed the door open again sliding out of the seat heading for my house. I could hear Jared calling for me to stop, but I didn't even have it in me to stop at that moment.

Pushing the door open, I ran into the living room stopping in my tracks, "Alice?"

* * *

Please review and let me know about if you can help being a Beta. I am hoping to be able to update quite often. Thank you all!

I love reading the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

There are a few characters not in the novels that I will be introducing: Ainsley, Thomas,Nora, and a few more probably as we go. These people are strictly of my own thoughts, however sadly cannot make any money off of.

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

' _Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'_.

(Quotations and Italics)

Also I would like to apologize to anyone who can speak Italian, I did put some phrases in here since they are in Italy; however I do not speak Italian. I used google translate, and while it is never completely right. It will give you an idea. Again SORRY if it is not completely accurate.

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _My eyes stopped on a black BMW sitting in front of my house, 'Is this real?' I pushed the door open again sliding out of the seat heading for my house. I could hear Jared calling for me to stop, but I didn't even have it in me to stop at that moment._

 _Pushing the door open I ran into the living room stopping in my tracks, "Alice?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella POV**

Alice turned around wearing a thigh length button up purple coat, black leggings, and knee high black stiletto boots. If vampires could cry she would be, "Bella? Can you please tell me what is going on? How are you alive?"

I couldn't help the smile as I raced to her wrapping my arms around her form, "Alice I missed you so much! Are you guys back? I am so sorry about my birthday, please tell me Jasper knows I don't blame him. That wasn't his fault." They words flowing out of my mouth before I could think.

Feeling her arms around me, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere again. She was my sister and I never wanted to lose her again. I didn't realized Jared left after seeing my reaction to Alice. He must have known I would be alright with her.

Alice patted my back, ending their hug. "I saw you go off a cliff Bella, and then… nothing. You didn't exist after that. I thought you died! My visions of you just stopped."

I just grinned hugging her tighter as if she was going to disappear, "Victoria was chasing me, it was an accident. Jared got me out of the water and brought me home." Pulling back looking at her.

She seemed to be running things over in her head before lifting her head as if smelling something. Nodding, "It makes sense now." However she sighed not at all looking happy about something. "Now, don't worry about Jas. He is alright, he feels horrible about what happened. But he knows that you don't blame him. We all knew that."

Biting my lower lip staring at the ground waiting for it to open and swallow me whole, "You left because of me, you all lost your home here, because I was too much of a klutz and got a paper cut." I walked over to the couch and sat down running my hands through my hair.

Alice walked over sitting on the edge of the old wooden coffee table in front of me. "Bella, have you ever heard the phrase 'home is where your heart is'? We didn't lose our home, we are a family and it travels with us, even when we are apart." She put her hand on my leg, "Nothing that happened at your birthday party was your fault Bella. Your paper cut… that was an accident."

She sighed as her small left hand went to her forehead, I shook her leg a bit but she didn't react to me. "Alice I am here for you." I whispered in her ear as I sat with her waiting for her vision to pass.

A few moments later she came out of it and looked up horrified grabbing her cell phone and dialing, "Esme, what happened?" She paced back and forth in the living room as she spoke to Esme, most of what she said was too low for me to hear.

I fiddled with my hands chipping off the last bit of blue fingernail polish from my nails, _'Alice is going to hate my unkempt nails.'_ Chuckling a little remembering Alice constantly playing Bella Barbie with me.

My chuckling was cut short when Alice walked back into the room, if possible she looked paler than normal.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "Its Edward, Bella." My breathing hitched in my throat as she continued, "He thinks you're dead Bella, he called after I left and Rosalie told him about you disappearing from my visions. He is going to ask the Volturi to help him die."

My head shot up, "He can't die for me. I didn't die. Just call him." I stood up walking over to my coat to grab my phone, I didn't know why though. They had all disconnected their phone numbers when they left.

She shook her head, "No, he disconnected his phone after he spoke with Rosalie. We don't have a way to reach him, only my visions."

I nodded my long hair falling over my shoulder a bit, "And you know he is going to see the Volturi. Carlisle told me a bit about them when he was stitching my arm up after… well after my party." I bit my lip before continuing, "They are like the police right?"

She took a breath, "Yes, their punishments don't end up in 6x6 cell with three meals a day and cable t.v." she grabbed her purse off the side table, "I need to go to Italy, come with me Bella. "

I probably looked like a fish out of water when she asked me to go with her, I felt like it too. "What me? You want me to go to Italy? What good would I do there?"

She turned putting her hands on my shoulders, "He will listen to you Bella, and he believes your dead. If he sees you, it would snap him back into reality."

Taking a breath I looked around the house that had been my home for the past few months, my father's home. This would probably be the last time she saw this room if she went to Italy, vampire capital of the world. Looking back to her friend she nodded her head. "Let's go, I should probably pack at least an overnight bag right?"

Alice shook her head at me, "No, I will just buy you what you need as we go. We need to go now." She headed to the front door opening it.

I grabbed my keys and shoved my cell phone into my pocket, writing a quick note to Charlie letting him know I had to leave town suddenly and would be back when I could. Grabbing my coat I followed Alice out to her car hesitating only slightly before getting in. As we took off towards the Seattle Airport going around 125mph.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

We were mid flight currently, most of the people on the flight were asleep or watching the movie with head phones on. Looking over at Bella sitting next to me I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about bringing her along. The whole reason we left her behind was so that she would be safe, humans were too delicate to be a part of our world.

I watched her chest slowly rise and fall with her breaths as she slept, each one possibly her last. Human life was so transient, it was a gift. Bella didn't understand that yet, I understand the concept now that I no longer can have it. I love my human sister and I found myself constantly wishing Edward would turn her when we were in Forks.

Unlike Rosalie, I didn't have any human experience that I missed. My life before becoming a vampire was nothing but a dark hole in my life. I had nothing to compare this life too, so I never understood why Rosalie was always upset about Bella wanting to throw it all away. But seeing her there sleeping, the small worry line in her forehead showing how much was on her young mind; I was beginning to understand.

After a few hours it was in the early hours of the morning when Bella stirred next to me. I looked around the cabin watching as the others slept while she stretched her tense muscles from sleeping in a sitting position.

I smiled as she sat up, "Sleep well?"

She blushed shrugging her shoulders, "You can't really sleep well on a plane. I don't think it is possible."

I just smiled at her, "I cannot say I know the feeling." Looking at my watch, "We should be landing in a few hours in Germany, from there we will need to catch our connecting flight to Italy."

She sat up in her chair looking at me, and I could see a question ghosting across her lips. I tilted my head at her, "What do you wish to ask Bella?"

She sighed, "Earlier when we were at my house, you said something that bothered me a bit."

Frowning I thought back to our conversation, "Other than asking about being dead or Edward going to die, I am not sure what would have bothered you Bella?"

I could hear Bella grind her teeth a bit while she was thinking before she spoke, probably thinking through our previous conversation again. "When we were talking about homes, you said 'even when we are apart', that phrase stuck with me. What did you mean by that? Aren't you guys all together at a new school?"

I just leaned back in the chair, she would pick up on that. "No, sometimes we split up. Forever is a lot for seven people to be in the same house for. Emmett and Rosalie are traveling in Europe, Carlisle and Esme are in Canada visiting with our Denali family, Jasper is visiting some old friends, and we didn't really know where Edward was till now." I picked up a magazine hoping she wouldn't ask me to elaborate.

She was silent so I looked over at her with her eye brows raised. "Why are you not with Jasper and is friends?"

Closing the magazine, "I will see him again Bella, but things are different."

I could see her eyes welling up with tears, "Please don't tell me you two broke up? Please don't tell me it was because of what happened…."

I shook my head, "Bella don't put this on yourself." She started hyperventilating in front of me so I grabbed the magazine from earlier fanning her face a bit, "Now Bella calm down, what happened between Jas and me has been developing since before you were born so stop worrying."

I put the fan down and placed my hands on the sides of her face, "It doesn't mean we don't love each other, we still do. It just is not the type of love you have with a husband." Wrapping my arm around her, "Jas and I came together to help each other, and we did. I help him with his past demons just as he helped me with mine. He is my best friend, and honestly, we got married to feel secure."

I felt her head nodding against my chest, "Okay, but why now?"

Well she got me there, damn. "He was overwhelmed Bella, all the emotions of being in a large family were getting to him. He loves us, we all know that. He cares about you too Bella; that is why he is taking what he did so hard. I won't lie to you though, yes it was a factor in his departure. He had the divorce papers processed in case I found someone, he didn't want me tied down."

She nodded at me, and we were silent for a few moments before a vision pulled my under again as I shoved Bella away from me so I wouldn't crush her.

-Beginning of vision-

 _A view of the stone hill top city Voltura surrounded by rolling green hills surrounding the area._

 _-fades out-_

 _A crowd of people in the center of the city wearing red cloaks._

 _-fades out-_

 _Edward walking through the crowd and into a side door below the large clock in the center of town._

 _-fades out-_

 _Edward walking down a long hallway._

 _-fades out-_

 _Edward kneeling in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius in their throne chairs, varies members of their guard standing around the room._

 _-fades out-_

 _Edwards head still bowed as he spoke, "Your majesty's, I have come requesting you end my life. The one I wished to live, no longer walks the earth. I wish to be reunited with her."_

 _-fades out-_

 _Close up of Aro speaking with Marcus_

 _-fades out-_

 _Aro speaking to Edward, "Would you consider joining my guard?"_

 _Edward shook his head, "My apologies but no. I just wish to end my life."_

 _Aro nodded, "That is unfortunate, and you have such a gift. My brothers and I will need time to consider your request. Return tomorrow evening for your answer."_

 _Edward nodded before getting up and leaving the room._

 _-fade out-_

-end of vision-

I leaned back staring at the chair back in front of me, "Edward is going to ask, but they need time. We have until tomorrow night before they make a decision. "

I looked over at Bella who was messing with her hair, curling a strand around her finger. "What if we don't get there in time Alice?"

I patted her leg, comforting her and myself at the same time. "We will Bella. One way or another."

* * *

 **Bella POV in Italy**

Standing outside the doors to the Airport waiting for Alice, she'd gone off to rent us a car. I stood there with people walking past me going every direction, finally I stood back leaning against the wall to be out of the way. It was all a bit over whelming for me, I didn't even know where the car rental place was.

I saw a young man walking past me and I held my hand up a bit, "Excuse me, do you know where the car rental place is?"

He stopped and looked at me strangely before speaking to me, "Non sono sicuro di quello che vuoi dire caro . Parli italiano ?"

My jaw dropped, Of course people wouldn't speak English here. I was so stupid, "I… I am sorry I don't speak Italian. English? I am American." I blushed feeling absolutely stupid in front of the poor man.

He nodded giving me a small smile, "Vedo. Mi dispiace , ma io non parlo inglese." He placed his arms on mine and turned me slightly to walk away from my spot." Posso aiutarti a trovare il banco delle informazioni , essi saranno in grado di aiutarvi ."

I froze a bit not sure if I should leave the area, I didn't even know what he was telling me. Frantically I started looking at the people around hoping that I would see Alice.

It was finally my turn for a little luck when a black sports car pulled up next to the curb and Alice popped her head out, "Bella over here!"

Tapping the man on his arm and pointing to Alice, "That is my friend. Thank you for your help." I smiled hoping he would understand.

Alice hopped over and shook the man's hand, "Grazie, lei è con me."

He nodded releasing my arm before waving good bye to me, before leaning down and kissing the back of my hand causing me to blush a deeper red than a beet.

I just nodded my head and turned to follow Alice, slowly getting into the car and shutting the door. "Why did he kiss my hand?"

Alice just laughed, as she pulled out of the airport parking lot. "He just said good bye, your hand will probably get kissed a lot here. And trust me no one will confuse you for a vampire here. With the amount of blood that just rushed to your cheeks, you have nothing to worry about." She laughed as she threw the car into the next gear.

Looking around the interior of the car for the first time, I was a little shocked. The black leather seat had blue stitching and the lights from the console were completely blue as well. "This is really nice for a rental car."

Alice looked over at me and gave me a look, "Don't ask if you don't want to know."

Looking back at the car, "Alice please don't tell me you stole the car!"

She shrugged, "Okay I won't, but I didn't have time to wait in a line that wrapped around the room. So I improvised."

I sighed leaning back in the chair as we shot down the road. She was right we didn't have time to wait around. Edward was on a strict time limit with his life. Sighing again, I couldn't let someone die because of me. It wasn't right.

Alice looked over at me, "I am not going to say I am sorry about dragging you here, But I can't let my brother die."

I nodded, "I know Alice, I have a question for you though…"

She looked back to the road her small hands wrapped around the steering wheel, "What is it?"

All of a sudden my hands where the most interesting thing in the world. I tried for a moment to make my voice work before I was successful. "Is what I felt with Edward? I mean… was it real Alice? All of the feelings?"

She looked at me, "Was it real to you?"

Biting on my lip, "I thought it was, I was so upset when he left Alice. I would go through these bouts where I would just cry, or physical pain would overcome me. After a while it lessened, and I started remembering when my mom used to date this junkie. And….. It scared me. It was like I was going through withdrawals. Like I was coming off a high or something."

Alice took my hand, "Bella. I know you did like him. But you have to remember the allure of a vampire." She sighed, "It is really strong in the beginning, and it is how we naturally bring in our prey. We draw people to us. I don't know if Edward ever told you, but you are his singer so that made him drawn to you as well."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean 'singer'? I have never heard of that."

Alice pressed her lips together and mumbled something so low I couldn't hear before closing her eyes and taking an unneeded breath, "A singer is someone whose blood calls to us, and the scent is so sweet it is very hard for us to resist drinking everything from them."

Closing my eyes sinking away into my mind, 'He didn't really want me, he drew me to him, and my blood drew him to me. How stupid was I, no one as perfect as Edward could love me like that.'

Suddenly Alice grabbed my shoulder shaking me slightly, "Bella, it doesn't mean he didn't love you. Still loves you. It just means there are other factors as to why you're drawn to each other. Why you felt like you were coming off something, you were."

I could only nod my head as I took a breath. "Have there ever been a human and a vampire together? And then if the human changed, were they still together?"

She gave me a smile, "Not that I know of Bella, the bond between them would have to transcend the vampire pull. They would have to have common interests beyond the need to be together."

I sat back in my chair the rest of the trip into Voltura thinking about what Alice said, what did Edward and I really have in common? I liked the more simple things in life, he had a selective taste and was typically more lavish than mine. Sure something's were nice to have, but he treated me like a porcelain doll when there were times I just wanted to run free.

Could it just have been the pull? I guess it didn't matter, once Edward was safe I was returning to Forks. We weren't together, we would never be together again. He told me he didn't love me, that he didn't want me. 'He must have figured it out, the reason he was drawn to me. It wasn't love.'

* * *

Well there is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it.

Please, Please review and the next chapter is going to include the Volturi AND my new character! I am so excited for you to meet her!


	4. Chapter 4

There are a few characters not in the novels that I will be introducing: Ainsley, Thomas,Nora, and a few more probably as we go. These people are strictly of my own thoughts, however sadly cannot make any money off of.

Thank you for the reviews for my last chapter.

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

' _Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'_.

(Quotations and Italics)

YAY we are finally in Voltura! And my new Character! Please enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _She gave me a smile, "Not that I know of Bella, the bond between them would have to transcend the vampire pull. They would have to have common interests beyond the need to be together."_

 _I sat back in my chair the rest of the trip into Voltura thinking about what Alice said, what did Edward and I really have in common? I liked the more simple things in life, he had a selective taste and was typically more lavish than mine. Sure something's were nice to have, but he treated me like a porcelain doll when there were times I just wanted to run free._

 _Could it just have been the pull? I guess it didn't matter, once Edward was safe I was returning to Forks. We weren't together, we would never be together again. He told me he didn't love me, that he didn't want me. 'He must have figured it out, the reason he was drawn to me. It wasn't love.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella POV**

Finally we made it into the city after another hour of driving, this place was a mad house. The line of cars trying to get into the city went out half a mile down the hill and was still.

Alice let out a growl and took the car off onto the curb, "That is going to take too long."

I grabbed the safety handle above my door and held on as the smooth ride turned into an off road adventure. "Won't they stop us?"

Alice just nodded as she focused on weaving in between cars and people who had abandoned their cars to walk up the hill to the city. "Yes, they will. It won't be until we get closer to the top though, you'll have to run Bella. Keep running to the clock tower in the middle of town. Edward will be in the shadows at the bottom left of the clock. He is going to expose himself at 12 noon. You have to stop him, the Volturi will have to kill him if he exposes himself to the crowd of humans; It is their most sacred law."

I held on as best I could, "Wait, I thought they weren't deciding until tonight?"

She shook her head, "He knows they are going to say no. The Volturi want him to join them. This is a way of him forcing their hands." Her hands leaving the wheel briefly as she put on long gloves to cover her skin.

She slammed the car to a stop as a policeman held up his hands, he stormed over to her window yelling in Italian. She turned to me with her large hat and sunglasses obscuring her face, "Run Bella go now! If you need directions say 'Torre dell'Orologio' so someone, it means Clock Tower."

I threw open the car door and bolted from my seat, dead set of making it to the clock tower as I chanted the phrase 'Torre dell'Orologio' over and over in my head so I wouldn't forget it. Pushing my way through the crowd it seemed I did not need to use it. Everyone in the city seemed to be headed towards the center of the city.

I made it into the center square just as the large clock started chiming indicating 12 noon. I tried pushing my way through the crowds earning a few glares from the other visitors, but they didn't matter I needed to find Edward before it was too late. I scanned the walls before seeing him standing in the shadows with his shirt off. "No….."

I pushed my screaming leg muscles to run, my lungs felt as if they hand been set on fire, I couldn't even get a coherent thought other than knowing I had to stop him. He could not die for me, he needed to live. At the last chime of the clock he stepped out into the sun, however everyone's sight was on the parade walking through the street.

My body slammed into his stone form, as we tumbled back into the shade. I could feel the bruise already forming across my chest, but I couldn't care. "Edward I am okay, please stop this."

He wrapped his arms around me, as he pushed his face into the crook of my neck as he breathed me in. My exhausted body went slack as he held me close, I knew I would fall to the floor if he had not been holding me.

I could feel him shaking as he held me, "You're alive….. You were dead."

I shook my head against him, "No, I just want out of Alice's range. There was a block. I am okay. Please don't do this." My speech strained as I was still trying to catch my breath.

He didn't have a chance to answer when two large men opened the door behind us pulling us inside the doors. An involuntary shiver ran through my body as I looked up at the shorter man who was holding me. His bright red eyes looking down into mine as if finding amusement in my situation.

I was still slowing my breathing, but my heart was racing so fast I thought it would burst through my chest at any moment. I just kept my mouth shut as the bigger one escorted Edward in front of me. He stopped briefly as Alice fell in step next to me, I looked at her before being pushed along.

We stopped as the taller man spoke to what appeared to be a young girl at first, her bright red eyes gave away her true nature. She turned and began leading the group as if she was in charge. ' _I guess looking a certain age doesn't matter'_

We walked through a stone tunnel that was so dark I couldn't see anything, I could only feel the stones beneath my stumbling feet and the cold hands holding my arms at my side guiding me through. After a few moments we turned down another path that had lights attached to the top of the walkway.

It was then I wished we were back in the dark as I saw a group of people being led through the tunnels on a tour of some kind. A little girl skipping next to her mother caught my eye as she was lead into a room, before we were out of ear shot I head the screaming start as I flinched inward.

Upon reaching the ground level of the building I saw some humans working in the lobby area before we continued on, one of the women giving me a look of pity before averting her eyes to the ground speaking to the young girl that led us, "The others have arrive miss. They are awaiting your arrival."

The young girl did not even acknowledge her as she continued on.

Before long we stopped at two large ornate wooden doors that probably went up 20 feet. There is no way I could open one of those doors, I had to keep my jaw from falling open as the small girl opened them with ease. _'Well of course she could, she was a vampire.'_

Stepping inside the large room, I looked around the room seeing all the intricate designs as we stopped moving. I looked up at Edward who had a stone look on his face, I didn't understand it until I hear a man's voice.

There was a clapping, "Wonderful! It seems the rest of your family has arrived Carlisle!"

I stilled in the man's arms hearing Carlisle's name. After a moment I tried to crane my neck to look around the man in front of me, but I was pulled roughly back against the man's chest behind me as he bent down whispering in my ear, "Not very smart to offer your neck to me like that." He chuckled as I straighten again ducking my head.

The man in front of me turned to look at me and grinned, Edward and Alice looked upset, and Jane looked bored. Then a slightly hysterical voice floated out, "Now, now, Demetri, you can't eat her. I haven't even gotten to speak with her yet."

The man in front of me stepped to the side revealing the rest of the room to me. There were a set of steps leading up to three large chairs. There were men sitting in each of the side chairs, the center chair was left empty.

Off to the left of the room was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Their eyes going between Edward, Alice and I before going back to a man in the center of the room. He had shoulder length black hair, sickly pale skin, bright red eyes, and a black cloak that lightly dusted the floor as he walked.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Aro old friend, what is the meaning of gathering us here?"

Aro grinned, but his smile made my skin crawl. "Carlisle, I had hoped that rumors I had heard were false. That your coven had let our secret slip to a human, not only that but then you let her live when you left the area?" He was still smiling, but it was more of a scolding one.

Carlisle looked at his family a frown on his face, "Aro she would never speak of this. We are not like normal covens, you know this. We have a closer bond to the humans."

Aro just shook his head and looked at me, "Tisk, tisk, Carlisle." He started walking towards me as Edward began to struggle against the large man holding him. "You know if a human finds out, they need to be put down or turned."

Edward fell to the ground in agony as the small girl vampire glared at him, Aro turned away from me. "That is enough Jane." She nodded and stepped back grinning like a demon child.

Aro turned to me, if he had been human I would have felt his breath on my cheek from how close he was to me. I tried standing tall, but his form making me shrink into the man holding me.

He held his hand out to take mine, Demetri moved his hand from that arm and placed it on my hip "The famous Bella. I have heard so much about you from the Cullen Coven." He held my hand for a moment before looking up into my eyes, "Amazing! You are blank to me. I wonder….." he turned looking to the small girl, as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's began to protest.

She grinned at me and took a step forward, Demetri turned me to face her better, not that she needed it probably. Looking at the girl my mind was just chanting no, over and over again. My eyes locked with hers and my thoughts bled out into words as I whispered "No"

She hesitated slightly as she had an internal war before turning and looking at Aro silently letting him know something.

Aro shrieked and clapped his hands "Wonderful!" He looked at the Cullen's, "You found quiet a gem my old friend, she confounds us all!"

His hands clasped together as his eyes swept over me, "It is too bad you will not be able to stay with us dearest Isabella. I would have enjoyed you as a member of my guard."

Carlisle stepped towards me and Demetri pulled me back a bit away from them. Aro smiled at me, but spoke to Demetri. "Take her to Heidi and Corin, they are aware of what to do with her."

I couldn't help my shock as he pulled me from the room as silence fell over everyone in it, the last thing I saw in the room was Aro turning back to a stunned Cullen family.

I tried keeping up with him as he dragged me down the hall, "Where are you taking me, you're just going to kill me right? "

He chuckled, "It is the way you die that is important to our master." Before picking me up throwing me over his shoulder before taking off down the hall at his vampire speed. I couldn't help the churning of my stomach, but managed not to throw up on him.

He stopped at a door, it opened revealing a tall leggy woman. She just nodded to him before her eyes looked me up and down, "Well it won't be too hard to have her fit in….. She is so plain."

They both laughed at me before her slender arm reached out pulling me into the room. After the door shut she turned to me as another woman stepped out, both of them looking at me as if judging every freckle on my body.

Finally after a few seconds that felt like hours the tall blonde sighed out of boredom, "Strip down."

I am pretty sure my heart stopped, "Excuse me? I am not just going to get naked in front of you."

She just chuckled shaking her head, "Oh baby girl, you really don't have a choice. Aro has an amazing plan for you, and it does not involve you wearing those clothing."

She walked over to me grabbing the neck of my shirt before ripping in from my body, quickly followed by my bra, pants and underwear. The other girl ran around me stripping all my jewelry, hair tie, and shoes. Once I was fully naked I tried covering myself with my arms, my face hot as I blushed.

The taller woman sneered as she stepped back, "Corin, check her body fully. Nothing can remain."

She nodded raising my arms and checking everything over, I have never more like a piece of meat. "Please stop….." The woman looked at me and then I felt this wave wash over me. Suddenly everything was alright as I let my arms hang at me sides as she finished looking me over.

Finally she was done with me and turned back to the other woman, "She is clean; her ears aren't even pierced."

The other woman nodded and picked up some type of a white dress and walked over to us, I rose me arms above my head knowing that is what she wanted from me. Strangely I no longer feared anything, I was content with it as the gown draped around me.

Looking down at the dress it looked like an old fashioned night gown, as I picked at the billowing sleeve. Soon she wrapped a corset around my waist, tightening it where it was hard to breath. I could hardly believe it actually looked like I had a chest as the corset pushed everything up and together. A few more items were added and then finally another dark dress covering over and buttoned up in the back, a small pouch tied to the side.

My hair was done up on the side flowing over my left shoulder, one of the girls leaning down and putting black ankle boots on that buttoned up the side. Finally they draped a black cap over my shoulders tying it at my neck and gently placing the hood over my head.

Looking down it was like I was in a movie, nothing I wore fit in here. "I don't understand." Corin pushed another wave of acceptance over me causing me to still.

After the taller woman left Corin looked at me, "I will push a lot of acceptance into you before it happens Bella. Aro has already decided the time frame he wants for you, the Civil War. He found it particularly bloody and he has been quiet intrigued with it. Are any of your Cullen friends from that time period?"

I just looked at her confused out of my mind, "Um Jasper was in the Civil War; Alice told me about it once. He spent a lot of time in Houston I think."

She nodded happily, "Okay good that is good Bella. Do you remember what year he was turned? If he was turned he might understand what has happened and he can look after you."

My head was really starting to hurt, "Um, I am not sure. 1860 something…. I think…. I never really talked to Jasper. Edward says he doesn't have enough control yet." She swallowed and nodded her head as she started to walk away.

I tried to walk after her, but I was slowed down feeling all of the different layers of skirts wrapping around my legs. "Wait. Please, what is going on? Why am I dressed like this?"

She looked like she was about to answer me when the door swung open revealing the man from before, he just smirked at me before taking my arm and leading me from the room. I tried looking around for the girl, but she must have gone ahead.

As the doors opened again and Demetri dragged me into the room and dropped me unceremoniously onto my knees in front of Aro who was now sitting on his throne, the other two still sitting at his sides.

The grin that came over him was like a cat just got the best cream, "Bella!" He quickly rose and swooped down taking my hand in his as he kissed the back of it. Unlike earlier with the man at the airport, I felt no blush rising to my cheeks.

I looked up at the Cullen's who all had a mixture of fear and curiosity on their faces, I was sure the curiosity was due to the elaborate dress and cloak I was wearing. I looked like I was from another time.

Suddenly there was another young girl in the room who was talking with Corin, they were looking at Alice who looked like she was in the middle of a vision.

Edward stiffened up and growled as he listened into Alice's vision, "Aro you can't do this!"

I looked back to Aro who was now standing by the girl that had entered the room, I looked at her more closely. She was smaller than I was, maybe 15 or so, her long dark hair reached her waist in waves, her skin even though pale for what she probably was when she was alive had an almost tanned look. However, the thing that stuck out the most was her eyes. They were purple. Not Red or Gold.

Aro smiled, "I would like you all to meet my newest guard Ainsley." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Ainsley is the one who will be giving you all your punishments today. And what a spectacle it will be." He turned to the Cullen's, "Your punishment will be the loss of Bella, and knowing you caused this."

He grinned at me, "How good are you at your American History Isabella? I hope you paid attention when you were being taught about the Civil War. You are going to be a permanent resident here very shortly."

I swallowed, "Why?" I ran the conversation I had with Corin over in my head again, He couldn't actually send someone through time right?

"If it's possible, you cannot send her there. She won't make it." Everyone in the room turned to look at Jasper as if he had grown another head.

Demetri's hands gripped tighter around my arms as Aro walked over to Jasper, "Major, seeing as you have a personal experience with being human in that time frame, do you have any advice for our dear Bella before her journey?"

Jasper's eyes widened at Aro as if he understood what was going to happen, He looked at me with a crestfallen look, "Stay away from Galveston."

Aro clapped his hands talking as if he had just won a prize, but I couldn't take my eyes from Jasper as he stared back at me as if I was going to be killed in a moment.

Esme turned to Carlisle and cried into his shoulder, even Rosalie looked distraught over what was happening as she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. Emmett was trying to hold it together for Rose.

Suddenly Aro was standing in front of me smiling, "Well my dear. It is time. Ainsley has the gift of time, and you my dear are being sent back to where you cannot do any harm. And if you do try and speak out about vampires….. Well, let's just say you might find yourself hung, or burned at the stake. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's are the ones who sealed your fate. " I felt my heart race faster as I looked over at my family and then the young girl as he pushed me towards her.

Corin looked at me as I felt her wave of calm press into me again as she hugged me and whispered, "Find Jasper, I told Ainsley about 1860, she is going to try and get you as close to him as possible. Find your friend and try and try to stay safe." She pulled away but her wave of content hung with me as I waved goodbye to the Cullen's feeling myself being pulled away.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

' _This isn't happening, this can't happen. It is not possible.'_ My brain went into over drive the second Demetri have dragged Bella into the room wearing that dress. I was human the last time that kind of dress had been in style.

When Aro asked me to give Bella advice, I could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. The only thing I could think of was that she couldn't go near Galveston. That is where the majority of the vampire wars took place. It was not good for any human to be caught in that.

Her emotions kept spiking and dropping every time Corin was near her and I knew she was trying to calm her, _'small favors'_.

Finally Corin whispered in her ear and all Bella's emotions dropped away as she waved to us as if she were drugged. Honestly I couldn't blame Corin for doing that, if I was sending a girl from this century back to the 1800s I would probably drug her with calming emotions too. I wanted grab her from Demetri, But I knew that would not end well for her or us.

After a moment the small girl Ainsley focused on Bella and we watched as she slowly faded away.

Demetri's hands were empty as he and everyone else in the room stared at his hands.

She was gone.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me as I glared at Aro, "You didn't even give her a choice to become a vampire! You killed her." I could feel Emmett and Edward's emotions seeping over the edge as well.

The darkness of Alec overcame me before I could step forward, everyone knew we would probably try to kill the girl.

* * *

Ahhhhh well I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

There are a few characters not in the novels that I will be introducing: Ainsley, Thomas, Nora, and a few more probably as we go. These people are strictly of my own thoughts, however sadly cannot make any money off of.

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

Ages, and please remember Bella is 16 as well.

Clara – 6

Harriet – 10

Elijah - 14

Dinah – 16

Jasper - 18

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _After a moment the small girl Ainsley focused on Bella and we watched as she slowly faded away._

 _Demetri's hands were empty as he and everyone else in the room stared at his hands._

 _She was gone._

 _I couldn't help the growl that escaped me as I glared at Aro, "You didn't even give her a choice to become a vampire! You killed her." I could feel Emmett and Edward's emotions seeping over the edge as well._

 _The darkness of Alec overcame me before I could step forward, everyone knew we would probably try to kill the girl._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Emmett POV**

Slowly I started feeling my limbs again, I knew someone was holding me. Rose, my Rose. I pressed my cheek further into her chest letting her know I knew she was here. _'I can't believe they sent Bella back in time.'_ The rage that came over us shocked me, but she was family. I had a feeling a lot of it had bled over from Jasper.

I was turned in 1935, about 80 years later and that was an ancient time to me. Anything could happen to her, my human little sister had the talent of tripping over flat surfaces. Jasper was right, Aro sent her to die. Her body chemistry alone might have issues. What if she didn't get all her immunizations? The 1800's were not exactly known for their good health and cleanliness. My brother knew firsthand what she was sent to and his rage affected us all.

Finally I was able to lift my head and open my eyes, Damn Alec had really done a number on us. Rose cupped my cheek in her hand pulling my face to hers.

"Emmett? Can you hear me?" she was slightly tapping my cheek with her fingers. When I tried to answer my mouth felt like a lead weight so I just nodded as she helped me sit up.

Looking around I was stunned to be on a plane, Carlisle and Esme were hovering over Edward who was coming to as well. Alice was helping Jasper sit up I could still see the anger in him, but he was stunned like the rest of us.

Carlisle looked around at us, "Aro is sending us home. He decided letting us go knowing where Bella went was punishment enough. For now."

He looked at Jasper, "He almost kept you there when he saw your abilities Jasper. How you affected everyone. Son you need to be more careful."

Jasper got up pushing Alice's hand away, "Careful? He just sent Isabella, HUMAN Isabella back to 1860 Carlisle! You do know if she messes up AT ALL it will be her death. Even if she doesn't mess up there are diseases that modern medicine have wiped out!"

He sat down as if giving up, "Why did he sent her to Houston? Now she gets to deal with the Southern Wars too! And she will know what is happening! What if I kill her Carlisle? What if I turn her? Make her a newborn and then kill her when she outlives her use…"

I couldn't help but stare at the floor, if that happens Jasper would remember it. He would kill himself if that new memory came to him. She was our friend, our sister.

Carlisle sat down, "I don't know Jasper. But I have never heard of a time traveling vampire, so odds are the girl Ainsley is the only one."

Sitting up in Rose's lap, "There has to be something we can do? We can't just leave her there…."

Silence covered everyone as the plane continued on as Esme spoke up, "After Alec immobilized Jasper, Edward and yourself he had the guard take you all to the plane. We will be watched and are under probation for a while, Emmett. I don't think there is much we will be able to do. We just have to hope Bella finds her inner strength to hold on. She is a smart girl."

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Nothing but inky blackness surrounded me, I felt completely off balance as I pulled the cloak tighter around my body. It was not cold, it was nothing.

Finally the ground under my feet that had once been the stone flooring of the Volturi room turned softer looking down in the blackness I saw dirt and grass below my feet. My face started feeling wet as I looked up realizing I was outside and it was starting to rain. My cheeks prickling from the cold night air as I started to shiver slightly.

Pulling the hood of my cloak up as I looked around, I seemed to be on a worn dirt path that had no lights. The only movement I could see was my own breath as I exhaled in the cold air.

' _He couldn't really have sent me back in time… could he? Maybe Demetri just knocked me out and left me somewhere?'_ Nodding to myself trying to assure myself that was the case, even without a head ache.

I slowly started following the path even though I had no idea where it would lead me. After a few moments I heard sounds of a horse coming at me in the dark. I tried stepping out of the way but my foot got caught on one of the many under skirts I had been forced to wear, sending me to the ground hard as I fell hitting my head on a rock.

I tried staying awake, but the pull of unconsciousness called to me strongly. The last thing I remembered was a man about Charlie's age lifting me up off the ground; I tried focusing on him as he spoke to me, but slipped into unconsciousness before I could say anything.

I woke up to light streaming in my window as I covered my eyes with my hand. Now my head was throbbing, had it all been a dream? My hand gripped at the blanket that was over me, but it didn't feel like the one from my bed in Forks.

I slowly uncovered my eyes looking around the room from the twin sized bed I was in, I had never seen this room before. There was a window to my left with dark curtains opened so I could see the sky covered in dark rain clouds.

The floors were dark hardwood flooring and door opposite to the cream walls that surrounded me. Looking to my right there was a small table and some kind of a vase with a handle sitting in a bowl. It didn't really make sense to me. The only other furniture in the room was a rocking chair in the corner and a small dresser.

Pushing back the comforter I noticed I was in a long white nightgown that went down to the floor and covered my arms to my wrists. Then it hit me, _'Aro sent me back…..'_

I started to panic as I slipped my feet out of the bed cautiously setting them on the floor flinching slightly at the cold. I heard a small creaking noise from the foot of the bed I was in and leaned over to see what it was when a little head of blond hair popped over the foot of the bed.

The small girl giggled for a moment before popping her head up, "Momma said you shouldn't get out of bed Miss. You bumped your head really hard. What's your name?"

She was petite, probably around 5 or 6 years old, she had on a green dress with sleeve that went down ¾ the length of her arm. Her blonde hair was done up in pigtails and fell in soft ringlets around her shoulders. I looked at her bright blue eyes realizing she was waiting for me to speak.

I swallowed trying to moisten my throat, "I am Isabella Swan, but people usually call me Bella. Can you tell me what happened? Where am I?"

The girl just smiled before bouncing over to my side sitting next to me on the bed, "My name is Clara. It is nice to meet you Miss Isabella. I have 2 older sisters and 2 older brothers as well. I am the youngest though. Momma said Daddy found you walkin' along the road coming into town. Daddy said you musta got scared, because you fell and bumped your head on a rock."

Gently feeling the lump on my head thankful that it didn't feel like it was split. Looking back at the girl, "Where am I?"

She smiled swinging her feet, "You're at our home outside of Houston. Why were you walking into Houston by yourself at night anyhow? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

Looking over at her, I knew I had to figure something out trying to search my memory to all those history classes I had in school. "I know it was not wise, but… someone stopped my carriage and took it." Taking a breath, "it all happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was alone…."

Looking at the girl I hoped she bought it, and that it would hold up for the adults as well.

The young girl's mouth turned in a frown, "It was probably allies of the north; they have been taking supplies by force. Papa is at a council meeting now because of the problems." She blushed, "Please don't tell Papa I know, I am not supposed to listen in when they meet here."

I nodded, "Of course I won't tell Clara."

She nodded and slid off the bed as the door opened and a woman walked in. "Welcome back dear, I hope little Clara wasn't bothering you. How are you feelin'? "Her smile was gentle and friendly as she brought me a pair of house slippers her golden hair twisted up off her neck. "Here put these on, you don't want to catch your death dear."

Sliding the slippers on, "Thank you Ma'am. My head hurts a little, but I think I am alright. Clara says this is your home in Houston?"

She nodded, "My husband saw you walking on the road leading into the town. He said he might have startled you and you fell to the ground. He does give you his apologies. What is your name dear? I am Nora, Nora Whitlock. My husband Thomas should be home later this evening, as he is out on business."

She brushed a stray hair of mine behind my ear like I was her daughter and it made me smile, my own mother didn't have that touch. Blushing I realized she was waiting on an answer, "My name is Isabella. Thank you for taking me in your home and caring for me Mrs. Whitlock."

She smiled at me and then looked at Clara who was tugging on her skirt, "Her carriage was taken from her mama, which is why she was walkin'."

Her face looked back to me, "Dear God darlin', they didn't hurt you did they? I will let Thomas know to keep a look out, however sadly most things don't turn back up. There has been some unrest within the people around here."

She stood up patting my leg, "I'll have Marie come in to help dress you dear, and I'll make you some tea when you come down alright?"

I nodded a bit confused as she left with Clara trailing behind her. A minute later there was a knock at the door and it opened revealing a dark skinned girl around my age. She curtsied to me and I thought my jaw would drop, _'Shit I am in the south…..I am not going to be able to hold my tongue about not approving of slavery….. '_

The girl opened the small dresser pulling out a dress and laying it on the bed, "Hello Miss, this will look very pretty on you. Can I help you up?"

I jumped up fast, "I am sure I can dress myself, thank you. I…. are they nice to you?" I felt like I was going to suffocate, Nora seemed so nice but I couldn't handed this.

The girl just smiled, "The Whitlock's are very nice to me, When Mr. Whitlock's father died he got all his property including the slaves which my daddy and mamma were. But he freed us, those who chose to stay get paid and a warm bed and some learnin'."

I think the relief showed through when she patted my hand, "Enough about me now, up so I can dress you."

I stood up feeling better, but still not comfortable with someone else dressing me. Looking at everything though I would have needed help anyways. After I was dressed she sat me down as started brushing my hair as she pinned part of it up and let the rest curl down over my right shoulder _. 'Is that really me?'_

After what seemed hours I was finally dressed grimacing at all the layers I was yet again wearing. Marie walked with me from the room and led me to a wooden stairwell, I slowly descended from the steps so I wouldn't fall on my face, and was led to a sitting room where Mrs. Whitlock was waiting.

She looked up from her knitted and motioned to a small couch to her left, "Please sit Isabella. Are you feeling better dear?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes thank you, you have a lovely home Mrs. Whitlock." As I looked around the room admiring the books along the wall.

She must have noticed my gaze, "Can you read my dear?"

I nodded my head looking around, "Of course… I mean, yes Ma'am. My teachers taught me." Swallowing thickly, remembering a lot of people couldn't read in this time and I just prayed I didn't offended her.

It didn't seem to affect her as she nodded, "You are a lucky girl dear. I also had the luxuries growing up, and in turn I have taught my children as well. I've been reading to them since they were babies. All five of them."

I just nodded, "That is a very nice experience to have. Clara is your youngest correct?"

She smiled proudly, "Yes Isabella, God blessed me with 5 healthy babies." She lightly clasped her hand around a locket, "I gave birth to another, but the angels swept her away before her first year. I read to her as well though."

I looked at the floor, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She just smiled and picked up where she left off with her knitting, "Oh don't worry my dear, I think most women understand that. It isn't uncommon, one day when you marry and have children you might be in the same situation. You can only be grateful for the healthy children and trust the little angels are watching over their brothers and sisters."

I couldn't help the tears pricking at my eyes as I nodded looking away, _'that is just horrible to have to accept that'_. After our tea was finished the front door opened and two girls walked inside.

They walked over and smiled at Mrs. Whitlock, "Hello Mamma, We picked up some more cloth in town like you asked."

The eldest turned and looked at me, "I found a lovely light purple for you. I hope you'll like it." She smiled at me, "My name is Dinah and this is my younger sister Harriet."

Nursing my lip with my teeth I wondered what the material was for, "Thank you, purple is actually my favorite color. It is nice to meet you both."

Dinah nodded and placed the material on the table, "I sat with you most of the night making sure you kept breathin'; a head bump like yours could have been bad."

I looked shocked over to Mrs. Whitlock, "Was I that bad?" ' _How am I going to survive here if all it took was a bump to the head….'_

Mrs. Whitlock smiled at me, "You did have us a bit worried when we couldn't wake you. But you are right as rain now darlin' I wouldn't worry about it." She nodded to the material, "Would you like help? I still help Dinah with hers as well."

I looked at the cloth, it was rather pretty with a slightly darker purple pattern on it. "I might be making a fool of myself when I say this but…. What is the material for?"

Dinah smiled, "For a dress of course. Your dress we found you in was pretty, but you might need more than one. This material is thicker too, it will keep you warmer seeing as we are in winter."

My jaw dropped, "Oh, I don't. I mean. I've never made a dress before." Looking down trying to hide the blush in my cheeks, all of a sudden I felt useless here. Telling them I could drive a car was no good, there were no cars. I didn't even know if I could cook properly here no electricity so the stove would be different.

Mrs. Whitlock startled me when she placed her hand on mine, "Don't worry my darlin' I can show you. Dinah and Harriet can help as well." She leaned forward pulling me into a hug.

The hug stunned me at first, my own mother would have brushed it off and flitted off to the next thing, but Mrs. Whitlock and her daughters genuinely seemed willing and happy to help me learn. Hugging her back before we released hearing a loud voice resonating through the house.

She looked at me smiling, "That would be my husband Thomas, come I am sure he will want to meet you now that your awake."

Mrs. Whitlock turned and headed to the front room, Dinah linking her arm with mine as we followed Mrs. Whitlock and Harriet.

I walked into the room seeing a tall man probably about 6'4" with dark honey blonde hair smiling while holding Clara in his arms. He had a kind face with warm brown eyes, I swallowed remembering Charlie lifting my like that when I was little.

I could hear others placing their coats on a rack, but they were out of my site as Mr. Whitlock came towards me.

"How are you feeling dear? I do apologize that I was not here when you came down. After Clara told me what happened with your carriage the boys and I went back to the council. It is becoming a far too common occurrence, and happening to a young lady is not acceptable." He glanced at my head where I hit it the night I got here and seemed pleased with my recovery.

I bowed my head slightly _'did people bow their heads in this time period?'_ I had no idea I just hoped he wouldn't think me strange. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me Mr. Whitlock, I am doing much better now."

Clara smiled at me and waved as Thomas looked back up, "My dear, do you have family in the area? Where were you traveling alone? Who let you travel alone?"

I am pretty sure my heart stopped beating at that moment, worrying my lip with my teeth I started to open my mouth.

However Mrs. Whitlock stepped in, "Thomas dear, Miss Isabella is still a bit exhausted. Why don't we sit down and have some tea while we talk."

He nodded, "Of Course dear." Looking back to me, "Apologies Miss Isabella, let's get you off your feet shall we?"

I nodded and turned but his voice reached out to me again, "Miss Isabella, I apologize for my rudeness. I never introduced you to my sons."

I stopped and turned back clasping my hands in front of me as I smiled.

Mrs. Whitlock stepped aside revealing a boy slightly younger than me smiling at me and what appeared to be an older boy putting his father's coat away turned away from me.

Mr. Whitlock smiled placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "This is my youngest son Elijah, he is 10 and 4 years."

Elijah bowed to me slightly smiling as I returned it and nodded.

Mr. Whitlock shifted slightly to the side as the older boy faced me, "And this is my eldest Jasper, he is 10 and 8 years."

Staring into Jasper's face I was stunned, he was tanner with flushed cheeks from being out in the cold, his golden eyes now a deep brown, and he looked a bit younger, but it was him. Jasper Hale…

A smile graced his mouth as he bowed to me slightly taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I knew I had been staring, shaking myself out of it I curtsied as best and quickly as I could with him still holding my hand. His hand warming my colder one, which was a shock in itself to me.

Looking back up at him, "It is nice to meet you Jasper, I am Isabella."

He nodded his head, "A pleasure Miss Isabella." And then he took a step back.

I stepped back as Dinah linked her arm with mine again as she turned to head back to the sitting room, my eyes finally tearing from Jasper's as Dinah giggled at my side as she leaned to my eyes, "You are blushing…"

I dropped my head knowing the blush just went deeper going down my neck, "Sorry… I am not used to boys being…. Like that."

Dinah giggled nodding her head, "My brother certainly has a charismatic personality. Don't worry about it."

Looking at her thinking, ' _Oh I know._ ' I just nodded though and smiled gracious she didn't push it.

* * *

Yay for a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Looking back up at him, "It is nice to meet you Jasper, I am Isabella."_

 _He nodded his head, "A pleasure Miss Isabella." And then he took a step back._

 _I stepped back as Dinah linked her arm with mine again as she turned to head back to the sitting room, my eyes finally tearing from Jaspers as Dinah giggled at my side as she leaned to my eyes, "You are blushing…"_

 _I dropped my head knowing the blush just went deeper going down my neck, "Sorry… I am not used to boys being…. Like that."_

 _Dinah giggled nodding her head, "My brother certainly has a charismatic personality. Don't worry about it."_

 _Looking at her thinking, 'Oh I know.' I just nodded though and smiled gracious she didn't push it._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

We had decided to head to Carlisle and Esme' s cabin in Montana, we couldn't go back to Fork's without Bella and we needed to get ourselves together.

Alice was sitting next to me rubbing circles on my back trying to get me to relax, and honestly focusing on the patterns she was drawing out were the only thing keeping me from exploding. Aro was a dangerous man already, and now he gained control over time. I didn't want to say it out loud knowing my 'family' would think I was slipping, but maybe I am.

All I can think about is that the time traveling vampire needed to be ended before she sent other people to different times. I could call Peter and Charlotte, they would understand me not wishing the Civil War or the Southern Vampire Wars on anyone.

Looking at Carlisle. Sure he was alive then too, but he was secure and safe in England when everything happened. So he really didn't have a true idea on what happened during those times.

My brain shut off for a moment as it hit me as new memory's surged through my brain, I didn't remember a lot from my human life, but there was a sudden influx of crystal clear memories that never happened before.

 _-My father coming home late one night yelling for me to run for the doctor, as I passed him in the house I glanced at the girl in his arms as she laid there almost lifelessly.-_

 _-Racing on my horse in the dead of night to the town doctor's place telling him a girl needed him-_

 _-Sitting in my father's study with him and my younger brother as he looked over maps of area's in up rest.-_

 _-My youngest sister Clara coming down the stairs with my mother as she bounced to my lap telling us about the girl's carriage being taken. My father kissing my mother, telling my brother and I to saddle the horses and we were going back to the council with him.-_

 _-Arriving back home a few hours later and being introduced to Bella…Isabella.-_

 _-Flirting with her as I saw her blush and then my sister taking her from me-_

 _-Standing against the bookshelf looking at her as she told my father her parents had died, and she was sent to live with her grandfather that she'd never met. Her directions were in the carriage that was now missing.-_

 _-My father deciding it would be too dangerous for her to continue on her own and offered her to stay with us.-_

 _-Watching her with my sister Dinah and my Mother.-_

 _-My Father asking me to help him in the barn-_

 _-Standing in the cold as he asking me what I thought of the girl and responding that I thought she was beautiful. My Father nodding, 'I thought you might say that Son, and it is about time you start thinking about settling down. She is a beautiful young lady… and staying here, maybe she will agree to you courting her." As he smiled at me telling me to go wash up-_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Everyone was silent as we tried thinking of a way to help Bella, we all knew it was hopeless though. We didn't have a way to go back to retrieve her or to bring her straight here. The damage was done.

Suddenly Jasper arched out of Alice's touch and fell to the floor grabbing his head.

"JASPER!" Alice cried out kneeling down placing his head on her lap.

Rose and Carlisle jumped down as well.

Carlisle tried looking in Jasper's eyes, but they had rolled to the back of his head with only the white showing now.

I looked into his thoughts as the memories flooded over him of meeting Bella, my Bella. He had flirted with her! He was trying to pursue her! Standing up abruptly breaking the arm on the chair as I pushed up and stormed from the room.

Emmett tried asking what was wrong, but I just shrugged him off. "You can ask him when he comes too!"

Slamming the door behind me as I decided hunting was in my best interest right now, I couldn't be here when he woke up.

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

Staring after Edward I knew he had seen something in our brother's mind. As I walked back in the room Jasper was still lying on the floor but his head was on a pillow as Carlisle sat by watching him.

Stepping across the room looking down at Jasper, I asked to the room "Is he alright?"

Carlisle shook his shoulders a bit, "It as if he is dreaming right now, if vampires could dream. We can only wait." He ran a hand through his fine hair and looked towards the direction I came from, "Did Edward say anything? Did he read something?"

I nodded my head, "He seemed really upset by what he saw, he told me to ask Jasper when he woke up. I have a feeling he left to hunt."

We only had to wait about another five minutes before Jasper's eyes opened and he looked around the room. Pushing himself up as Alice and Carlisle helped him off the floor and into the chair.

Carlisle was back in Doctor Mode, "Jasper, do you know where you are? What happened?"

Jasper just shook his head, "That didn't happen."

I couldn't help the chuckle that arose in my chest as I put my hand on his shoulder, "Oh but it did, you fainted like a little girl."

Ducking quick but not quick enough, as Rose whacked me in the head, "EMMETT!"

Looking back at Jasper, "Sorry man I had too."

He just nodded his head which was still in his hands, "I saw things…. Things that didn't happened. I saw Isabella."

We all stilled, Alice came out of it first. "My first vision knocked me over too. So I guess, you're going to get more of these whenever your past self has contact with her. Did is seem like you might see her often? Or was it a passing sight of her?"

I didn't have to be an empathy to see the guilt on Jasper's face as he looked at Alice. There divorce was less than a few months old and still a shock to us, but they seemed to be managing.

Jasper cleared his throat, "I think I'll be having other visions." He looked down at his hands leaving a thick tension in the air.

I looked at my Rosie and saw the questions bubbling at the surface and sure enough a second later she started in on Jasper, "Was she ok? Where is she? You look….."

I nudged her in the side trying to get her to stop, she must have understood because she nodded and stopped talking.

Jasper stood up and leaned against the wall, "My…. My father found her alone walking on the side of the road. The sound of his horse must have startled her because he said she slipped and hit her head on a rock. He brought her home and my mother is caring for her. I saw my father carry her in the house unconscious…. And then when she came down the stairs we spoke for a bit..."

The shock and guilt sweeping back over his features. "I was 18…. And human. I remember her being shocked and confused meeting me. It made no sense, but I guess it does now. She only knows me as a vampire."

Alice sighed, "She will at least be safe there, and you've always spoken fondly of your family Jasper."

He nodded, "Yes, they were good people."

I knew there was something else, but left it at that for now. "Jasper why don't we go and hunt, you look like hell man."

He looked at me nodding, "Alright, you're probably right."

Heading out we went in the opposite direction I saw Edward leave in, I didn't think it would go over well right now for them to meet.

A few hours later we had each drained two bison and it was a good feeling. "So man, are you gonna tell me what Edward saw that made him bolt? Or am I going to have to ask him again? The guilty look on your face tells me there was something else."

He sighed and looked up, "I was an 18 year old guy Emmett, and there was a pretty girl in my house. I flirted with her, my father told me to try courting her. My mother and sister got on with her really well too. One of the visions was me kissing her hand as I met her. She blushed and it edged me on….."

I chuckled, "Aw little Jasper got sweet on Isabella."

I only heard a growl and raised my hands, "Hey! It isn't like it can be considered cheating, she isn't with Eddie. You aren't with Alice, and even if you were now, you weren't back then."

He just shook his head, "I didn't court anyone in my past. I was focused on following in my father's footsteps, which sadly led me to Maria during the war." Sitting back, "What happens if I fall for her back then? What if I don't meet Maria? None of this…." he jester to himself "will happen"

I patted his arm, "Maybe time will fix itself if things change."

Jasper looked at me strangely, "When did you get so deep about things?"

I just smirked, "Hey I resent that, I may not have been around as long as you, but I've been around longer that most people."

He chuckled as we walked back to the house as silence descended on us. I knew there was still stuff bothering him, but who could blame him? His entire past was changing on him, which is bound to mess anyone up.

* * *

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Talking to Emmett eased me a little, he was right too. I had to believe time would fix itself in the long run, I just wasn't sure if I wanted it too. As we walked back to the house, I was realizing that before Isabella went back in time my human memories were very hazy, it made sense though. At the time I was a human, my brain was not strong enough to store everything. I have crystal clear memories of every moment as a vampire, even though I wished some would go away.

Now that I am living them for the first time I am a vampire so they are staying strong in my memories.

Sighing I thought to myself, _'If I ever see Isabella again I will have to thank her for this.'_ It really was a gift to me, even though she is paying the price.

Anytime I was with her in the past, the memories come through clear as if they were happening right now. I will now never forget my father's voice, or the scent of my mother as she knitted in her rocking chair humming softly. The laughs and smiles of my younger sisters. My brother and I talking. Everything was coming back to me, I would never forget them now.

Gaining my family again was more than I ever thought possible, I would also never forget the feel of her soft skin against my hand. I couldn't be falling for her, could I? My human feelings for her were hitting me hard as well.

I didn't know how I was going to deal with her eventual loss to me, it had to happen eventually right?

* * *

And that is a wrap for chapter 6. Please review I love reading them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your reviews.

MyLifeAsAWhitlock Yes things are going to change however I don't think The Cullens or her parents will forget her. We will see as we go along, however I doubt it. But I do thank you for the idea :)

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Sighing I thought to myself, 'If I ever see Isabella again I will have to thank her for this.' It really was a gift to me, even though she is paying the price._

 _Anytime I was with her in the past, the memories come through clear as if they were happening right now. I will now never forget my father's voice, or the scent of my mother as she knitted in her rocking chair humming softly. The laughs and smiles of my younger sisters. My brother and I talking. Everything was coming back to me, I would never forget them now._

 _Gaining my family again was more than I ever thought possible, I would also never forget the feel of her soft skin against my hand. I couldn't be falling for her, could I? My human feelings for her were hitting me hard as well._

 _I didn't know how I was going to deal with her eventual loss to me, it had to happen eventually right?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Isabella POV**

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling above me thinking back over the previous day. It was a huge gamble telling Mr. Whitlock that my parents were dead and I was on my way to live with a distant relative. Luckily he didn't pack my bags and send me on my way.

Sighing as I rolled to my side tucking my arm under my head beneath the pillow, I knew this was not a great idea. I couldn't mess with the timeline, I already messed up landing within Jasper's family. He couldn't know me.

Pushing myself up, pushing the thick comforter off my legs as I stood and walked over to the window looking out at the darkness. It was strange that I couldn't see random lights on in the distance, I sighed looking at the unlit candle next to me. ' _No electricity here Isabella'_.

Looking up at the moon I had to wonder what day it was, I arrived with Alice in Volterra on December 15th, so if that was the same day as I arrived here these it would be the 17th of December now. ' _Only if I went back to the same day.'_

This was all very confusing, I would have to find out the day from someone.

Looking at the stables across from the house I was in, I had to admire the simplicity of Jasper's family. They weren't poor, they actually were probably vastly wealthy. They were able to pay the house staff and not just own them as slaves. However they didn't act better than anyone and I admired that about them.

There was a slight glow emitting from below my window suddenly and I shied away as not to be seen. Looking out to see Mr. Whitlock and Jasper walking out to the stables holding a lantern. They each grabbed long fork like tools and started shoveling hay into the stalls of the animals.

Smiling they really were down to earth, proving it without even knowing what I was thinking.

Suddenly Jasper stopped working and I realized he was looking up at me smiling as he raised his hand to wave at me. I couldn't stop the blush from my cheeks as I waved back and stepped away from the window when there was a knock on my door.

Smoothing out my hair, "Yes?"

The door creaked open and Marie stepped in, "Good Mornin' Miss Isabella, Did you sleep well?"

I smiled nodding as she lit the candle filling my room in a soft glow, "Yes thank you, what time is it? I didn't think it was time to wake up."

She just smiled, "Yes ma'am the house is up, it is about 6 in the morning Miss Isabella. Let's get you dressed and down for the morning meal."

I sighed and nodded resigning that I was going to be squeezed into a corset again.

Marie went over and picked up my chamber pot and I looked at her horrified, "Oh I can take that out to the outhouse. It was just too cold to walk out last night."

She shook her head, "Nonsense, I already took out Mrs. Whitlock and Miss Dinah's; it is a part of my job. It is the winter, of course it was too cold Miss Isabella."

I just nodded as she left the room with the pot and she came back a few moments later with the empty and clean pot setting it in the corner.

She ushered me away from the window and drew the curtains as if she knew I had been watching Jasper working earlier.

I struggled through the undergarments and the corset, when it was finally time for the main dress she pulled out a beautiful cream dress with red flowers around the base of the skirt, the puffy sleeves and around my wrists.

Looking down I blushed a bit seeing my chest showing a bit more than the other two dresses. "Miss Dinah thought you would like this one."

I looked at her, "I am not used to showing this much of my… chest."

She smiled softly, "I can ask her for a different dress if you would like Miss Isabella?"

I shook my head, "No, she is doing more than enough by letting my borrow these. I don't want her thinking I am complaining…. Which I am not."

She just smiled and nodded as she did the buttons up tightly on the back of the dress, "You look beautiful in the dress Miss Isabella."

I blushed pulling a cream colored shawl around my shoulders, "Thank you Marie."

Heading down the stairs a short while later I met Dinah at the bottom of the stairs, "Thank you for the dress Dinah, it is beautiful."

She just smiled nodding, "It looks wonderful on you." She got a grin on her face as if she was up to something and then leaned into my ear, "I am sure Jasper will like it as well." She grinned as my jaw dropped leaving me standing in the doorway sitting down.

Swallowing I walked in and sat between Dinah and Harriett at the table. Looking up I realized Dinah was grinning at me, I figured it was from her earlier comment but then saw Jasper sitting directly across from me at the table.

He smiled at me, "Good morning Isabella, did you sleep well? I noticed you were up rather early this morning."

Mrs. Whitlock coughed on her morning tea, "Jasper dear, why were you checking in on Isabella?" Mr. Whitlock just grinned knowing he had seen me at the window.

Blushing as I pulled the shawl tighter around my shoulders, "I slept well thank you." Turning to Mrs. Whitlock, "I was up early and a light caught my attention outside the window. Mr. Whitlock and Jasper were heading to the stables. He must have seen me at the window."

I looked down as my tea cup was filled.

Mr. Whitlock stepped in thankfully, "I apologies about waking you dear, tomorrow we will wait to light the lantern until we are in the stables."

I shook my head, "I was already awake, besides it would be dangerous for you to walk without light. This is your home, please don't change because I am here. I am usually up early." Taking a sip of my tea.

He smiled and nodded, "Very well Miss Isabella. I was wondering if you had any plans today?"

Placing my tea cup back on the saucer I shook my head slightly, "No, the only people I have met are in this room. I don't think anything has been planned."

Looking at Mrs. Whitlock for confirmation she nodded, "No dear, nothing has been arranged yet for the day."

He smiled and placed his fork by the side of his plate finishing chewing before answering, "Well then, I was planning on heading to town today, Jasper and I have another meeting to attend. Dinah asked to join us so she could pick up some new paints at the supply store. She can show you around the town."

I looked at Dinah smiling, "I would like it very much to join you."

She smiled at me sincerely, however it did not reach her normal smile. "Perfect."

Standing out front of the house I looked up at the wagon sitting out front with two horses attached to the front. Jasper climbed up first and held his hand out to Dinah. His sister took his hand easily and climbed into her seat.

When he reached back for mine he must have seen my hesitation, he grinned making my knees melt, "Don't worry Miss Isabella, I promise not to drop you."

Shaking my thoughts I placed my hand in his allowing him to lift me into the back, it would be strange if someone was afraid of horses in this time period wouldn't it? "Thank you Jasper." I sat on the bench next to Dinah.

Once we arrived in town Dinah got up as Jasper hopped down and placed his hands on her waist lifting her down to the ground. As I stepped to the edge he grinned at me placing his large hands around my hips. I leaned forward a bit putting my hands on his shoulders steadying myself as he lowered me to the ground with ease as if I weighed nothing.

We stood there for a moment unmoving, his hands still on me and mine on him. Finally he nodded his head stepping back, "There you go Miss Isabella, safe and sound."

Blushing as I stepped back "Thank you Jasper."

"Isabella, are you ready?" I turned looking at Dinah nodding my head.

Gathering the front part of my skirt so I could turn without tripping as I walked with her away from Jasper and their father not daring to look back at the two men, "Yes I am ready."

It was about an hour later and Dinah had found her new paints and put them on her father's account. While I was waiting on her I skimmed some of the titles on the book shelves, my fingers stopping on Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" (AN: I know the book was published in 1865, but for the sake of the story it was published in 1860). Finally something that I knew.

Dinah must have seen me stop on the book, "I could put it on my father's account if you'd like?"

Jumping slightly at her voice, "Oh no, that is alright. Your family has already done more than enough for me. I just remembered reading it when I was younger."

Mentally slapping my head as she looked at me, "Isabella, that book is brand new. It just arrived with the last shipments from up north."

Swallowing, "It just reminded me of something else, it couldn't have been that book, your right."

I turned and headed around the bookcase to the front of the store when a man entered the store breathing heavily blocking my exit. Looking around I noticed Dinah was talking to the store clerk about something when I heard a clicking sound.

Snapping my head back around I saw the man leering at me with a revolver in his hand before shooting it into the ceiling. "Everybody down on the floor!"

He pushed me to the side as I dropped to the floor glancing back at Dinah who was kneeling on the floor as well however she looked closer to the door now from our positions.

She glanced up at me shaking from nerves as the man pointed his revolver at the store clerk, "Put all yer money in the sac." As he tossed the sac to the clerk.

I huffed not being able to move well in the dress that felt like it was suffocation me, _'What I wouldn't give for a pair of jeans and sneakers'_.

Looking up I saw Dinah mouthing something to me, but I was having issues trying to figure out what she was saying. _'Run…. Stay…. Help….'_ Finally I understood she was trying to get me to stay still and help would come.

Looking around I grabbed a walking cane and slowly got to my feet behind the man and swung as his head. The tightness of my dress however did not help matters and the man only turned to look at me red with anger.

His over sized hand wrapped around my throat, "What do we have here? Just what are you trying to do little girl?"

He grasped my throat harder and the sound of metal hitting the hard wood flooring echoed through the shop as he lifted me off the ground with on hand. My own hands clawing at his trying to get him to release me.

I heard Dinah sobbing but I couldn't see her, "Please don't hurt her, she is a guest here. My friend."

My feet touched the ground, but he swung me around so that my back was pressed to his chest, I breathed in his disgusting smell of sweat and booze. His hand still wrapped around my throat as he started to walk forcing me to step quickly to keep up with him. "Your friend needs to be taught a lesson, I'll send her back to you… maybe."

Dragging me from the store I heard Dinah cry out as I tried to grab the door, but he was too strong. I felt weak. My eyes scanning outside, but there was no one around. People must have ran when he shot to gun off.

As we turned the corner I briefly saw Dinah's skirts as she ran in the opposite direction that I was headed with the disgusting man. ' _At least she will get back to her family, they need her._ ' Finally stopping at an old wagon with splintered wood, pushing me away so he could grab my shoulders as he started to lift me into it when I heard the sound of horses moving towards us quickly.

He swung me back around pressing my back into his chest as I saw Mr. Whitlock and Jasper riding towards us. The brief sense of relief that flooded me when I saw them, knowing Dinah had run to them for help, disappeared when I felt the cold metal of a blade pressed against my neck.

I felt him chuckling as Mr. Whitlock and Jasper walked towards us rifles in hand and loaded. Briefly trying to remember the accuracy of those guns and feeling a little more nervous.

Mr. Whitlock stood stern about 10 feet from us, Jasper about a foot behind him, his worried eyes flickering between the man and myself. "Let the girl go, you have your money. We won't stop you from takin' that."

The man tightened his grip causing me to gasp for air, "The girl hit me, and I am just getting justice."

Mr. Whitlock sighed, "It seems to me like the girl was frightened and trying to get away, what justice could you get from her."

The man sneered, "Oh I can think of something a pretty young girl can offer me."

My blood ran cold as I stiffened, "Please no….."

Glancing at Jasper pleading with my eyes for him to help me. I saw his finger itching at the trigger of his rifle that was butted to his shoulder, the focused stare he had reminded me of the Jasper I knew in my time. He had been there all along.

He laughed harder pressing the blade into my skin, "Oh I will teach you some things girl."

I closed my eyes tightly trying to will myself back to my time period, this was turning into a nightmare. If he…. I couldn't even think about what he was planning when I heard a shot right next to my head as I was jerked backwards falling with the man onto the dirt road.

The smell of rust seeped into my nose as my head started to swim. I couldn't hear anything and I felt a warm sticky substance coating my neck and chest. _'Am I dying?'_

Suddenly I was lifted from the ground into someone's arms, smelling sawdust and grass, I couldn't seem to move, as my head fell against the man's chest as he walked with me. I heard mumbling, but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

I was shuffled into someone else's arms briefly before being lifted into the air and back into the arms of the sawdust and grass man before my world went completely dark.

* * *

The end of Chapter 7! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _The smell of rust seeped into my nose as my head started to swim. I couldn't hear anything and I felt a warm sticky substance coating my neck and chest. 'Am I dying?'_

 _Suddenly I was lifted from the ground into someone's arms, smelling sawdust and grass, I couldn't seem to move, as my head fell against the man's chest as he walked with me. I heard mumbling, but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying._

 _I was shuffled into someone else's arms briefly before being lifted into the air and back into the arms of the sawdust and grass man before my world went completely dark._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella POV**

I must have drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit, every so often I would come too feeling my head moving against a chest, an arm wrapped around my waist holding me to someone's chest.

Finally opening my eyes realizing I was siting sideways, in front of Jasper, on his horse as he rode. Looking up his eyes were still on the road in front of him not noticing I was awake yet. I recognized his scent as the man who picked me up after the gun shot went off. Sawdust and grass. Glancing down I saw my right shoulder and side of my chest had drying blood on it.

Wincing seeing the blood on the cream dress that I knew wouldn't come out. I must have finally moved because when I went to look back up at Jasper his brown eyes were gazing down at me and I started to blush being so close to him.

He slowed the horse as he helped me sit up a bit easier, although still sitting side saddle in front of him. He grabbed the reins with both hands now that I was awake and there was a lesser chance of me falling off the horse.

He leaned back a little as I looked around, "Are you alright Miss Isabella? You don't have to worry that man won't be botherin' you again. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no, "No, I am alright. I think. That man… is he?"

Jasper nodded his head, "He is dead. He was about to slit your throat open, he knew he wasn't goin' to be able to leave with you like he wanted."

My hand went to my throat and I winced feeling a cut on the side of my neck, "The shot?"

He looked down at me, "Yes I shot him, I do apologies you were knocked to the ground as well. But he was a large man and had you held tightly." his eyes glanced to my neck, "I wouldn't touch it, once we get home mother will be able to clean the wound for you. You don't want it getting infected."

Lowering my hand I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist hugging him, "Thank you."

He released the horses' rein from one hand and hugged me back slightly, "Your alright don't worry. Father and Dinah stayed back to speak with the sheriff, but will be along shortly."

Looking up at him horrified as realization dawned on me, Jasper killed him for me, "Are you going to jail for this? You shouldn't have shot him, you don't even know me. You can't go to jail for me, I am not worth that…." I started breathing faster as I panicked.

He grabbed the reins with both hands stopping the horse completely and then scooted me over a bit more so he could face me, "Why would I be put in jail for savin' you darlin'? He had a knife to your throat and was planning on doing much worse. I was well within my rights. If I hadn't killed him, he would have been hung anyways for doing what he did. Not to mention he robbed the store in town. You are a guest in my father's house and you were threatened, he received his."

This was all too strange for me, in my time there would have been court hearings, legal drama, reporters, and he probably would have gotten away based off some testimony that said he was ignored as a child after a year of debating. Here…. It was over.

He must have seen my shock because he smiled at me and rubbed my arm with his hand. Whether he was warming me or comforting me I didn't know, but I accepted his touch and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

I was a little embarrassed glad and we were moving again as the horse walked slowly down the road, "Thank you Jasper. And thank you for not missing."

He laughed as my head bounced softly against his chest, "Darlin' I haven't missed my target since I was 10. I never would have hit you." he glanced down at me his eyes glancing at my chest, "I do apologize you still have his blood on you, I didn't feel right wiping the blood off of your… I mean. It wouldn't be right."

I smiled seeing him blush slightly, "Why Mr. Whitlock I believe you are blushing." Laughing a bit as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your sister let me borrow this, I usually don't wear my… dresses this low cut. Although I am pretty sure it is ruined now."

He smiled, "I thought you looked perfect." He cleared his throat, "Don't worry about the dress, mother can make her a new one. We had actually just picked up mother's material that she ordered, there is plenty to make her a new dress as well."

Looking up at him curiously, "Your mother makes a lot of dresses?"

He tilted his head, "Well you can't very well wear my sister Dinah's clothes forever, and since yours were lost mother has already started on some new patterns for you."

Blushing, "Oh she doesn't have too…"

He hushed me, "Mother enjoys it honestly, and she has loved having 3 girls to sew dresses for. She even makes doll dresses for Clara's doll. You just give her another reason, which I am sure she is grateful for. You will be her new pin cushion for a while."

Smiling, "She is wonderful, as I am sure you know. Your mother is a very warm person."

He nodded, "I love her dearly." He hesitated slightly, "I apologize if I am out of line but you mentioned your parents were both dead. You speak as if your mother didn't show you much, did she pass away when you were younger?"

Swallowing, "My mother was taken from me fairly recently, along with my father. However she never learned from her mother, so she couldn't teach me. I did more studies and book learning. I feel useless here."

He looked down at me, "You are not useless Isabella, and if I know my mother and sister Dinah you will be taught many things shortly. You seem very smart for a lady, I hold no fears that you will not pick it up."

I didn't know how to respond to him and leaned back against him, "Please just don't let me fall off the horse, they scare me I don't feel steady on horses."

He put both reins in one hand wrapping his other around my waist holding me against him as he whispered into my ear, "Never."

I blushed feeling his heat against me as the cold air surrounded us.

Arriving at the house covered in blood was quite the event, and I had briefly forgotten there were no cell phones here. No one knew what happened to me in town, Harriet and Mrs. Whitlock came out of the house as one of the stable keepers helped me off the horse and sadly out of Jasper's arms.

Looking back up at him from the ground I curtsied "Thank you for getting me back here safely, Jasper." He nodded as Mrs. Whitlock reached me pulling me into her arms.

She checked me over checking the small cut on my neck, "Jasper Whitlock, you took a girl to town and brought her back blood soaked. What happened?"

Looking up at her, "Really Mrs. Whitlock, he saved me. A man robbed the store and tried taking me."

She looked at me horrified and then to her son, "Well thank God you are alright dear. " Looking to Jasper, "Your father and sister?"

He nodded, "They are fine mother, and they will be along shortly."

She nodded before swatting him away, "Go get yourself cleaned up then and help your brother with the horses."

She turned back to me, "And let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Looking over to Marie who had been following, "Start heating up some water and fill the tub please."

As she swatted my butt ushering me inside the house, I saw Jasper grinning at me and blushed. Harriet just looked at me grinning once we were inside the house.

She stood behind me in my room unbuttoning the back of my dress, "You like my brother." It was said as more of a fact than a question.

Taking a breath, "He saved me today, I hardly know him."

She giggled, "I think you're cute together, and you let him sit close to you on Zanto. If you didn't like him you could have asked him to walk."

Furrowing my brow, "Zanto? Who is that?"

She smiled, "His horse. You were very close."

Blushing, "I couldn't ask him to walk, it is his horse! Besides, horses scare me. There is no way I could have ridden without him."

She ignored me as she smiled pulling off the dress leaving me in my many layers of undergarments, before undoing the clasp on my skirt.

Mrs. Whitlock walked back in with a bowl and water and started cleaning the thick blood off my collarbone area, "I am so sorry my dear, please don't be frightened though it is a nice place here most of the time."

I nodded as Marie and another woman brought in a huge pot of steaming water dumping it into a large tub, "Mr. Whitlock and Jasper took care of it, I really am alright. The ringing stopped in my ear a while ago."

She stilled, "Ringing? There was gun fire?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Jasper had to shoot the man, and He was trying to take me away. I must have fainted, because the next thing I knew he was riding with me back here."

Pulling me into a hug, "Oh my girl. Well let's get you washed off." She ushered Harriett out of the room leaving Marie and herself.

I was down to the last white gauze cloth and wrapped my arms around me not sure what was happening when Marie came over stripping me down bare without another word before she left the room.

Quickly I walked over and got in not caring about the water burning me skin, I just wanted to be under the water. Bringing my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them as I settled my chin to my knee.

After a moment the stinging stopped and the hot water began soothing my aching muscles. I hadn't realized how tender they were after riding home with Jasper on the horse. I jumped a little as I felt a sponge running down my back.

Mrs. Whitlock was kneeling next to me when I opened my eyes, "I apologize for startling you my dear."

I nodded as she continued washing my back, "You are to kind to me, thank you for taking me in like you have."

She smiled as she continued, "Your welcome dear. It is nice having you here, I am hoping you will decide to stay."

I looked up at her, "I don't want to over stay my welcome, but I am not sure where I would go if I did leave. Can I ask you something?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course dear, and Isabella do not worry about over staying your welcome. I do not think that is possible. Besides, my eldest is quite fond of you. I might be mistaken, but you seem fond of him as well."

I blushed deeply, "I hope I haven't crossed a line."

She stopped her movements and tilted my face up with her finger under my chin to look me in the eyes, "My dear, you don't know how happy you have made me with your actions towards Jasper. Honestly, he has never shown interest in any one, I was afraid he wouldn't want to marry for years. But now you're here. You are a blessing."

She poured water through my hair and started rubbing in some soaps, "Jasper has always wanted to follow his father, which is a good thing. But even Thomas and I married when he was 18."

I couldn't help the shock on my face, "You are thinking about me marrying Jasper? We only just met…. He is great, and saved me, but I am only 16."

She looked a little confused, "I was 15 when Thomas and I married dear. You are the right age, Thomas is finalizing the arrangements for Dinah's wedding to William Marston and she is your age. You don't want to wait too long for marriage do you?"

I looked at her and realized people didn't wait in this time for marriage. _'Oh crud'_ shaking my head no I looked at the water floating my hands in the water briefly, "no….. I just…. Marriage didn't seem an option for me. I have no family."

She patted my back, "I know you are a strong young woman Isabella, I know my daughter's admire your strength. The fact you are not a sobbing mess after today shows a great deal about you. But you are right, you don't have a family. Marrying will be the best option for you, if not the only option." She rinsed my hair, "Women need to marry to survive, this is a man's world after all."

I wanted to scream, I didn't have any rights….. I was only a girl here. This was not going to go over well.

Swallowing my pride I nodded, "But how can you want me for him? How does that make you happy? I don't have anything."

She leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Is that not obvious dear? You make him smile, worry, care… Before I came in here I spoke with him. He was shaking at the thought you being in danger. He thought he was going to lose you today."

Sighing I worried my bottom lip with my teeth, "I was stupid earlier, I shouldn't have tried to stop that man."

She nodded, "You are right, you shouldn't have, but you are hardly stupid. And I know Jasper was planning on asking if you would be alright with him courting you."

My jaw dropped and she smiled before continuing, "Thomas had a little father son talk with Jasper last night about you. I do think you make my son nervous, because I think he was going to asked you when you first arrived in town. But he decided to go with his father first."

I blushed as she stood up holding a bath gown out for me, I stood up trying to cover myself awkwardly, "Don't worry dear I am not looking." I quickly turned as she covered me.

After wrapping up, "Thank you. I don't think I've been bathed like that since I was a little girl."

She nodded as she helped me into clean under skirts and handed me a robe instead of a new dress. "Let's go to my sewing room, now would be the best time to size you" She smiled and led me out of the room.

Stepping into her sewing room as she closed the door behind me, I was amazed at all the different materials as she led me to a pedestal in the center of the room.

We spent the rest of the day together as she taught me how to measure and sew a dress. Dinah had even come in and joined us after an hour while we all got to be close.

* * *

End of Chapter 8! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I am so happy you all are enjoying this story!

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _After wrapping up, "Thank you. I don't think I've been bathed like that since I was a little girl."_

 _She nodded as she helped me into clean under skirts and handed me a robe instead of a new dress. "Let's go to my sewing room, now would be the best time to size you" She smiled and led me out of the room._

 _Stepping into her sewing room as she closed the door behind me, I was amazed at all the different materials as she led me to a pedestal in the center of the room._

 _We spent the rest of the day together as she taught me how to measure and sew a dress. Dinah had even come in and joined us after an hour while we all got to be close._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Isabella POV**

It had been 4 days since the incident in town and the subject seemed to have been forgotten by all but me. I was more than content to stay in the house or spend my time sitting in the barn, while spending time with Jasper as he cared for his horse.

Zanto was a beautiful horse, fairly calm, but he definitely had spirit. Jasper had offered a few times to teach me how to ride, but I had told him horses made me too nervous. He then offered for him to ride with me until I was more comfortable. But Harriett's words came back to me about being to close and I blushed bright red matching the dress I had been wearing. He smiled, but thankfully dropped the subject.

I was sitting in the sitting room alone reading a book when Mrs. Whitlock returned from town with Dinah and called me upstairs with them.

The maids had put down a number of boxes on the bed and left the room as I stood to the side not knowing what to expect.

Mrs. Whitlock smiled and took my hand, "Isabella dear, I know you have been through a lot recently and Dinah and I realized you probably didn't realize the date. I hope you do not take offense, but we figured we could help you out."

I was very confused now, "I don't know what you mean?"

She smiled as she opened a box, "It is the 21st of December my dear, Christmas is in 4 days."

Blushing I looked down, "Oh, I can just stay upstairs for your Christmas day. I don't want to intrude."

She smiled, "You misunderstood. Dinah and I realized you probably didn't know or have the means. So we might have put a few things for you to give as gifts."

I blushed embarrassed, "You really shouldn't have; I can't pay you back."

Dinah patted my leg, "We did it because we care about you, and you did help. Would you like to see the gifts?"

I nodded my head unsure of what would be there, not to mention I felt very uncomfortable with them buying these things on my behalf. Looking at everything I was shocked.

The mini dress I had sewn when Mrs. Whitlock was teaching me was Clara's doll's size. I had sewn her a new doll dress. The blue shawl I had sewn was for Harriett, and I had made 3 scarves for Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, and Elijah.

Looking up at them I couldn't help the smile, "I made these….."

Dinah smiled and sat next to me and whispered, "I can help you with a gift for mother too. You caught onto sewing very fast, both mother and I were impressed."

I nodded my head, "Thank you. I've never made anything before. Thank you for helping me with this."

Mrs. Whitlock hugged me and left the room.

Dinah and I sat alone when she pulled a small bag out of her skirt pocket. "I saw you glance at this at the store, I thought you might like to give it to Jasper. You've been helping me in the kitchen so please consider this as you paying for it. I just thought you might want to give him something extra." She hugged me and left following her mother.

Sitting there I didn't know what to expect. Opening the pouch I pulled out a small pocket knife with a wooden handle. Biting my lip wondering if he would like it.

 **Christmas Morning**

I woke up suddenly as Clara ran into my room and jumped up onto my bed shaking me, "Wake up Miss Isabella! It is Christmas Morning!"

I couldn't help but laugh and wrap my arm around her hugging her, "Well good morning Clara."

She snuggled with me under the blankets for a moment as my eyes drifted shut again. I heard her giggle, "Hi Brother!"

My eyes snapping open seeing Jasper standing in the hall looking at us from the open door Clara forgot to shut in her excitement. "Good morning ladies, I guess I will see you downstairs." He shut the door smiling as he probably saw me blushing.

Clara jumped up, "Jasper likes you!"

I blushed again, "Shush…. You can't be sure Clara. Let's get dressed shall we?"

She giggled, "Well then why was he watchin you with your eyes shut? Side's I know he and daddy have been talkin' about him courting you."

Biting my lip, "Dressed now little miss." I smiled at her ignoring her comments.

She just smiled and ran to the dresser pulling out a green dress with ivory trimmings and brought it over to me, "This will look so pretty on you"

She then turned and ran to her own room as Marie came in to help me dress. "Good Mornin' Miss Isabella"

Once I was dressed, downstairs and everyone had eaten breakfast everyone went into the sitting room. I sat down next to Dinah on the small couch in the room.

I luckily had enough time to sew Dinah and Mrs. Whitlock both shawls before today. I had to admit I was actually very good at it surprisingly. I was surprised that I had gotten gifts too. 2 new broaches from Mrs. Whitlock and Harriett, a new shawl from Jasper, a new hat from Mr. Whitlock, a scarf from Elijah, a pretty necklace Clara made for me and from Dinah the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book I had seen in the store the day of the robbery.

Everyone had broken away after the gifts had gone out, I stood up and wrapped my new shawl around my shoulders before taking my things up to my room.

There was a slight knock on my door frame and I turned to see Jasper standing in the hall. "I was wondering if you would like to talk a walk with me?"

I smiled nodding and moved to follow him after making sure his other gift was in my skirt pocket still. "Alright."

We walked out of the house and I turned to him pulling the shawl around my shoulders more to keep warm. Jasper looked at me and then his southern drawl broke the silence. "I actually have something else for you."

Smiling, "You didn't have to Jasper, the shawl is beautiful."

He smiled, "I am glad you like it." He looked nervous back at the house before handing me a flower made from paper. "I was wondering if you would agree to me courting you Isabella? Normally I would ask your father, but I cannot and I really like you…. I would like the chance to hold a place in your heart if you would allow me"

I couldn't breathe and had to mentally check if my jaw had dropped open. Taking a breath I knew he wasn't the Jasper I knew, but what if I found a way back? Would Jasper hate me? What would happen? Would he know? Would he have married Alice? Would he still become a vampire? Maria? The Southern Vampire War? The Civil War?

Jumping feeling his hands on my shoulders, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked you like that. Please forget it, I didn't mean to scare you."

He turned to leave the barn but I reached for his hand stopping him, "Please don't leave, I am sorry about not giving you an answer. You shocked me is all."

He turned back to me, his face curious, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Shaking my head, "Jasper, I like you. A lot. It just scares me, I am sure there are plenty of girls you know that are better than I am. I just don't want to get hurt is all. A lot has happened in the past two weeks of my life, a lot has changed." Looking down I realized I was still holding his hand, I had to realize I could never go back to my time. I would never see any of them again.

Closing my eyes taking a breath as I continued to hold his hand so he couldn't leave, Opening my eyes I saw hope in his. "I would like it very much if you courted me."

I couldn't even begin to describe the smile that broke out over his face, he was so full of life. He leaned down kissing the back of my hand, "You have just made me the happiest man here. I know it has been tough for you, but I will help you. And as for the others you spoke of stealing my gaze….. I have only ever seen you. I was blind before you arrived."

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks and remembered the knife, "Oh I almost forgot. I had another gift for you." Reaching into my skirt I pulled out the small bag handing it to him.

He smiled opening it, "Thank you. I will keep it with me always. You have given me too much today."

Blushing, "I admit your sister helped me. I think she wants you courting me as well."

He laughed slipping the knife into his pocket, "Which one? I have been hearing it from all members of my family. My mother most of all, she loves you like a new daughter already."

I smiled nodding, "Yes your mother, Dinah, Harriett, and Clara have all been mentioning you possibly courting me. Even Marie thought I was a good match for you."

He smiled, "Well, I guess we must appease the masses, or we will never hear the end of it."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You are funny Mister."

He smiled down at me holding his arm out to me and I slipped my arm through his as we walked out of the barn towards the river out back. "I am glad I can make you laugh Isabella. It is a beautiful sound."

We spent a little while longer walking and then returned to the house. Mrs. Whitlock was sitting in the front room smiling delicately at us upon our return. "Well I see the conversation was successful, I am pleased to see it."

She hugged Jasper and then me, "Isabella will you join me in the kitchen please? Jasper your father mentioned you to join him in his study when you returned."

He nodded kissing her cheek, "Yes mother. Have fun ladies."

 **Later That Evening**

I had heard that there was a Christmas party happening that evening at one of Mr. Whitlock's associates homes, but I never thought I was going until Mrs. Whitlock came in with Dinah and Harriett to have us all get dressed.

Looking at the extravagant dress my nerves spiked seeing the cage skirt I'd recognized from history books. Dear lord how was I going to sit!

Marie came over and unbuttoned the back of my dress helping me out of it before assisting Dinah and then Harriett.

Mrs. Whitlock looked over from where she already had the cage skirt on with the help of her own maid. "You three are going to look wonderful."

I looked around, "Where is Clara?"

Harriett smiled, "She is too young. This is my first year getting to go since I am in my 10th year now."

Nodding, it made sense. Plus she probably would need to go to sleep sooner. Marie took my hand to stand me in the center of the room, "Please stand here Miss Isabella, and hold your hands up over your head."

It took two others to help get the cage over my head and down to my waist, I felt like a bell as the heavy skirt cage was secured around my waist. I glanced at the door briefly _'will I fit?'_

Next Dinah was put in hers followed by Harriet.

I moved around stiffly, the corset tighter than normal pressing my chest up and the cage skirt making me stand perfectly straight. This was not going to go over well if I tripped.

Marie came over to me with a gold and cream dress with more frills and puffed sleeves than I had ever seen. After slipping it on and everything synched shut I couldn't believe I was the same person. I felt like one of Clara's dolls.

3 hours later we were all ready, hair curled, make up on, and headed out to the awaiting carriages.

I looked up and blushed seeing Jasper standing at the carriage waiting for me dressed up as well. He bowed to me when I walked up and took my hand kissing it, "You look beautiful Isabella."

I nodded trying to fight the blush from my cheeks as I heard Harriett and Dinah giggling behind me, "Thank you Jasper."

He quickly helped me into the carriage and then his sisters, as he and his father took the reins and we headed out towards the party.

It was magical, looking around there were statues, paintings, and servants. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts as he held his hand out to me, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I bit my lip taking his hand, "I would, but I might embarrass you Jasper. I can't dance."

He grinned at me sure of himself as he pulled me away from the wall as he whispered in my ear, "I won't let you fall, remember?"

I followed him remembering our conversation on the horse when I asked him not to let me fall and smiled at him nodding my head, "I do remember."

Once on the floor he held my right hand with his left and placed his other hand on my waist, looking down as I realized how small my waist looked in comparison to his hand while I was in my corset. Lifting my free hand to his shoulder I felt him mildly tighten his grip on my waist pulling me with him as we moved across the dance floor.

Smiling at him, "How are you doing that?"

He laughed a bit, "It is all positioning honestly."

He winced slightly as I stepped on his foot but didn't seem to lose his steps. "Sorry"

He just shook his head, "It is fine, and you didn't fall."

I laughed a bit as the dance continued late into the evening. By the time we were leaving, it was very late, or early, however you wanted to look at it. I leaned my head against the carriage side as I tried keeping my eyes open and the cold night air helped, however the shivering I could have done without.

Jasper looked back at me shrugging off his outer jacket and laying it over me before moving the horses out. I couldn't help but be grateful to him as I breathed in his scent feeling at home here... finally.

* * *

And the end of Chapter 9!

I think the next Chapter might hold a little jump in time since these first few chapters have almost been day by day. Also I am trying to make the time styles and dates as realistic as possible, so I am learning quite a bit about the Civil War! Always a plus when you learn about new history.

Please review and let me know what you all think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I laughed a bit as the dance continued late into the evening. By the time we were leaving, it was very late, or early however you wanted to look at it. I leaned my head against the carriage side as I tried keeping my eyes open, the cold night air helped however the shivering I could have done without._

 _Jasper looked back at me shrugging off his outer jacket and laying it over me before moving the horses out. I couldn't help but be grateful to him as I breathed in his scent feeling at home here finally._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Isabella POV April 1861**

It was spring now spring in Houston, and I was now sitting on a blanket with Dinah on the far side of the Whitlock farm lands that backed up to the river. Clara and Harriett were running around picking daisy's putting them in a pile by the blanket.

Leaning back on my elbow the breeze tickling my bare arms, long gone were the thick heavy dresses and out were the lightweight dresses with off shoulder sleeves.

Dinah looked over at me smiling, I hadn't seen her a lot lately after her wedding in February to William Marston, she had moved into his home giving Clara and Harriett their own rooms now. She had looked so beautiful on her wedding day, her veil trailing behind her down the aisle.

I smiled looking over at her now, her tight corset dresses traded out for empire style dresses. Her small hand cradling her belly swollen slightly with her growing child. I could hardly believe she was pregnant, and that everyone was happy for her. She was so young, but then again it was the normal here now.

She smiled over at me, "Isabella, is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, You just look like your glowing. You look so happy, I am happy for you."

She blushed, "Thank you, I am very happy. William is wonderful, his work keeps him busy though. We always managed to spend quiet time every evening though, you know see how his day went. He wants me to start looking for a nanny I like for when the baby arrives."

I tilted my head, "A nanny? Why would you need a nanny?"

She just smiled, "I forget you didn't have maids growing up, I apologize. It wouldn't be for all the time, but for events and things I can't take the baby too. Even mother had a nanny when we were younger for father's events."

I nodded, "It is just different is all, I can't wait for your baby to be born though. I love baby cuddles." Smiling at her belly, "Will I be able to watch your baby?"

She laughed and nodded, "I am sure you will need practice, so of course! I would love for you to visit often once the house William is having built is finished. Besides our child will be Jasper's niece or nephew, so in turn he or she will be yours once you're married. It will still be strange to be so far away."

She sent me a beaming smile placing her hand on mine when I blushed before she continued speaking. "William courted me for 6 months before asking for my hand, I don't see Jasper letting you get away."

I smiled sadly, "Really? He has been spending a lot of time at work or with his father and brother away from the house and me."

She just smiled, "He is working hard to secure a good position within the council, Father is teaching him everything. I think my brother wants to know he can take care of you, and any other little feet that may come along."

Smiling, "I don't know how I will be as a mother Dinah, I've never been around children."

She shook her head, "Babies maybe, however we will remedy that with this little one." She placed her hand on her belly.

"But I've seen you with Clara, she is only 6. You are so warm with her, I saw her quite often sneak into your room and you would allow her to cuddle with you." She looked out at the girls who were now making the daisies into crowns around their heads.

I laughed softly seeing Clara trying to put a daisy crown on her dog, "She is a special girl Dinah, I love her as if she was my own sister."

Looking back to Dinah, "You and Harriett too. Elijah follows me around a lot, I am unsure why though."

Dinah nodded, "You can attribute Elijah following you to Jasper. He asked him to watch out for you when he couldn't. He is protecting you."

I looked at her wide eyes, "Really?"

She nodded smiling but then sighed, "Yes, I think I need to head back into the house. I am feeling a bit tired."

I smiled knowing she had been really tired lately as I got up fixing my dress, looking over to the girls, "Harriett! Clara! Let's go girls, it is time to get in. Your sister needs to rest."

They giggled and came running over as I turned to help Dinah up of off the ground. "Let's get you into the house."

She giggled as she stood, "I think you will be a fine mother Isabella."

I blushed as we joined arms heading towards the house, "I think I have a while don't you?"

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "You never know."

Later that evening I was sitting in the family room, Dinah had gone home a few hours ago. Clara and Harriett had gone to bed about half an hour ago and the house was silent.

I leaned back in the plush chair tucking my legs beneath me as I opened my book reading about Alice being lost in a different world. I couldn't help but laugh at the parallel between my life and Alice's. Alice made it home though, I never would.

I jumped hearing the floor creaked behind me as I turned seeing Jasper standing behind me, "You startled me Jasper."

He smiled kissing the back of my hand, "My apologies Isabella, I am surprised you are still awake. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes I am fine thank you, I was just reading." Placing my bookmark back inside and shutting it.

He frowned looking at the book, "I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. I can leave."

Placing the book on the end table, "Please don't go. I…. I have missed you being around." I blushed looking down. I didn't want to seem needy, but lately his attentions had obviously been somewhere else.

He looked at me worried, "What is wrong Isabella? I know I have been busy as of late, but you have never been far from my mind."

I smiled at him, "Really?" Looking up at him, I reached out for his hand. "I was afraid that you lost interest in me."

He stood up walking over to me holding his hand out to me, I took his hand without question and stood up. He led me to the front door pulling my shawl off the coat rack handing it to me.

I looked at him questioningly as Marie walked into the room, Jasper turned to her. "If anyone asks let them know I took Isabella out to show her something." She nodded and smiled at me.

We walked out of the house as I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders, "Where are you taking me?"

He just turned and grinned at me over his shoulder, "Trust me?"

Biting my lip I nodded as we went out to the stables, "Of course I trust you Jasper."

He smiled at me as he led me to a hay stack sitting me down, "Sit here for a moment."

A few minutes later he reappeared with Zanto's bridled and saddled. I looked up at him confused, "You want to go riding? It is the middle of the night Jasper."

He just smiled offering his hand to me, "I know, and I promise to be nothing short of the gentleman I always am."

Putting my hand in his as he brought me over to Zanto's. Horses still made me nervous and Jasper was still the only person I had ridden with. Jasper mounted Zanto's and reached for my hand again pulling me up onto his lap.

Grabbing the reins with his right hand while his left arm secured around my waist as he took off out of the stable.

Looking up as we rode, the cool night air blowing my hair back as I watched the bright stars pass overhead. Looking back at Jasper I smiled before leaning into him.

A few minutes later he slowed his horse and walked him to a nearby tree, looking around we were at the water's edge of a small lake a few miles from the house.

Jasper lifted me slightly against his chest moving so he could jump down, before turning back to help me down.

Standing so close to him I could see the pink in his cheeks from the wind almost forgetting I knew him once before so very differently. It made me sad that he lost his young carefree ways once he became a vampire. Jasper had always looked as if he was in pain. A look I had yet to see here, thinking about it I had to wonder if it was the war too?

I hardly thought about the future I came from anymore, it had been months and there was no help insight. Sure I missed my parents and the Cullen's, but I had Jasper and the Whitlock's here and they had all taken me in. It was actually starting to seem like my old life was a dream, a reality that I lost interest in returning to more and more with each passing day.

This was becoming my home more and more, I never really got along with the technology of my time, sure I missed the t.v. and cars, but they were nothing I needed.

Jasper brought my attention back to the present by tucking a flyaway strand of my hair behind my ear, "You seem lost in thought darlin', Are you alright?"

I nodded smiling at him, "Yes I am fine, I am sorry I was just thinking about my life before meeting you and your family."

He nodded, "Do you miss it? I mean are you thinking about leaving?"

Looking up at him startled I panicked and louder than I expected I yelled, "NO!"

He looked down at me in shock and then smiled, "Well then darling, don't worry. No one wants you to leave, I think if you did I wouldn't be the only one to try and come after you."

Blushing, "I….I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Looking up at him, "You would come after me?"

He smiled down at me nodding, "I would go anywhere for you." He reached down holding my hand, "I am sorry for not being around lately. There have been quite a few more council meetings lately. And I have been working on a project with my father and brother."

Smiling, "What kind of project? Is it for the meetings?"

He shook his head, his golden blonde hair tickling the side of his shoulders, "No the meetings are not about pleasant things, the project is a gift for one of my father's associates. I am not sure who though."

Frowning, "What is so unpleasant?"

I could see the hesitation in his features, "I really shouldn't be worrying a young lady like this, Please let's forget about the meetings. I don't wish you at unease, my mother doesn't even know about the reason behind them."

I nodded allowing him to drop the subject which he seemed grateful for, he look my hand and pulled me closer, "Would you mind if I walked close to you?"

I smiled shaking my head no, "I enjoy your company Jasper, I always have."

He looked down at me as we talked for a while, just a boy and a girl without other worries. I reached down in the water splashing Jasper slightly. He was shocked at first but then chased me around the trees before I was pinned to one with him leaning in over me.

I smiled looking up at him, my breathing was a little harder as my chest moved visibly up and down. "Jasp…?"

He cut me off by leaning in and kissing my softly at first before placing his hand on my waist and the other cupping my cheek.

My hands left the trunk of the tree which I had been using as support to rest against his chest as he pulled me in closer deepening the kiss.

Finally my lungs screamed for air and we broke apart, I knew my cheeks were flaming red now and it wasn't from the cool night air, or the riding.

He leaned his forehead to rest against mine while he caught his own breath, "Miss… Isabella, I should apologize for kissing you like that, but I cannot."

Leaning back he pushed my hair over my shoulder placing another quick kiss on my swollen lips before pulling away completely.

Raising my hand to my lips I blushed, "I am glad you didn't apologize. I liked that very much."

He smiled at me, "I have been wanting to do that for a very long time, I am happy I didn't offend you."

He took my hand and led me back to the horse, "I should get you back though, before father sends out someone to find us."

We rode back to the house in silence, his hand around my waist like every other time we rode, but it meant more to me now.

Once back at the stables, he lowered me to the ground kissing me once more before we headed back into the house. He walked me to my bedroom door and kissed my hand good night before retiring down the hall to his own room.

* * *

End of Chapter 10!

AND THE FIRST KISS! I love Jasper and Isabella together. Although sadly I must say the happy times will not stay forever, remember this is 1861, Civil War time…

Please please review


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas! I actually have about the next 20 chapter's written –sneaky smile- Just finally touching them as I put them up. I tried writing as much as I could over the past few months. However the end has not been written yet, I have an idea just have to type it on out as I go

Although I did add in a little Jasper and Carlisle that wasn't here before just for all the requests

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _He leaned his forehead to rest against mine while he caught his own breath, "Miss… Isabella, I should apologize for kissing you like that, but I cannot."_

 _Leaning back he pushed my hair over my shoulder placing another quick kiss on my swollen lips before pulling away completely._

 _Raising my hand to my lips I blushed, "I am glad you didn't. I liked that very much."_

 _He smiled at me, "I have been wanting to do that for a very long time, I am happy I didn't offend you."_

 _He took my hand and led me back to the horse, "I should get you back though, before father sends out someone to find us."_

 _We rode back to the house in silence, his hand around my waist like every other time we rode, but it meant more to me now._

 _Once back at the stables, he lowered me to the ground kissing me once more before we headed back into the house. He walked me to my bedroom door and kissed my hand good night before retiring down the hall to his own room._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Gripping the windowsill as I looked out at the trees as I listened to Rosalie's half of the phone call to Edward.

He seemed to have been badgering her for details about the visions again. She finally exploded telling him I kissed her. Well my past self kissed her.

Hearing her hanging up and telling Carlisle Edward would need a new phone.

I scoffed a bit, just who did he think he was? He left her. He hurt her emotionally, and then left her in the woods. What if something had happened to her?

' _She is mine to protect…. Was mine.'_ Shaking my head at the thoughts going through my head, what was I thinking?

Hitting the sill, "Jasper stop, she isn't your girlfriend." Grabbing my head as I thought to myself, _'But she is…. I was courting her…. I made my intentions known.'_

Hearing a knock at my door I turned to see Carlisle slipping in the room, "How are you holding up son?"

Giving a short laugh while shaking my head, "Confused…"

Running a hand through my hair, "I courted her. I kissed her. I feel how much I loved her. I love her. I want to tear Edwards's arms from his body and beat him with them for being upset about my visions about my….. About Isabella."

Carlisle nodded, "Your possessive over her now."

Nodding, "I never got to know her here. Sure I drove her and Alice to Arizona, but she never spoke. She was too worried for any type of conversation. Oh her birthday….. Where I almost killed her. Edward never allowed us to talk, you know that. With my issues of resisting human blood he didn't want to risk my being near her…."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "It makes me wonder what might have happened if you did get to know her in this time."

Clinching my fists, "Oh yes. That would have gone over well with Edward." Shaking my head, "I am getting to know her for the first time Carlisle. Every time something changes…. Every time I see her smile. It is like I am there. And then I wake up and she is gone, and I am still alone. Only now I have these memories, and I know I am in love with her."

He sat there silently looking around the room as he dug his heel into the plush carpet.

Growling as absentmindedly picked up a book flipping through the pages before setting it back down, "I don't even know what to call the woman I am in love with."

Looking up at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, "Is she my girlfriend? Someone I courted in the past? Ex-Girlfriend since it was so long ago? I love her, but she is in my past. She isn't here. And when I talk about her…. I just don't know."

Rubbing my back slightly, I could feel contemplation rolling off him. "Why not just Isabella? Everyone here is used to hearing her as Bella. But she accepted you calling her by her full name. Something she didn't grant to Edward."

Looking up at him nodding as I closed my eyes and then back to the man that had taken me in, "Thank you." Looking at him, "Has the Volturi granted you an audience?"

He sighed, "No. They said maybe in another 100 years."

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

The family with the exception of Elijah who was tending to his horse headed into town the following week, Mrs. Whitlock wanted to shop a bit and Mr. Whitlock and Jasper had been called in for another council meeting.

The two broke away as I walked with Mrs. Whitlock, Harriett and Clara down to a few shops. Looking through some different shops we picked up some more material, Mrs. Whitlock and I were going to start sewing a few baby gowns for when Dinah delivered.

Smiling as I picked up a little wooden toy train, my fingers trailing over the little smoke stack. It was amazing detail, but I put the toy back down. Mrs. Whitlock told me they wouldn't buy toys until the baby was born and we knew if it was a he or she.

I continued walking thinking about how strange it was not to have ultrasounds or x-rays here, it really made me worry. I had my first x-ray at 3 one and a half years old when I rolled off my mother's bed and broke my arm.

I blushed thinking about having kids of my own with Jasper, after the kiss a week ago I couldn't help but smile every time he looked at me. When I was near him, I always felt at home.

It had been about two hours when the town seemed to speed up, there were men running in and out of the main buildings.

Stepping aside as a man almost ran into me, I looked at Nora,"Mrs. Whitlock do you know what is happening?"

She frowned shaking her head, "I am afraid not my dear. Thomas should be out soon, he should have more answers."

I nodded wishing Jasper would come out of the building to me. I must have been bouncing up and down because Mrs. Whitlock placed her hand on my shoulder to slow me,

She smiled gently at me, "Don't worry dear, I am sure everything will be alright."

I wanted to nod my head, but a boy about Elijah's age came running out, "The war is here! The war is here!"

Putting my hand up to cover my shocked expression, "What day is it?"

A man sitting next to me answered, "It is April 12th Miss." Before he as well ran off.

How could I have been so stupid! How did I forget the civil war? Seeing Jasper and his father walking from the building in a hurry I ran out from the shade and wrapped my arms around him, "Jasper please tell me what happened."

I saw Mrs. Whitlock embracing her husband as well before she broke into tears at something he said.

Jasper cupped my face in his hands, "Come over here." He pulled me away from the crowd before continuing, "The south had declared war on the northern states. There was a battle in South Carolina, they are calling men to sign up and join in the ranks."

Shaking my head gripping his shirt in my hands. "No…. not you can't leave me Jasper. Maybe you won't be picked." I couldn't help the tears pricking at my eyes as I hugged him close to me. I didn't care that it might not be appropriate at the moment, I knew the south lost. I knew Jasper never made it home. I finally found home here and now the rug was being pulled out from beneath me.

I felt him kiss the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me tightly as if afraid I would disappear, "I already signed up to go Isabella."

My blood ran cold and I backed up, pulling from his arms. "What?"

He sighed looking at me, "I enlisted, that is what my father and I just did. He is in a command role due to his council seat, and I will be leaving to fight tomorrow morning. I won't stand by and do nothing to protect you."

I couldn't stop myself from shaking, "You can't… I…. the war…. People die in war Jasper. I can't lose you. I want to be with you. You don't approve of slavery Jasper. Your family doesn't even keep slaves! Why did you do that?"

He looked at me as if trying to find the right words, "I am going to protect you. To protect my family. Do you really think the northerners are going to check Marie and all the others to see if they are slaves? No they won't, they will kill you and 'free' them. I need to protect you, my father has been preparing….."

I pushed him away as he tried to pull me in again, "The meetings? The unpleasant meetings?" I felt like I was going to explode, I wasn't sure what lead him to join the first time when I wasn't present. But it wasn't me, I never thought he joined. Drafted yes, but joined?

He looked desperate to console me by cupping my face in his hands as if he was going to kiss me, but I couldn't take it. I pushing him away again and turned running into a crowd of people to disappear for a while. I couldn't let myself fall deeper for him, it scared me already, but now he was leaving.

I didn't know how long I walked before the haze lifted from me and I realized I had walked about halfway back to the house alone. Looking around there was no one insight. Everyone was still crowding in the town square waiting for more news or signing up to die.

After another hour I made it home, the carriage was still gone and I briefly felt guilty about leaving without letting anyone know.

As I turned to head upstairs Elijah came down stopping in his tracks before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. "Are you alright Miss Isabella? Why are you crying?"

I realized much to my embarrassment I was still crying, my face was hot, flush and wet from my tears. "I…. Jasper is leaving. He told me in town."

He looked around me before putting an arm around me leading me to a chair, "Leaving to where?" Looking back at me, "I didn't hear the carriage pull up, how did you get here?"

I looked at the ground, I felt as if I was going to be in a lot of trouble for what I did, "I walked. I may have not told anyone where I was going."

His eyes widened and I knew I was right, "Father and Jasper won't be happy. Go upstairs to your room and stay there." He then took my arm pulling me up the stairs as he lead me to my room as if wanting to be sure I went inside.

I sat on the bed mumbling to myself, "Great I am going to be scolded by a 14 year old."

But he turned and ran out of the house, jumping on his horse before racing towards town leaving me alone.

An hour later I hear the sound of a horse approaching the house at a full gallop, glancing out of the window I saw Jasper riding Elijah's horse and sunk to the floor. Taking a deep breath knowing my face was still red and a bit swollen, but there was not much I could do about that now.

I flinched hearing the front door slam open and shut followed by his loud footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall towards my room.

Panicking as I felt my heart slamming into my chest. This was it, he was going to throw me out and then leave to fight and die in a war.

Wrapping my hands around my knees pulling them to my chest the best I could with the huge fluffy skirt in the way as I buried my face in the material.

Flinching again as my bedroom door flew open and bounced off the wall, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

I tried pushing myself further into the wall wishing it would just absorb me, but I had no such luck. His footsteps rounded my bed and then felt his breath on my cheek, he was hovering over me as fresh tears began to fall soaking my skirt.

His hand wrapped around my bare upper arm as he tried lifting me to look at him, I felt like I was falling apart. Finally I looked up expecting to see angry eyes glaring at me, however all I found were terrified ones.

Throwing myself into his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, "I can't lose you Jasper, I can't. You can't leave me alive by myself."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter than he had ever held me before, as if trying to still my shaking body. One of his arms wrapping around my waist the other wrapping around me but holding the back of my head to his shoulder. "Isabella I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I never want to leave you." His fingers leaving my head trailing up and down my back to soothe me. "I thought… I thought something happened to you when I couldn't find you in town."

He pulled back sitting me on the edge of the bed while he was still on his knee in front of me, "I must say this is not how I envisioned this for you but…. Ever since you came into our lives, my life. I have never felt more complete." He tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear. "Isabella you woke me up and showed me how to live, how to love. I may have asked you to allow me to court you back at Christmas, but I knew even then. You were the only girl I could ever want. I love you Isabella. Will you be my wife? Have my children? Will you marry me Isabella?"

Looking down at him wide eyed searching his face for anything telling me that this was not real when I saw in his hand the most beautiful antique diamond ring, the small band perfect for my hand. I couldn't help shaking as I nodded my head before throwing myself back into his arms, "Yes!"

He held me tightly before pulling back placing the ring on my finger and pulling me to him kissing me deeply wrapping his arms around me.

I fell into his chest tucking my head under his chin wrapping my arms around him, I wanted this. I knew I wouldn't ever see Charlie or Renee again, I would never see the Cullen's. Bella Swan died in Italy to them, they would never know what happened to me.

Gripping his shirt I knew it was selfish, but I had to try and stop Jasper from being turned by Maria. Remembering the one piece of advice Jasper gave me before I was sent here. To stay away from Galveston.

* * *

Ahhhh War and an engagement! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews. It is always great seeing new people finding my story :-)

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _He held me tightly before pulling back placing the ring on my finger and pulling me to him kissing me deeply wrapping his arms around me._

 _I fell into his chest tucking my head under his chin wrapping my arms around him, I wanted this. I knew I wouldn't ever see Charlie or Renee again, I would never see the Cullen's. Bella Swan died in Italy to them, they would never know what happened to me._

 _Gripping his shirt I knew it was selfish, but I had to try and stop Jasper from being turned by Maria. Remembering the one piece of advice Jasper gave me before I was sent here. To stay away from Galveston._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Alice POV**

I was worried about Jasper, we might not be married any longer but it didn't mean my love had gone too. I still loved him, just not in the way mates should be loved. It was the reason I had let him go, but looking at him now made me wonder if I had done the right thing.

Jasper has been as close to comatose as it was possible for a vampire lately. Once Bella had been sent back in time his visions started getting longer and longer.

Looking around the room was somber as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling, Carlisle was still unsure of how long Jasper would be like this and thought it best that he was never alone.

Usually he was more awake at night, which made sense since his past self slept at night. That was the only thing that wasn't different. However it seemed Isabella was changing Jasper's life a great deal for him to be seeing so much.

Edward had left after only two days of yelling at an unconscious Jasper and throwing things against the wall, saying that it was too hard seeing Bella back then. He couldn't watch her die. Apparently she had been attacked and Edward saw Jasper save her, or as he put it Jasper rode off in to the sunset with her.

It had been months since she went back in time, so obviously she was still alive and with his family. Otherwise Jasper would have snapped out of this trance that had kept him prisoner.

Looking out the window I saw the sun had set and knew he would be coming around soon.

Looking back at him as his eyes blinked, "Welcome back to our world Jas."

He groaned sitting up as he ran a hand through his hair, "I am getting in deeper Alice….. Nothing is the same."

I nodded sitting over by him on the bed, "Well with her staying with your family we knew things would change your reliving everything that was different, and now that you're past self kissed her….." I looked down unsure what to say remembering when that happened.

Grimacing remembering Rose talking to Edward about it on the phone. We all heard when he chucked his phone at some hard surface after saying he needed more time.

He looked over at me, "Alice, I asked her to marry me. The Civil War started and I signed up to go. To protect her. She got scared when I told her… she was mad. I remember being so scared that I lost her. When I found her, I… I lost it for a minute. I know I must have scared the livin' daylights outta her when I came after her."

He looked down at his own hand for a moment before looking back to me, "I asked her to marry me."

I looked at him wide eyed, I knew I wanted to ask what she said. But I couldn't form the words, this would be a huge change for Jasper. He was never married before me.

He looked down and grasped his hair in his hands, "She said yes. I put the ring on her finger. It was my grandmothers that she brought over to America, I completely forgot about that ring."

I put my hand on his shoulder not sure what to say.

He looked up at me, "Alice I fell in love with her. I saw her… I know she was in love with me too. At first she was reserved, but after a while she seemed to be comfortable there. Like she belonged in that time with me. My family adored her, my mother loved her as another child. She was my family."

I looked over at him sadly, I knew he was seeing everything for the first time. "You love her, even now." It was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded his head, "And I will never feel her skin against mine again. I can remember it, and it will stay engrained in my vampire memory. But I will never have her."

* * *

 **Human Jasper POV**

Looking at the girl in my arms that had come into my life and turned everything upside down. She was different from the other girls I had met, she was strong and soft at the same time. My fiancée. My future bride.

Her breathing had slowed down and evened out as she fell asleep in my arms as we sat on the floor in her room, looking around I was thankful my family was still in town.

Taking a breath I smelt her scent of flowers and smiled, I loved the feeling over her in my arms. She fit perfectly where she was, and now tomorrow I was leaving her. I had to leave her though, I had to protect her from the war as I vowed to keep it from her.

A while later she started stirring in my arms and looked up at me, she was perfect. Her hair messed slightly, her glossy eyes focusing on mine.

Smoothing out her hair with my hand as she blushed, "Hello, did you sleep well?"

She smiled sitting up, "Yes…. I am sorry I feel asleep on you like that."

I nodded, "I actually enjoyed it, and we are engaged. I like being this close to you."

She smiled and then as if it was an afterthought she sat up smoothing her dress, "Yes, but we shouldn't be alone like this. We are not married….."

I nodded wondering if she knew how much she meant to me, "My apologize Isabella, I know it is important we stay separate until we are wed. I just don't know how long we will be apart until we see each other again. I am glad to have the memory of you asleep peaceful in my arms. It will keep me going until we are together again."

Her eyes started to well up with unshed tears again as she looked like she was trying to fight them back, "I am going to miss you so much Jasper. Just promise me you will come back."

My body seemed to take a mind of its own as I leaned forward claiming her lips again only breaking away when I heard the sound of my father's carriage approaching the house.

Standing up I wrapped my arms around her hugging her to my chest, loving the feel of her small arms around me. As I pulled away from her I nodded to the window, "My family has returned home. I best head downstairs. I can let them know you wish to be alone if you would like?"

She shook her head, "I will be down for dinner in a while, I just need to clean myself up a bit. I look like a mess."

I just smiled at her, "You are beautiful my Isabella."

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling I knew it was very early, but I doubted I was the only one awake.

Last night had been hard, dinner was a silent affair since no one wanted to talk about the large elephant in the room. However as the man and leader of the house Mr. Whitlock broke the silence beginning the dinner conversation.

He had informed us and Jasper that due to Jasper having already started attending the council meeting he managed to get his position change from Private to a Second Lieutenant. Apparently he knew enough about the northerners positioning and tactics than most and they had been grooming him to be an officer in the confederate army.

I supposed I should have realized that, Jasper had always said proudly he had been the youngest major in the confederate army. I knew he was destined to climb the ranks of the military, but now he had me waiting at home for him. Would that change things?

Hearing footsteps outside of my door I sat up as Marie peeked inside with a lit candle.

There was no smile on her face, only a solemn expression, "I thought you might like to get dressed early today since Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Jasper are leaving."

I nodded as I stood up shakily, "Yes thank you Marie." I walked over to my dresser pulling out the yellow dress with little flowers I had worn when Jasper kissed me for the first time and silently laid it out on the bed.

After dressing I grabbed a shawl to cover my shoulders from the morning spring air and headed down stairs where Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock stood in an embrace by the window. Averting my eyes at their tender moment only to see Jasper standing outside.

Heading out the door my breath caught in my throat seeing him. He was dressed in a Confederate Uniform, the grey material more real to me now that any history book ever made it to me. Zanto standing next to him fully saddled, with a confederate blanket.

Closing the satchel on Zanto's saddle he turned hearing my footsteps and removed his hat and bowed to me slightly. "Isabella, I didn't realize you would be awake this early." He smiled looking me over, "I love that dress my dear."

I stepped down off of the porch towards him, "You mistakenly thought I could sleep last night." Touching his cheek with my hand, "There is no possible way I would miss seeing you off. I want as much time with you as possible."

He smiled down at me lifting my left hand with my ring kissing it, "I will be back Isabella, and I am marrying you when I do. I want you to plan for it, it will keep your mind off my absence here."

I nodded, "Of course, everything will be perfect when you return. We can get our own place and…."

He put his finger to my lips silencing me, "We actually have our own place, I wanted it to show it to you myself. I wanted to ask you to marry me there, but then this happened. Ask Elijah to take you there; that is the project I was working on with him and our father. We were building you a home."

I couldn't help the tears, "It will be our home when you return." I couldn't believe he had literally built a home for us.

He smiled nodding, "Our home. The house is complete and there are a few furniture pieces built, but I will need to build more upon my return. I hope you will like it."

Smiling I nodded my head, didn't he know how happy he made me? Didn't he know how much I loved him? "I love you Jasper, and our home will be perfect."

He leaned down kissing me as if it were his last breath, his hands on my waist holding me close to him. "I love you Isabella, I will write you as often as I can. Wait for me."

I turned and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock were standing outside and had seen our kiss. They just nodded though knowing we were saying goodbye. Mrs. Whitlock holding a grim smile with small tears trailing down her face.

Mr. Whitlock came over to me embracing me as Jasper hugged his mother goodbye while she wept holding her baby boy.

Mr. Whitlock brought my attention back to him as he held my left hand in his, "My mother's ring fits you beautifully Isabella. I will be proud to call you my daughter-in-law upon our return."

I blushed, "Thank you Mr. Whitlock, I love Jasper very much. I never thanked you for taking me in months ago, but I am so very grateful to you and your family. I will be honored to join it."

He bowed his head and leaned in kissing my cheek, "He loves you very much Isabella, and he will come back to you. I will make sure of it, but I need you to do something for me."

Crossing my hands I nodded, "Of course, what do you need me to do?"

He took my hand and led me away from Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock who were still hugging as I saw Jasper trying to console her. Turning back to me with his voice lowered a bit, "I need you to take care of my family and the house if it comes down to it."

The breath caught in my throat, "Mrs. Whitlock is the lady of the house, I am sure she will handle everything."

He shook his head no giving me a sad smiled, "My lovely Nora is holding on by a strand, with Dinah married and having a baby and having her own house to care for I am turning to you. Additionally William and Dinah will be moving once his new house is complete."

Putting his hand on my shoulder, "As my son's fiancée, I turn to you. Please care for my wife and remaining children. They will need your strength, you are an amazing woman Isabella, and sometimes I feel beyond your time." He hugged me again, "I know you can do this."

I was speechless as I hugged him back, "I will care for them, I promise."

We walked back to Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock, I never noticed before the tremble in her hands as she grasped her son, maybe Mr. Whitlock was right.

Jasper pulled me to him again kissing me one last time before mounting Zanto's. "Let my siblings know I love them."

I nodded petting Zanto's mane, "Take care of Jasper for me Zanto alright? You are the only horse I trust to do so." I smiled as he huffed and nudged me with his nose. Looking up at Jasper, "Second Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, you best come home and marry me."

He smiled nodding his hat to me, "Darlin' I will do my very best not to let you down."

I stepped back nodding to Mr. Whitlock as he and Jasper turned their horses and headed down the drive to the house. Mrs. Whitlock came over and we held onto each other until they were out of sight before heading back into the house.

* * *

And another Chapter down

I hate good byes, but I wanted to show a little of Isabella and Mr. Whitlock interacting. I realized I hadn't done much of that. Well Please review and let me know what you are thinking!


	13. Chapter 13

**Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I nodded petting Zanto's mane, "Take care of Jasper for me Zanto's alright? You are the only horse I trust to do so." I smiled as he huffed and nudged me with his nose. Looking up at Jasper, "Officer Cadet Jasper Whitlock, you best come home and marry me."_

 _He smiled nodding his hat to me, "Darlin' I will do my very best not to let you down."_

 _I stepped back nodding to Mr. Whitlock as he and Jasper turned their horses and headed down the drive to the house. Mrs. Whitlock came over and we held onto each other until they were out of sight before heading back into the house._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Isabella POV**

Mr. Whitlock had been right, Mrs. Whitlock wasn't handling the pressure of Jasper and his father leaving well. They had been gone for 10 days now, and word of different battles being fought had come through the city, however there was no way to know if Mr. Whitlock or Jasper were among them.

Mr. Whitlock due to his senior position on the council was given the rank of Captain and a Company of 100 men, Jasper included. But we had not heard his name mentioned.

There were also mentions of the amount of soldiers being killed, although I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts away from that.

I walked downstairs this morning to find as usual Mrs. Whitlock sitting in the front room knitting blankets for Dinah's baby. As I turned to the kitchen I hear something fall and hurried in. My jaw dropped seeing Clara and Harriett holding a bowl with 2 eggs cracked on the floor.

Clara immediately started to cry and I bent down picking her up, "Clara sweetheart they are just eggs, we can go get more from the chicken coop out back."

She shook her head and Harriett spoke up, "Today is Jasper's birthday and even though he isn't here she wanted to bake him a cake."

I hugged Clara trying to hold back the tears, "Well then I think we need to get some new eggs don't you?"

Putting Clara back down on her feet I smiled at her as I took her hand letting her lead me to the chickens.

Hours later we stood looking at the completed cake and smiled, "Well ladies, I think dessert will be very tasty tonight."

Mrs. Whitlock walked in the room and I realized she must have smelt the cake, "Jasper would love your cake girls."

They ran to her hugging her tightly, "Thank you momma."

I just smiled and backed out of the room for them to have their moment. I was heading out for a walk when I noticed a lone rider coming down the drive. He was wearing a confederate uniform and I started panicking immediately, how would they notify us if something happened? A rider? A letter? My heart started beating widely as he neared and dismounted his horse.

Walking to me he took off his hat and bowed, "Afternoon Mam, Are you Mrs. Whitlock?"

I shook my head no, "No, Mrs. Whitlock is in the house. Please come this way I will take you in."

He nodded and then stopped me, "Are you Miss Swan then?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to the man, and I couldn't help the words tumbling from my lips, "Please don't tell me something happened to Jasper….. Please he has to be alright."

The man's eyes widened, "No, no Mam. I am a postal rider. I have…." He turned pulling out two letters, "A letter for you and Mrs. Whitlock." He held out the two letters, one addressed to me and the other to Nora.

He smiled at me, "Both men were fine when they handed me the letters."

I took the letters letting the relieve flow over me, "I am sorry I panicked…..Thank you for bringing these. Would you like to come in for food? Lunch is being prepared."

He smiled, "Thank you Mam, it would be nice. Would you mind me filling my canteen at your well?"

I nodded, "Of course the pump is right by the house, please follow me."

On entering the house I gave Mrs. Whitlock her letter and showed the rider to the dining room before escaping to the stables sitting by Zanto's empty stall.

My hands were shaking so hard as I broke the seal on the letter unfolding it as if it would disappear if I wasn't carefully with it.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _We have been so busy since we arriving in Arkansas, this is the first chance that I have had to write. The second day after we arrived here, we commenced fighting and it is not over. For 5 days, we were so busy fighting that we could hardly get time enough to eat our meals and sleep. I am not certain that I will have a chance of sending this, but I wished write you to let you know that I am among the living. I know it was a great worry for you._

 _We have been on the move in the northern Arkansas territory, but I have not time to give you the particulars of our trip. I will write again in a few days if I can get a chance to send it and write you a long one. I just came off of watch and found the others all writing to send by a man that has been discharged due to injury and leaving for home this morning. The yanks boasted that we would never get back to Missouri but they were mistaken, for we arrived with minimal loss, we never lost a man out of our company and only one or two injured. I wish I had time to give you a full description of our trip. It would be very interesting to you I know; but you will have to put up with this short letter for the present. I only know I fight only for your safety and my family's._

 _I never wanted to see you half as bad in all my life as I do now. I would give anything in the world to see you now and marry you, making you Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I have no idea when I will have that pleasure at this point. We can't get any news here - do not know what is going on in the outside world, my return is here and I would love to hear from you, how is my mother? Harriett, Clara, Dinah, and Elijah? We will remain in this vicinity, I expect for some time to obtain new horses. Our horses took the brunt of the attacks, but do not fear Zanto's is quite well. I do believe he misses you as well._

 _I must close for fear I will not get to send my letter off. Write often I will get them some time. I will write every chance, but please do not be uneasy when you do not get letters, for when we are moving around as we will be, it might become impossible to write or to send them off if we did write. Give my love to my mother and siblings. My love and a thousand kisses to you. How my heart yearns to be with you. Goodbye my sweet Isabella._

 _As ever, your devoted and loving Fiancé,_

 _Second Lt, Jasper Whitlock_

Folding the letter back up I couldn't help but breathe a little easier knowing he had been able to get a letter to me. He was alive, my Jasper was alive. Closing my eyes for a minute I put the letter in my skirt pocket and headed back into the house.

As I walked through the kitchen I saw the soldier eating and I smiled glad knowing at least one soldier was warm and getting to eat enough right now.

Heading up to my room grabbing some paper, quill and ink on the way, I needed to let him know all was well. Clara followed me into my room and sat silently on the bed as I wrote the letter.

 _My Dear Jasper,_

 _You don't know how much relief I felt when I received your letter, thank you for writing me as soon as you could. Hearing that you have already seen the battle field hurts my heart, I never wished you to be in danger. Especially for me._

 _Your sisters and brother are doing well, little Clara is actually sitting beside me on the bed while I write you now. I would like to wish you a happy birthday Jasper, you are officially 10 and 9 years old today. I do hope that at least for today you are free from battle. Your sisters made you a cake this morning and we are planning on celebrating your day after dinner._

 _Your brother has taking to his duty of protecting us very seriously, I usually find him walking the fence of your father's house with his rifle. I doubt he will let any harm come to us, you should not worry about us. He has also been checking on the cotton and corn fields as well as the cattle, he feels we will have a good year of production._

 _Your sister Dinah is doing well, the morning illness that affected her early months of pregnancy have dissipate. Her color has come back to her cheeks, although absent her father and brother she worries. Her husband's new house has been completed in Tennessee, I will miss her a great deal. They will be leaving soon to get settled before she gets too large to travel. I will miss her dearly._

 _We have not had a chance to go to the house you built for us yet, however I have spoken to Elijah and he will be taking me the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we are heading into town for morning mass, and then to return home._

 _I cannot wait to become your wife. There have been a great many rumors lately about how close the Norther's are. I am trying to be strong for your family, but I do have my fears. Knowing you are out there protecting us eases my fear greatly._

 _Please take care and return to me as soon as you can._

 _With much love and devotion,_

 _Isabella Swan_

Sealing the letter I quickly wrote down the address Jasper sent the letter from and swiftly walked back to the house.

Walking up to the postal rider who was just finishing his meal as Harriett took his emptied plate and cup from the table.

He smiled looking up at me nodding his hate as he stood, "Thank you for the meal Miss Swan, it was most fillin'"

Nodding my head with a smile, "You are most welcome Sir. Might I give you a letter to send back? I realize you aren't headed there, but if you could drop it off at the post for me it would help a great deal." My outstretched hand holding the letter to him.

He bowed to me slightly, "I would be happy to deliver the letter to the post for you Miss Swan. Mrs. Whitlock asked me to deliver a letter there for her husband as well."

Nodding my head as I walked with him out to the well pump to fill his canteen. "Thank you Sir. I will leave you too it then. Good luck." Nodding my head as I turned and returned to the house.

* * *

Thank you, and this is the end of the Chapter. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Walking up to the postal rider who was just finishing his meal as Harriett took his emptied plate and cup from the table._

 _He smiled looking up at me nodding his hate as he stood, "Thank you for the meal Miss Swan, it was most fillin'"_

 _Nodding my head with a smile, "You are most welcome Sir. Might I give you a letter to send back? I realize you aren't headed there, but if you could drop it off at the post for me it would help a great deal." My outstretched hand holding the letter to him._

 _He bowed to me slightly, "I would be happy to deliver the letter to the post for you Miss Swan. Mrs. Whitlock asked me to deliver a letter there for her husband as well."_

 _Nodding my head as I walked with him out to the well pump to fill his canteen. "Thank you Sir. I will leave you too it then. Good luck." Nodding my head as I turned and returned to the house._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The room was dark only lit by a single candle that flickered back and forth as if dancing. Bella sat in a wooden rocking chair dressed in her night gown and house robe, gently pushing herself with the balls of her feet. Her fingers gently turned the page in her book as she continued to read to Clara who was lying in her bed a few feet from her.

"So she called softly after it: 'Mouse dear! Do come back again, and we won't talk about cats or dogs either, if you don't like them!' When the mouse heard this, it turned round and swan slowly back to her: its face was quite pale (with passion, Alice thought), and it said in a low, trembling voice, 'Let us get to the shore, and then I'll tell you my history, and you'll understand why it is I hate cats and dogs.'

It was high time to go, for the pool was getting quite crowded with birds and animals that had fallen into it: there was a Duck and a Dodo, a Lory and an Eaglet, and several other curious creatures. Alice led the way, and the whole party swan to the shore."

Looking up as the chapter came to an end getting ready to let Clara know two chapters were enough and that it was time for bed. However she smiled seeing Clara's eye's closed and her breathing had evened out.

Blowing out the candle on Clara's night stand before getting up to leave the room. She stopped as she heard Clara's soft drowsy voice, "I am glad you are here."

Bella turned to respond to Clara, but she was already back fast asleep. Smiling she left her room and walked down the hall to her own.

Slipping inside and closing the door before walking over to her bed. She stopped briefly at the widow seeing nothing but darkness, however in her mind remembering when she had seen Jasper and his father out there in the early morning hours tending to the horses. Sighing to herself, "They are not there…."

Crawling into her bed pulling the covers up over her shoulders as she drifted off to sleep herself.

 **The next morning**

Bella woke the following morning seeing the faintest of light seeping onto the landscape. With summer here the sun was rising earlier and earlier. Sitting up in her bed before getting up and walking to her window she saw the stable boy heading to the barn to feed the horses.

Looking around she could also see the other field workers heading out to perform their jobs.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, "Come in."

Marie bounded into the room with her normal happy smile ever present on her face, "Good mornin' Miss Isabella, how did you sleep?" She spoke as she pulled out fresh undergarments and dress.

But instead of reaching for Bella's nightgown she took the bathing vase and left the room coming back with it filled with hot water and some soap dumping it is the tub that she hadn't noticed earlier in the corner of her room. "Let's get you cleaned up Miss Isabella, it is Sunday and time for church."

Bella nodded her head having long since given up on insisting she could make her bath herself. She was just happy that it was no longer winter and she wasn't going to freeze to get clean.

As Marie left the room Bella nervously dipped her hand into the water flinching slightly feeling how hot it was. She took her time undressing before getting into the tub running the water over her arms before sitting back and relaxing for a moment.

After bathing and washing her hair with the soap she grabbed a bottle with some type of oil that made her hair smooth. She let it sit for a few moments before slowly dunking her head in the water running her fingers through it before standing and grabbing her bath robe and pulling it around her body.

Drying her hair as best she could before Marie knocked on the door again, "Ready Miss Isabella?"

Looking at her reflection in the mirror and calling out to Marie letting her know she was ready. After Dinah had moved out and into her husband's new home Mrs. Whitlock had Dinah's old vanity brought into her room. It had helped a great deal when Bella tried fixing her hair or checking her dress.

Marie came in picking up the hair brush before running it through Bella's hair. Bella knew it was going to take a while so she picked up the small container of blush pinching it into her cheeks before adding some of the lip coloring to her mouth. She had never been one for makeup, but it was very minimal here so she didn't mind.

Sitting back as she watched Marie silently counting the brush strokes through her hair. It was a minimum of 100 strokes per section of her hair, so it would dry straight but just damp enough so it could still be styled. Silently missing her blow dryer, thinking to herself, _'When were those invented?'_

After an hour she stepped out of her room dressed and with her hair done half up with a few curled strands falling over her shoulder.

Walking down stairs seeing Harriett in the sitting room alone, "Good morning Harriett. Are you the first one down?"

Nodding her head, "No Elijah is around down here as well, however mother is still sleeping I believe. But I did hear Clara up and dressing right before I came down."

Bella just nodded looking up the stairs as Clara came down, "Mother says she isn't well as is going to remain in bed today reading her Bible. Harriett and Bella both nodded as the three girls headed into the dining room to have breakfast. Elijah came in and sat with them as they all ate in silence.

After breakfast Bella stood out front with Clara and Harriett while Elijah brought up the carriage.

She stilled momentarily realizing this is the first time she was going into town since Jasper had told her about signing up to leave. The first time she would be in town without him.

Elijah helped the girls into the carriage before grabbing the reigns and steering the carriage down the path.

Once in Houston he tied up the horse and escorted his sisters and Bella into the church.

After morning mass the four of them got back in the carriage and headed home as did everyone else since nothing was open on Sundays.

After returning home Elijah stopped Bella before entering the house, "Miss Isabella, I know we were planning on going to the house tomorrow. However we are free today as well if you would like?"

Bella nodded and smiled, "Thank you Elijah, I would love to see it." Standing there not really knowing what to do when he raised his arms for her to take, "This way Miss Isabella." Leading her back to the carriage.

After about 15 minutes they turned onto a dirt path lined with trees. Elijah looked at her, "This was a part of father's land. He used to own all 100 acres, however when Jasper turned 18 last year before he even met you father gave him a share of the land. 30 acres."

Bella looked at him, "Jasper owns 30 acres?"

Nodding his head, "Yes, there is plenty of room for some animals and farmin' if he wants. Right now father's cattle still roam since Jasper still lived at the house."

After their short talk Bella stared wide eyed at the house in front of her. A white two story house with a wraparound covered porch with brick chimneys on both ends of the house. The dark storm shutters and roof creating the perfect contrast to the house itself.

Putting her hand over her mouth trying not to cry, "I can't believe you, your father and Jasper built this… this is beautiful."

Elijah bowed his head in thanks, "It was not just us three. My father has friends, and so does Jasper. A few good people came together to help us. It still took a while though, but the house is finished."

Looking over at him wide eyed, "I've never had people come together like that for me before."

Elijah smiled sadly, "I am sorry to hear that." He hopped out of the carriage and came around to help her down.

As they walked up to the house Bella couldn't help but look in awe at the beautiful house, stepping inside the house her boot clicked on the wooden floors echoing slightly through the empty house. There was a dark green couch covered with a cloth along with a bookshelf in the room directly to her left, it would be a wonderful reading room. The light was perfect in there.

Turning around she walked into another room with a wooden dining room table, but no chairs. Not yet. Smiling as she imagined the chairs Jasper would built when he returned. The kitchen looked like it was fully finished with a wooden stove and a large hearth surrounded by cabinets. There was a counter in the center of the room perfect for preparing food.

There was another room completely bare, except for built in bookshelves which she assumed was for a study for Jasper.

Heading up the stairs slowly looking around, the first few rooms were bare. However at the last room, she stepped into the main bedroom stilling as she saw a large dressing amour and a bed completed with a headboard and foot board both covered by sheets.

Pulling the sheet off the bed seeing the details Jasper made in the headboard, her fingers running over the details before wiping a tear from her eye.

Elijah cleared his throat as she spun around, "Sorry Elijah, I… I just wished that Jasper was here."

He nodded his head, "I shouldn't have intruded. I just wanted to say I am happy my brother found you Isabella."

Walking to him bowing her head in thanks, "That means a lot Elijah, thank you."

After walking around a bit longer and looking at the pond to the east of the house they headed back to the carriage and headed home.

* * *

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Sitting in my room staring at a book that I was trying to read before shutting it. I sighed closing my eyes again wanting the visions to come over me again. They didn't want to grant my wishes however.

Alice popped her head in the room staring at me with a worried look on her face, "No visions?"

Shaking my head, "They only happen when something changes in my history. If my history is the same as what it was then I don't have different visions. I haven't had many except for the occasional one where I am writing a letter to Isabella. The things I remember from the war just click into place if they aren't different."

She came in and softly sat on the bed next to me, "I don't know whether to be nervous or comforted by the fact your visions are less and less. I hate not knowing what is going to happen, I am so used to my visions helping me."

I looked at her, "Mine aren't much help either you know. I see things as they happen. Right now I am in the Confederate army, fightin', climbing the ranks, survivin'. The same as when I was human for the most part. It makes me wonder what will happen if I am not bitten by Maria. Will I be like this for the rest of my life? What would happen to me if my past self dies of old age with Bella? Or I am killed in battle somehow?"

Placing the book on the nightstand, "Or what if I am turned by Maria. I could kill her. Then I would have to live knowing what I did. Will I ever stop having these? Bella would always be in my memory, I could make different choices as a vampire just from knowing her."

Alice looked down I could tell she didn't know what to say so I stood up, "I am going hunting. I'll be back later."

She nodded her head and I watched as her black hair covered her face just enough to hide her expression from me. However being the empath I was I knew she was confused, just like everyone else.

Heading out the door and down the stairs I walked into the sitting room were Emmett was playing video games, "Want to go hunting?"

He jumped up nodding, "Always! I need to get out of this tomb!" he earned a glare from Rosalie as she kicked his leg.

Feigning hurt, "Ouch babe, what was that for?"

Rolling her eyes she pointed at me, "His entire life is changing, so is Bella's. How exactly are we supposed to act? Joyful?"

Clearing my throat, "The visions are slowing, I am alright. Besides, there is nothin' that can be done about it. Carlisle tried contacting the Ainsley girl, but Aro has moved her. Eventually the visions will stop, or maybe I will have more control on how they affect me. Doesn't mean you shouldn't live your life Rose."

She stood up walking to me wrapping her arms around me, but it felt wrong. They were not Bella's arms, not her scent, her height wasn't even right. I needed her. Pulling back from her embrace pushing the anguish in my heart down so no one would know.

She smiled up at me, "We will always be here for you Jas."

Nodding but I had to leave so I ended it there and bolted from the door. Hearing Emmett close behind me I knew he would keep up. Finally we were deep in the woods and I slowed to a stop.

Emmett was looking at me from the side, "You can't feel another woman's touch without guilt can you?"

Snapping my eyes to his, I was about to deny it but just nodded my head. I couldn't put it into words, but I could tell he understood.

Sitting on a fallen log, "The pity feeling is smothering in that house. Pity for her, pity for me, pity for her family and ours."

Emmett sat beside me, "It is hard not to. She was a 21 century girl used to all the modern things and was thrown back into the late 1800s. I mean she can't even turn on a light yet."

I just laughed, "She knows how to light a candle Emmett, and she is surprisingly doing very well there. There were a few things I remember noticing that were… a bit odd. But nothing that bugged me enough to bring it up."

He looked at me curiously and realization swept over him, "I haven't asked you how she is coping recently. I mean we all know you asked her to marry you, and that she said yes. But… how is she?"

I sighed taking an unnecessary breath, "Before I left for the war there were times when I would catch her acting strange. I think she might have been scared, but I had no way of really knowing. I didn't tell anyone, but when I left for the war. Her reaction. It was as if she was at war with herself not to say somethin', lookin' back I can see it on her lips that we were going to lose, a lot of people would die, that I would die."

Looking to the ground and then into the tree line, "She held it in though, she was so strong. I know that she probably broke down that night. I remembered her face being slightly swollen when she came down to see my father and me off in the mornin'. She stood tall though, she was an anchor for my mother. She was so strong."

Looking back at Emmett I could see his stunned expression matching his inner turmoil, "You really did love her didn't you?"

Nodding my head, "I still do. She was so different from the other girls, she was her own person. A lady strong enough to travel on her own, to not break down in a mass of tears after losin' her carriage." Tossing a rock into the trees, "I know now that that part she made up, but I could see her actually reacting that way. She jumped in and allowed my mother to teach her sewing and cooking. She never backed down."

Emmett just sat back, "That really sucks. I mean you are living the relationship some people only can dream of, and you have to 'remember' it all. You can't actually have her….."

I couldn't help the glare, "I know."

Putting up his hands, "Sorry, Rose usually hits me before I get to insensitive….."

Nodding since I just wanted the conversation over, "Let's hunt."

Over the next few hours I was able to lose myself in the hunt, no visions, no feelings, just gorging my belly trying to sate my never ending thirst.

* * *

The beginning story that Bella told Clara is an excerpt from the Book Dinah got Bella for Christmas, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, page 28 and the end of chapter 2.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **MyLifeAsAWhitlock - Yes the story is a romance/tragedy and the tragedy was only partly her being sent back in time. It is sadly war times, and they aren't always filled with happiness, but I will do my best. Thank you for sticking with this story, and I hope to see more from you :) Oh I loved your comment about her riding straight to Galveston if he is changed, I guess we will just have to wait and see :)**

 **NatalieLynn - Her going to see Carlisle or the Volturi would be very hard with needing to find how to travel there. Good idea though!**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Emmett just sat back, "That really sucks. I mean you are living the relationship some people only can dream of, and you have to 'remember' it all. You can't actually have her….."_

 _I couldn't help the glare, "I know."_

 _Putting up his hands, "Sorry, Rose usually hits me before I get to insensitive….."_

 _Nodding since I just wanted the conversation over, "Let's hunt."_

 _Over the next few hours I was able to lose myself in the hunt, no visions, no feelings, just gorging my belly trying to sate my never ending thirst._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Isabella POV – June 1861**

Looking at my finger in a slight panic after I pricked it with my needle that I was sewing with. I could feel my heart racing for a moment before I realized it was alright. Closing my eyes scolding myself in my head, _'Come on Isabella, there are no vampires around here'_

Popping my finger in my mouth sucking on it slightly to stop the bleeding sighing as I saw the faint scar on my wrist from James. Shaking my head picking the small sleeping gown up that I had dropped.

Looking at the cream gown I couldn't help but feel proud of it, I knew Dinah would love the infant gown for her child.

Hearing a loud crash coming from the barn outside followed by an agonizing yell I tossed the gown and sewing needing onto the table and ran out the front door into the awaiting Texas June heat my skirts swooshing behind me.

Running across the dirt and grass I briefly noticed some of the field workers running over as well to see what had happened.

Running inside letting my eyes adjust to the darkened barn as I saw a few barrels of hay that had fallen from the high loft of the barn. Suddenly I could see and arm fighting to get above the scattered hay.

Running to the side as the other came in I grabbing the hand and tried pulling him up only to hear another pained cry.

Pointing to the hay I yelled out to the others, "We need to pull that all off of him, It sounds like he is hurt."

The others nodded and shortly I was able to see Elijah's face uncovered from below.

Shocked as they kept digging him out, "Elijah what happened?"

I could see the clean streams of tears down his dirt and hay covered face, "I was tryin' to get…. Some more hay… down.. down for the horse…. It all collapsed on me…. And I fell."

His hand gripping mine tightly as I kept trying to sweep the hay from him with my free hand.

He cried out again, "My leg it hurts so bad…."

Soon after one of the men had cleared the large barrel that was directly on Elijah to reveal his leg at a very awkward angle.

Swallowing I knew his leg was broken. Turning to the man closes to me, "Head into town and get the doctor, tell him Elijah broke his leg and we need him as soon as possible. Please, go, hurry."

The man nodded his head and straddled up a horse before flying from the barn towards town.

Looking down Elijah was uncovered, but we needed to get him inside to a bed. Looking at the other three men, "Can you please help me get him inside?"

They nodded and I stepped back dusting off the layers of hay from my skirt as I followed them inside and into Elijah's room.

Harriett and Mrs. Whitlock came running into the room shortly after and I could see Clara poking her head around the door frame.

Mrs. Whitlock went straight to her son's side, "What happened?"

Elijah's teeth were chattering so badly and his skin had paled out, I was afraid he was going into shock from the pain. Grabbing his hand I could see the tips of his fingers turning blue. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the chair in his room covering his chest from what I remembered about shock.

Tucking it around him as I spoke to Mrs. Whitlock, "He fell from the top loft in the barn, His leg is broken and I think he is in shock. We need to keep him warm. I would lift his legs, but I don't think that is wise with his broken leg. I sent someone to town for a doctor."

Mrs. Whitlock nodded her head and tucked the blanket in on her side, rubbing her hands up and down his arms trying to create heat for him. She looked up at Harriett, "Please go and take care of your sister. She shouldn't see this."

Harriett nodded and left the room forcing Clara from the door.

After about another 15 minutes I heard a carriage pulling up to the front of the house followed by footsteps heading up the stairs.

Looking up as an old man stood in the doorway looking at me, "Girl you can leave now."

My jaw dropped open, "I was trying to keep him out of shock."

The man scoffed at me as he walked over grabbing my arm pulling my up from Elijah's side, "And what do you know about someone bein' in shock? You're just a girl, now go downstairs and boil some water like a good girl."

After he pushed me towards to door I walked out not wanting him to waste any more time to look over Elijah.

Heading into the kitchen I couldn't help the rage building in my gut as I mumbled, "Just a girl, my ass." Under my breath.

Grabbing the bucket and heading out to the water pump to fill it, and to calm down.

Grabbing the handle pumping the handle as hard as I could before letting the bucket fill before heading inside to fill the cast iron kettle. Sighing seeing how little it actually filled knowing it was going to take about 5 more trips.

On the last trip my hands were starting to get sore but I knew Elijah would need it so I just ignored the pains.

After about twenty minutes and a few strangled cries from Elijah upstairs that had me wanting to comfort him Mrs. Whitlock and the doctor came downstairs talking softly. The doctor gave me one last disapproving looks before leaving.

Getting up I pushed all my feelings aside, "How is he?"

Mrs. Whitlock looked pale before asking the chef to put some hot water in a bowl along with some cloths. Looking back to me, "His leg is broken. It was so bad a part of his bone actually broke through his skin. The doctor had to set the bone and splint it. We need to keep it clean from dirt and keep him off it."

Nodding my head, "What about infection did he give you anything?"

Mrs. Whitlock looked at me confused, "We just have to hope that doesn't happen. There is nothing to do to prevent it."

My mouth just dropped remembering antibiotics weren't around yet. I had to try something, "I… I mean. My father used to tend to injured people and used… alcohol to clean the wounds. He had mention… that whenever he used it the people tended not to get infections."

Mrs. Whitlock looked at me strangely, "You never mentioned your father was a doctor before dear."

Gnawing on my lip I shook my head, "He wasn't. But he was a … law man. Sometimes people got hurt and he would help"

She nodded her head before walking into Mr. Whitlock's office and then back to me holding a small pouch and handing it to me, "Take this and go into town Isabella. Go to the tavern and ask the bar tender for a bottle of whiskey. There is more than enough to pay for two bottles. I haven't bought it in a while so I don't know if the cost has risen with the war starting."

I stalled, "How do I get there?"

She looked over at the field worker who had carried Elijah inside, "Can you please take her to the tavern and bring her back?"

He nodded, "She will arrive safety Mrs. Whitlock."

She nodded, "Thank you for your help. After you both return home please take the rest of the day off, with pay of course. You deserve it." Hugging him before making her way back up to her son's room.

The man nodded to her, "Thank you Mrs. Whitlock." Turning to me, "Lets head out Miss Isabella."

Nodding I followed him out to the waiting carriage, accepting his help as he lifted me into the carriage.

After we pulled out going down the road we started talking a bit about his life. John had grown up here, being only a few years older than Jasper. His father and mother had been a slave for Mr. Whitlock's father, however like Marie, was freed and given the option to be paid and stayed for Mr. Whitlock. His father had passed away 10 years ago as a free man.

Once in town it was quite busy, pulling in and tying the horses and carriage up before walking the rest of the way to the tavern.

Stepping inside there was a foul smell that burned my nose causing it to crinkle up. Suddenly a man spoke out, "Miss I think you are in the wrong establishment."

Snapping my head to face him, "I apologize, but I was actually sent her to make a purchase from you Sir."

I walked over to him, his face clearly showing I surprised him with my answer. "Mrs. Whitlock is in need of one of you bottles of whiskey."

He looked confused, "I realize that Mr. Whitlock and her eldest boy are off fightin', but I don't think she has ever drank."

Nodding, "It is for… something else. What is your price Sir?"

After discussing for a few moments later he agreed to half of what I brought with me, the same price Mrs. Whitlock had though the bottle was worth.

Bowing my head in thanks as John and I left with the bottle in a cotton sack as to not draw attention.

All of a sudden there was a huge commotion in the center of town, looking up at John who towered above the crowd, "What is it John?"

He looked over near the main hall and then shook his head at me, "Someone is gonna swing Miss Isabella. They are stringin' up the nooses."

Pushing my way towards the town hall, John following close behind me. Finally able to see she was shocked to see four men being dragged towards the hanging gallows constructed in front of town hall.

Looking up at John, "I wonder what they did."

He looked down at me shaking his head, "I don't know Miss Isabella. They dressed and actin' like rich white men, so they ain't slaves."

I hated the fact that John was confused because they were white, but I had a feeling it probably would not have raised any eyebrows if they had been black.

Watching the men led up to the stage, three of the men looked as if their faces were carved out of stone. The forth however was a fat pudgy man yelling out threats at the 'traitors of the south'.

Biting my lip as they had the nooses hung around their necks, looking around I was shocked at seeing men, women and children watching the spectacle.

No one was walking away, no one was hiding their faces. They looked determined.

Turning to the man beside me, "Excuse me sir. I just arrived in town, why are they being hung?"

He turned to me, "They are spy northerners, and they came to gather Intel on us for them. So they can invade us and kill our soldiers. They deserve to die. Don't worry Miss, they were stopped before getting information out."

Nodding my head unsure what to say as I looked back to John, I was about to let him know that we should go when the man that told me about the spies tapped me on the arm again. "Sorry Miss, but do you have anyone off fightin'?"

Taking a breath nodding my head, "My fiancée and his father both left the day after the war started."

Taking of his hat bowing to me before turning back to the men who now had their nooses tighten in place around their throats. He yelled at the four men getting their attention, "You traitors look at this young woman, you could have been the death of her fiancée. You should be ashamed at what you've done to her! He is still out there fightin', and this young lady is strong enough to stand and see you hung!"

I tried my hardest to hide the blush on my cheeks as he yelled about what the men did to 'Jasper and I'. He just looked at me assuming I was about to cry as he made a hand gesture to the executioner on stage.

It wasn't even a second later before I heard the snap of the ropes going taught as then men swung. Three of them death looked like it had been instant, however the forth, a tall lanky man swung around kicking his feet trying in vain to breath as the crowd cheered.

Trying to hold back the vomit threatening to spill out of me I grabbed onto John trying to stay up right. I know they said we were so desensitized in the 21st century, but this was too much for me. Watching a man fighting for his life and failing right in front of me.

After a minute the man hung still and silent, the man next to me looked at me a little confused, "Haven't you ever seen a hangin' before Miss?"

Shaking my head no as my hand shook slightly over my mouth, I was too afraid to vomit all over the man to speak.

A looked of realization dawned over him as he and John helped me to sit down, "I am so very sorry Miss. Most people I know have seen them since they were kids. You're not from around here?"

Gathering myself I nodded, "No I am not, I was taken in by the Whitlock family after my family died."

The man looked with distain at John who was still by my side. Looking up I knew he was going to say something to John so I quickly interjected myself, "Thank you for your assistance Sir, but I best be on my way. I was on an errand and we cannot be delayed further." I paused briefly hearing myself, wondering when I started adopting a twang.

His eyes snapped back to mine, "Very well Miss, I do hope your fiancée comes back to you safety. However…" he kissed the back of my hand quickly before I could stop him, "A delicate flower like yourself should not go unwed for long. My name is Horace DeWhitt, please let me know should you need anything Miss?"

I knew he was asking for my name, however I stood up angry that he had kissed my hand, "Thank you. However we are being wed upon his return. As my husband he will provide everything I need. Good day Sir."

Turning I looked to John, "Let's return home."

I walked away practically dragging john who had been stunned at my reaction. Getting to the carriage John helped me up before crawling in himself looking at me confused, "I ain't ever heard you speak like that Miss Isabella."

Nodding, "That man was rude and egotistical. He used me in front of that crowd right before those men were hung, he basically belittled Jasper, and I knew he was going to say something to you."

John shook his head, "It is okay Miss Isabella, don't you worry 'bout me. I can take that kinda talkin'."

I reached over grabbing his hand, "You shouldn't have to John."

He just looked at me even more confused than before as the carriage pulled onto the main road as he directed us home. I knew I had a long letter to write to Jasper when I got home.

* * *

Please please review


	16. Chapter 16

**Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I walked away practically dragging john who had been stunned at my reaction. Getting to the carriage John helped me up before crawling in himself looking at me confused, "I ain't ever heard you speak like that Miss Isabella."_

 _Nodding, "That man was rude and egotistical. He used me in front of that crowd right before those men were hung, he basically belittled Jasper, and I knew he was going to say something to you."_

 _John shook his head, "It is okay Miss Isabella, don't you worry 'bout me. I can take that kinda talkin'."_

 _I reached over grabbing his hand, "You shouldn't have to John."_

 _He just looked at me even more confused than before as the carriage pulled onto the main road as he directed us home. I knew I had a long letter to write to Jasper when I got home._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Cullen's House**

Esme walked into the room holding a piece of paper after her and Rosalie's last trip into town for supplies. Walking over to Carlisle she handed him the paper, "We need to leave for somewhere more deserted, and no shopping."

Picking up the paper Carlisle sighed as Emmett and Jasper looked over his shoulder grimacing at the sight of it.

Emmett started reading the page out loud, "Missing… Isabella Marie Swan… Also goes by Bella has been missing for 6 months. Last seen in Forks Washington with Alice Cullen at her home after a friend dropped her off." He looked further down the page, "Dude they have all our pictures up there too!"

Jasper sighed, "Looks like we are going into hiding. How long?"

Carlisle just shook his head, "I am not sure, but we can't risk being seen in towns. Probably in Canada somewhere far north."

He thought for a moment before nodded, "Okay we will need enough supplies to last about 2 years. Clothing, Books, things to do. We can still buy some items in smaller towns, however the less we are out the better.

Alice looked up confused, "Why 2 years Carlisle?"

Looking at her, "Well that is a starting point." Looking at Jasper, "You were turned in 1863, and in your memories it is 1861?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes but with things changing…."

Carlisle nodded, "If you are still changed in 1863 than your memories most likely will stop, you would be thrown into the vampire wars and you will probably never have another vision of Bella and we can try to live normally. However we will have much larger problems if you aren't changed. However your visions are happening less and less, I am taking that as things are following the path."

Jasper nodded, "But why does everyone have to be in hiding?"

Carlisle sat next to him "We are a family Jasper. If the others want to go they can, but everyone will be searching for us. In a few years things will have calmed down on the hunt for us and Bella. They will likely assume she is dead without any leads."

Alice looked up nervously, "What about her plane ticket to Italy?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Aro took care of that. We just need to lay low."

Everyone nodded sullenly around the room.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 **2 weeks after Elijah's accident**

Glancing over at the half empty bottle of whiskey I had picked up in town smiling as Elijah laid in bed reading a book.

His leg was still healing from the break and laceration, but there was no infection. The skin had healed up leaving a pink puckered mark on his shin.

Heading down the stairs and into the sitting room to pick up the hundredth pair of grey pants I had been sewing.

Once the war was in full swing it had quickly become apparent that there were not enough uniforms for all the soldiers and the women had become in charge of supplying them. There really hadn't been much of a choice in the matter. We had just been told how many to supply each week and when the pickups were.

Knowing the pattern I had already made Jasper a few pairs to take with him the next time he arrived home. It had been over two months since I had seen him last.

I had received 6 letters from him though each day hoping for another to prove to me that he was still alive. He had worried when I told him about Elijah's broken leg, but I assured him in my next letter that he was doing very well.

Mrs. Whitlock kept working on my wedding dress on the side as well, she wanted everything to be ready for when Jasper did arrive. Odds are we would be married before the night of his return was over.

Smiling knowing that I didn't mind, I couldn't wait for him to return home.

Looking out the window I sighed knowing that in only a few weeks the sewing would stop and every able hand would be out in the July heat picking the corn and cotton from the lands for harvesting. Mr. Whitlock, Jasper and Elijah used to be out there, but with two gone and one with a broken leg we decided us girls would have to do it.

Clara was actually excited about it, but I knew that would fade within the first half hour.

I remembered reading in my history books how the cotton bulbs would tear up people's hands and I was not looking forward to it.

It was strange knowing that there was a war going on, just the other day we saw two riders galloping across our back fields as if the devil were on their heels.

Mrs. Whitlock assured me they were confederate soldiers heading off to join their troops. However I know what I saw, their uniforms were blue, not grey.

Sitting back in my chair I felt so much turmoil. My family line was in the Ohio area during the Civil War, we were about as Northerner as you could get. My great, great, great….. Grandfather fought on the Union side.

However I was here, the fiancé of a confederate soldier. Biting my lip I did realize I had learned a lot, like most of the people in the south didn't even own slaves. Sure there were a few, but like the Whitlock's most were employed or didn't have help at all.

Granted the Whitlock's treated their employees with a lot more dignity that most, but it wasn't every house where they were whipped and beaten every day. And I had seen a number of white slaves as well which had confused me at first.

I was just thankful I had found the Whitlock's and not a family like the man in town.

Looking up as Harriett walked into the room holding another set of Uniforms.

She smiled at me as she set them down, "I got a letter from Dinah. She says her new home is beautiful, but there is a lot of unrest up there. She said there have been a number of hostile confrontations that she has seen or heard of. "

Looking up at her, "Can she come back here? At least until things settle?"

Harriett shook her head no, "Her husband wants her there, and I guess he is trying to help fund our soldiers there. She doesn't want to leave William and her house, she said she feels safe for the most part. William is doing a lot to protect her."

Nodding my head, I knew that she had to obey her husband's wishes. Just like if Jasper told me something once we were wed. I was only a woman here. We didn't have any rights.

Suddenly Marie came into the room, "Miss Harriett, a letter came for you from your friend Miss Jane Sumner." Harriett took the letter thanking her before sitting back and opening the letter.

I watched her normally calm demeanor turn to pure sadness as she read. By the time she was finished there were tears streaked down her face. Looking up at me her eyes red and watery.

Getting up I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "Harriett, what happened?"

Hugging me back tightly I could feel her shaking, "Jane's older brother Robert… He signed up and left for the war a week after Jasper."

I nodded my understanding as she caught her breath, "Her… her father received a letter for one of Roberts fellow soldiers. He has been killed by cannon fire…"

Sitting on my knees as she cried into my shoulder, all I could do was rub her back trying to comfort her. "Did you know him well?"

Shaking her head, "No, but he was always nice to me. Father said he was going to speak with Mr. Sumner about us marrying after Robert turned 18. But then… the war…"

Nodding my head in understanding, "No one said life would be easy, or without heart ache Harriett. I am sure your father will find someone else for you."

She gripped me tighter before crying harder, "What if father doesn't return either?"

Pulling back from her holding her arms, "You can't think like that. You have to know your father and Jasper will return."

She nodded her head trying to control herself. Looking at her unsure, "Why don't you go and see your mother. She can help you more than I can Harriett."

Kissing my cheek, "Thank you Isabella." Before turning to leave and find her mother.

I only let a single tear fall trying to remind myself that the letter was not about Jasper. He was still okay. Heading upstairs to my room taking out my ink, quill and some fresh paper.

 _Dearest Jasper,_

 _How I have missed you, I hope all is well with you and your father._

 _Elijah is healing up very nicely, the wound is closed with no sign of infection. However the doctor is worried he might develop a slight limp once he is walking again._

 _We hope by August he should be back on his feet, although it may bit a bit longer before he can do any lifting around the farm._

 _Your mother, Harriett, Clara and I are all getting ready for the harvesting of the cotton and the corn in about a week. It looks like it will be a plentiful year._

 _Right now we are keeping busy sewing more uniforms for the soldiers, I have a few I made especially for you set aside as well with your measurements from before you left._

 _The war hasn't affected Clara as much with the exception of you and your father not being here. She still loves to run around and make crowns from the flowers she picks on her walks._

 _Harriett received some bad news from her friend Jane Somner in Houston. I guess her older brother Robert signed up to fight the week after you and your father left. They just received word that he was killed by cannon fire during battle. Harriett is taking it very badly, I had to keep reminding her it was not you or your father. From what I understood she was hoping to have him court her with your father's permission._

 _I haven't heard from Dinah, but she did sent post to Harriett. I guess there is a lot of fighting in Tennessee right now, I hope you are not near it as well._

 _I feel so scared at times, I saw two soldiers on their horses racing across the back field. You mother assured me that they were in grey uniforms, but the sun must have been playing with my vision as they looked blue to me. It must have been my fear coming out._

 _I pray every day for your safe return home._

 _You're ever loving fiancée,_

 _Isabella Swan_

* * *

 _Please review I look forward to reading them!_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews.**

MyLifeAsAWhitlock - I saw your time travel story when I was checking out your page :) I was gonna read it but then stopped myself. I will start once I am done writing mine, I wouldn't want to get things mixed :) But I will definitely read yours :)

freekygrl69 - I do have planed for Edward, he is just taking this hard at the moment. I usually bash him in stories, but I think he is going to be better used elsewhere. ;-)

JynxxD - Jasper's past is definitely changing. He realizes it along with the Cullen's since they knew each of them personally and hearing Jasper every time he has a vision.

NatalieLynn - Wow thank you for the comments! I am curious about what you mean by Isabella's sight being better than Mrs. Whitlock's. Can you let me know a little more about your idea?

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Harriett received some bad news from her friend Jane Somner in Houston. I guess her older brother Robert signed up to fight the week after you and your father left. They just received word that he was killed by cannon fire during battle. Harriett is taking it very badly, I had to keep reminding her it was not you or your father. From what I understood she was hoping to have him court her with your father's permission._

 _I haven't heard from Dinah, but she did sent post to Harriett. I guess there is a lot of fighting in Tennessee right now, I hope you are not near it as well._

 _I feel so scared at times, I saw two soldiers on their horses racing across the back field. You mother assured me that they were in grey uniforms, but the sun must have been playing with my vision as they looked blue to me. It must have been my fear coming out._

 _I pray every day for your safe return home._

 _You're ever loving fiancée,_

 _Isabella Swan_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Bella POV - July 1861**

Slowly opening my eyes as my arms shook, blinking a few times seeing Marie shaking my slightly as she kneeled next to my bed.

Covering my mouth as I yawned before sitting up trying to shake the sleep from my eyes.

Marie patted my arm before standing and heading over to my wardrobe pulling out a plain grey cotton dress. "Up now Miss Isabella, I know it is early but we need all the hours possible with picking the fields."

Nodding my head as I stood up, "Yes, of course." Looking at the dress and then back to Marie, "Please don't tell me I have to wear a ridged corset while working the fields today."

Marie chuckled shaking her head, "No Miss, not your normal one at least." She walked over pulling out a cotton one holding it up for me to see.

Nodding I stood up and let her help me get dressed per our normal morning routine.

After she helped me into the grey dress I buttoned up the front letting her put my hair up in a net so it would be out of the way and off my forehead while working in the fields.

Heading downstairs meeting Harriett, Clara and Mrs. Whitlock along the way all nodding their good mornings to me as I retuned the nod.

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fresh bread we walked out front and over to the fields, each of us holding a lantern.

Walking up to the first 4 rows we each looked down the long row not being able to see the end since the sun wasn't fully up yet.

I stepped into the first row and started picking little bits of the cotton putting them into a bag I had wrapped around my waist.

After about 6 hours I looked around stretching my fingers and wiping the seat from my brow. Looking over I saw Mrs. Whitlock heading towards me in the fields, "Isabella, I think it is time for everyone to take a lunch break. I had Marie head in to sound the bell for all the workers to break. Let's head inside."

Nodding my head, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea, we all need another water break anyways."

Clara came over to us slowly, no longer bouncing and excited as she had been yesterday about this. "Mother, my hands are really hurting."

Mrs. Whitlock bent down and kissed her head. "I know my dear. You are done for the day, you are too young to harvest all day. You can do your studies while keeping your brother company."

Clara smiled at her a bit nodding her head, "I can read to him."

She patted her head, "I think Elijah would love that."

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Everyone had been working daily to harvest all the crops and keep the animals on the farm tended too. Finally all the bushels were completed. Elijah had taken me into the town each week selling the bushels to the market place and taverns.

Finally we were done and the rest were being prepare for storage on the farm for when winter was here.

The remaining cotton was stripped of burrs and cleaned, Mrs. Whitlock was going to show me how to spin the wool into string.

Looking at my hands seeing the cuts I winced but grabbed the bottle of whiskey as I had every night since we started harvesting to clean my wounds.

I had showed the others how to clean them as well so nothing would get infected.

Luckily it looked like most of the cuts were well on their way to being healed.

Elijah was walking around with a crutch finally although he mostly stayed in the house, or steered the carriage for me. He still couldn't help out much around the farm.

Looking up I saw two riders coming down out street towards the house, they were too far to tell how they were. However I couldn't help but get excited inside hoping that they were Jasper and Mr. Whitlock returning safely.

I stood up and walked to the front door and out onto the porch waiting for them to get closer.

As they got within range I couldn't help it as my heart plummeted into my stomach, two postal riders.

Standing up slowly I walked down the steps as they dismounted their horses, nodding their heads at me. "Evenin' Miss."

I nodded my head in return, I was never able to speak to the postal riders until they told me they had a letter from Jasper or Mr. Whitlock. I never wanted to speak first fearing if I did I would receive horrible news.

He walked over to me holding two stacked of letters, "I have a few letters for a Miss Swan and a Mrs. Whitlock."

Letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, "I am Miss Swan. Mrs. Whitlock is in tending to her youngest daughter." Glancing at the stacks noticing how many their where I couldn't help but question the quantity, "Why are there so many?"

He nodded handing me the letters, "My apologies Miss Swan, when the soldiers send letters it depends which way the riders go. We were stuck in the Tennessee area for quite some time before being able to get riders out. Some might be before other letters you have already received."

Nodding my head holding the letters with Jasper's perfect penmanship I took a breath before looking to the weary men, "Please come inside, There is plenty of supper still. And there is a water pump behind you if you need to fill your canteens."

The men nodded tying their horses to the porch railing, "Thank you Miss, it is appreciated."

Nodding my head as we went inside. Looking at Marie, "Could you please get these gentlemen some supper? Thank you Marie."

She nodded and quickly went into the kitchen as the men sat down.

Mrs. Whitlock came down at looked at me curiously, "Postal riders." I said knowing she would understand as I walked towards her holding out the stack of letters to her from Mr. Whitlock.

She nodded and took the letters holding them to her bosom as she turned to the men, "Thank you so very much for bringing these."

They nodded and continued eating their fill.

Looking at Mrs. Whitlock, "Would you mind if I retired to my room?"

She nodded, "Of course dear,"

I hugged her briefly before heading up to my room and closing the door softly behind me. Sitting at my vanity I placed the bundle carefully as if it would disappear if I was too rough. Grabbing my letter opener I cut the twine holding it together.

Reading the first letter I knew the men had been right, this was right after he had sent me the second letter months ago.

Reading through all of them filling in some of the gaps that I had missed until getting to the last letter. Which was also the most recent have only been sent 3 days ago.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _How I miss you. The war is getting tense here now, the fighting is happing much more often, and I cannot tell if it due to the tension growing in the ranks or the heat that has plagued us this past week._

 _I do not mean to worry you, but two of the other men from Houston that signed up with me have been killed. I don't know if their families know yet. I just wanted you to know it wasn't me in case you heard it was my father's company that they were in. My father and I are well._

 _I know something will be happening soon, the Northerner's are constantly adjusting their positioning as if looking for a place to attack. Do not fear though, we are ready for them when they do._

 _I do have some promising news for you though, I am no longer a Second Lieutenant. After the last battle which I worked closed with my father and Major Blair for tactical planning, I was honored with a promotion by Major Blair._

 _I am now a First Lieutenant in my Father's company._

 _The Major indicated that after he returns from Virginia in a few months, I may be reassigned into his Company._

 _It would be difficult not to have Father to talk with, however there is less of a chance that you and mother would lose us both if something were to happen._

 _I do hope I have not upset you with my words my love._

 _I hope all went well with the harvest this year, by now you should be done with it. You are a strong woman for being able to handle things at the home front in our absence._

 _Father has mentioned mother's letters to me, he can sense her sadness through her words. Although she seems depressed she always mentions you, Harriett, Elijah and little Clara. You all are giving her the strength to keep going._

 _Father received word that a new company is going to be heading this way, We are not sure if they are for assistance or will be having us move position. Please do not fret if you don't receive word for a few weeks._

 _All my love,_

 _First Lt, Jasper Whitlock_

Folding the letter carefully before placing it in my drawer with all his other letters I couldn't help but smile. I always knew he had climbed the ranks quickly during the war. He always was a leader, and I couldn't be more proud of him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you all think


	18. Chapter 18

**Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! -wink-**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Father has mentioned mother's letters to me, he can sense her sadness through her words. Although she seems depressed she always mentions you, Harriett, Elijah and little Clara. You all are giving her the strength to keep going._

 _Father received word that a new company is going to be heading this way, we are not sure if they are for assistance or will be having us move position. Please do not fret if you don't receive word for a few weeks._

 _All my love,_

 _First Lt, Jasper Whitlock_

 _Folding the letter carefully before placing it in my drawer with all his other letters I couldn't help but smile. I always knew he had climbed the ranks quickly during the war. He always was a leader, and I couldn't be more proud of him._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Bella POV**

Sitting out on the front porch trying to embroider flowers on the hem of a dress for Clara, she had been growing and her current dresses were starting to get a bit short on her.

I sighed in frustration as I kept loosing concentration on what I was doing.

Jasper had been right about not being able to write for a while, unless the letters were being detained like the others had been.

It had been two weeks since I received the letters from him, Mrs. Whitlock had been busying herself as well trying to keep her mind off the fact she hadn't heard from Mr. Whitlock.

Laying the embroidery on my lap as I picked up the glass of lemonade taking a drink trying to fight off the heat.

Sighing as I mentally added 'Air Conditioning' to the list of things I missed in my own time. The August Texas heat was bad, I could always feel beads of sweat dripping down my neck while I fanned myself.

Glancing at the house, I knew it was hotter inside since Mrs. Whitlock and the girls were both out on the balcony from her room as well.

I liked it down here since I had more coverage from the porch cover.

Picking back up the embroidery I worked on the next flower for about ten minutes when I heard the faint sound of horses trotting on the gravel road.

Looking up I saw two horses coming down the long road, sighing in relief I hoped that the postal riders had letters from Jasper and Mr. Whitlock and not news of their….. No I wouldn't think about that.

Stepping inside I saw the cook, "Could you please set out two plates for a late lunch and some of the lemonade? There are two riders approaching."

He nodded knowing I always invited the postal riders in for a meal, they weren't soldiers, but they had long routes and many went days without good meals.

Plus, I would hope someone would take care of Jasper and Mr. Whitlock if they were ever in need.

I walked back out standing at the edge of the porch, just far enough so I was still covered with shade as I watched them approach.

My breath hitched in my throat seeing blonde hair underneath the tall lean rider's hat, the man next to him was tall and lean as well. However a bit older with a slight gut over his belt.

Looking back to the blonde rider cursing his hat that shaded his face from me in the distance.

As they came past the last notches of fence post that lined the road and into the front area of the house I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face seeing Jasper and Mr. Whitlock woahing Zanto and Corrick.

I felt a hand on my shoulder seeing the cook as I steadied myself. I must have been swaying. In a chocked voice I looked at the cook, "Please….. get Mrs. Whitlock as quickly as possible."

He nodded bowing to Mr. Whitlock and Jasper before hurrying up the stairs.

Turning back hearing their footsteps on the gravel I finally shook the shock and ran down the porch steps into the bright heat. My eyes seeing his as he smiled and opened his arms enveloping me in a hug as I reached him.

Pulling me up kissing him as I wrapped my arms around his neck barely noticing that I was off the ground.

Pulling back as he walked holding me to the porch before setting me down again as he tucked one of my stray hairs behind my ear, "I have missed you so much Darlin'."

Lifting my shaking hands feeling the contours of his face, "You're really here….. Your back."

My eyes watering again as I saw him nodding his head, "The other company that arrived gave us leave after our last battle. We are on stand down until Colonel Masters heads through. Although he is in Virginia currently. Did you receive my letters?"

Nodding, "I believe I have them all. However I received quite a few all at once two weeks ago, some letters are getting stuck in places."

He nodded leaning his head into me I could tell he was breathing in my scent. Wrapping my arms around him tightly, "I am real too."

I figured he needed to hear it after being gone for so long. Feeling him shutter slightly before pressing his forehead to mine, "I have been waiting to hear you say that."

Smiling as we were tackled from the side knocking us both slightly, frowning as I saw Jasper tense and reach for his dagger before realizing it was little Clara hugging him.

He smiled at her as he stepped back from me and picking her up to hug her, "Well hello, I do think you have grown little sister."

She giggled and nodded her head, "I am going to be 7 years in a weeks' time silly."

Mr. Whitlock laughed, "Well then we will have a wonderful birthday party for you."

Clara beamed and jumped out of Jasper's arms running to her father hugging him tightly.

Harriett came over hugging Jasper after her father before she went back upstairs whispering she was going to help Elijah down to me.

Biting my lip as I stepped away from Jasper catching up with her, "Do you need help?"

She shook her head, "He is being stubborn, he doesn't want father seeing him limp. I know he probably won't even want my help."

Nodding as Jasper came over to us, "Where is our brother?"

Harriett looked up the stairs before looking down, "It takes him a bit longer, I was on my way to see if he needed help."

Jasper kissed her cheek and then my own, "Stay down here."

He walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Elijah's room, I heard a knocking followed by a door opening and closing.

Turning back to Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock smiling as she went on and on about Clara getting bigger, and the animals. She had so much more color in her cheeks than she had in the past months.

Smiling I walked over curtsying to Mr. Whitlock, "Welcome home Mr. Whitlock. I cannot say how happy I am you both came home safe."

He turned to me while opening his arms and hugging me, "Thank you Isabella. I must say I have been very impressed by you. My lovely wife here has only written praise for you."

Blushing I glanced at Mrs. Whitlock before the ground, "I've just been doing my best Sir."

I felt his finger lift my chin to meet his gaze, "I also hear my wife has finished your wedding dress."

Mrs. Whitlock beamed and nodded her head as I looked at her, "Oh yes!" She turned to one of the house maids, "Can you please go into town for me, I already have the invitations ready as well as the letter to the Priest."

Looking back to me, "Tonight, we can have it tonight and then you will always be our daughter as well."

Trying to stop the tears I turned to look up the stairs for Jasper, however he had been standing right behind me as he brushed away the tear, "That is if she will still have me mother."

Looking up into his eye I couldn't help the smile that I knew was beaming across my face, "Yes, Always Jasper."

He leaned down kissing me softly, "Well then I think there is a lot to be done."

Everyone laughed and then I saw Elijah standing on the other side of me welcoming his father home as well.

Looking back to Jasper, "You got him downstairs without his crutch?"

He nodded, "I let him lean on me."

Smiling kissing him again, "You are an amazing man Jasper Whitlock. Sorry, First Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock. Congratulations on your promotion."

He smiled, "I was wondering if you had received that letter. Thank you… Future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Harriett and Mrs. Whitlock took my hands leading me away from Jasper towards the stairs. Turning back only briefly when Jasper called out to me, "See you in a few hours."

I couldn't help but smile as my bedroom door shut behind us.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! And the wedding is up next! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**And on we go to the wedding :)**

NatalieLynn - Thank you for answering my question. The soldiers were meant to be a part of her worried imagination getting the better of her. I guess I could have put more worry on Jasper's behalf, but he is dealing with a lot as well.

Lady Skyelite - OH your comment is so close to my story! I am writing the last two chapters now actually, trying to fine tune everything :) And as far as your observation about Isabella, yes she is a fiery one. She is trying to fit in, but there is no way she will let people be talked down to.

MyLifeAsAWhitlock - -grins- we will just have to wait and see.

GirlwithaBow - Thank you. The battles that you will see Jasper writing about and where he is being stationed are all acurate as far as battles. I even mention a few names of places. It actually took be a while making sure the battles mention were actually taking place in the story time line when the battle in real life happened. I am glad you picked up on that.

And thank you everyone else for the love! Vampire Jasper is not in this chapter, however he will be in the upcoming chapter. He doesn't have as many visions of Isabella since he isn't with her while away. Only having brief visions. That is the reason he isn't getting too much page time right now. :)

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Looking back to Jasper, "You got him downstairs without his crutch?"_

 _He nodded, "I let him lean on me."_

 _Smiling kissing him again, "You are an amazing man Jasper Whitlock. Sorry, First Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock. Congratulations on your promotion."_

 _He smiled, "I was wondering if you had received that letter. Thank you… Future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."_

 _Harriett and Mrs. Whitlock took my hands leading me away from Jasper towards the stairs. Turning back only briefly when Jasper called out to me, "See you in a few hours."_

 _I couldn't help but smile as my bedroom door shut behind us._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Bella sat in the room with her eyes closed as Mrs. Whitlock fixed her hair in elegant curls while pinning back a few strands to free her face.

Harriett applied a light blush to her cheeks and some tint to her lips before sitting back, which Bella had been grateful for. She never was one for too much make up.

Clara had taken to putting some of the wild flowers she had picked in the garden into a small bouquet of flowers.

Mrs. Whitlock looked down at her, her eyes glossed over from happiness, "The cooks are making a wonderful dinner as well as a cake for celebration. Everything will be perfect my dear."

Smiling, "I am not worried, I am just happy that I am finally marrying Jasper. You truly raised a wonderful son Mrs. Whitlock."

She smiled hugged Bella, "Thank you my dear, I know you will take care of him."

Nodding her head as Mrs. Whitlock continued working on her hair before she continued, "Oh and Bella, you best come over and visit us daily after Jasper heads back with Thomas."

Looking up at her confused, "Where am I going?"

Tilting her head in a motherly way, "Surely you haven't forgotten the house he built for you?"

Bella still looked at her confused gripping her hands as a particular sore strand of hair was yanked again, "Of course not, however there was hardly any furniture. Jasper hadn't had time to finish before leaving for the war."

Smiling, "I may have had some items cleaned and moved over there that we had in storage, plus Jasper has been sending me some money asking be to get things for the house."

She leaned over taking my hand, "Your house is finished my dear." Kissing Bella's cheek, "Jasper wanted it ready for you on his return."

Shakily wrapping her arms around the woman that had become another mother to her, "Thank you…"

The two woman fought off the tears before Mrs. Whitlock announced that her hair was finished.

Looking in the mirror Bella couldn't believe her eyes, was that really her?

"Stand there dear." Mrs. Whitlock pointed to the center of the room.

Bella complied, but couldn't hold back the groan seeing the skirt cage being brought into the room and lifted over her head.

Finally the dress that Mrs. Whitlock had been working on for months was settled on her and buttoned up the back. Looking in the mirror at her reflection Bella felt her nerves bubbling to the surface.

Almost crying seeing her reflection, it was white with short ruffled sleeves, a pleated bodice, and beautiful simple layers falling softly around her. Her waist tied with a simple white ribbon.

She would never make it home, but was she doing the right thing marrying Jasper? Was she being too selfish? Would this change things?Could she risk changing things?

Clara in her wise youth came over taking her hands, "You make my brother so happy Isabella, you make all of us so happy. He loves you so much."

Hugging Bella around the waist before stepping back and handing her the small bouquet she had made.

Bella smiled at her lovingly, "They are beautiful Clara, and perfect for today. Thank you."

Nodding Clara tilted her head before holding up a crown of white flowers. Bella bowed her head letting Clara place the crown on her head. Clara spoke softly, "Will I see you at breakfast tomorrow morning? Breakfast won't change right?"

Mrs. Whitlock put her hands on Clara's shoulders, "Isabella will be living with Jasper from now on darlin' they have a new home, like how Dinah moved away once she got married."

Clara looked between her mother and Bella, "But Jasper lives here; Bella too Mamma. Jasper sleeps down the hall." her small hand pointing down the hall, "They both have their own rooms why do they need another one?"

Bella blushed for the first time thinking about what would be happening tonight, in their new house, in their new bed… alone.

Mrs. Whitlock must have seen the shock on Bella's face and ushered Harriett and Clara from the room while telling them the conversation was over.

Turning back to Bella her expression softened, "Are you alright Isabella?"

Bella just stood there for a moment before shaking her head no, "What if… I am not good enough for Jasper? What if once we are married he decides he made a mistake?"

Mrs. Whitlock sighed and smiled at Bella, "Jasper is in love with you Isabella. As for tonight, I was so scared my first time too." She wrapped her arms around Bella, "Everything was fine though, and things will get better with time. Just remember it is his first time too."

Looking up at her confused, "It is?" letting it slip before catching herself.

Mrs. Whitlock looked shocked, "Why wouldn't it be Jasper's first time? Did someone say something to you?"

Shaking her head adamantly, "No, no I just…. He is older and a guy. Where I come from they aren't always well, pure like girls. I just wasn't sure. I haven't heard anything about Jasper though, please don't worry."

She nodded, "Well I am glad you got out of your previous town up north Isabella, you are much too pure for it."

Blushing nodding her head, "Thank you Mrs. Whitlock, I am just nervous."

Taking her hand, "You have nothing to worry about."

Smiling the two woman both left the room and headed downstairs to the awaiting carriage that would take them to the church in town. Little Clara and Harriett already waiting in the carriage for them.

Arriving at the church Bella's knee was bouncing up and down as if she was going to explode at any moment, looking down feeling Mrs. Whitlock's hand gently calming her knee. Before patting her leg ushering her out of the carriage.

Everything seemed like it was moving on autopilot until she stepped inside the church doors. Looking down the aisle and at the end of the pews standing in his uniform was Jasper. Her Jasper.

Taking a breath as she started down the aisle way. Her eyes gazing over Jasper, a smile appearing on her face as she got closer seeing the love in his eyes.

Stepping up to him smiling at him and then at his family sitting in the first pew as the priest started saying the marriage vows. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Jasper took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, "I, First Lieutenant Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Suddenly the pastor looked at her and she knew it was time, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, First Lieutenant Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The priest nodded and continued on with the ceremony, "What God has joined, men must not divide. Please bring forth your rings."

Jasper slide his grandmothers wedding ring onto her finger gently, "My Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Bella took a breath before placing the gold ring she had gotten for Jasper on his finger, "Jasper, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest nodded and addressed the room, "Please let us pray for this beautiful couple that have vowed their love for each other in front of God this day."

Everyone bowed their heads for a moment followed by a resounding, "Amen."

Bella looked up smiling at Jasper and then to the Priest as he raised his arms, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Both Jasper and Bella smiled as he brought her to him kissing her deeply before letting her go.

The entire family got up, everyone was hugging one another in happiness and joy. They were a family.

Later that evening everyone was dancing, eating and laughing as they celebrated the wedding at the Whitlock's farm.

Bella loved dancing with Jasper as he very patiently moved with her, he didn't even flinch anymore when she stepped on his toes.

Sitting at a table with Jasper as one of the servants handed them so type of a drink as Mr. Whitlock stood in the center of the crowd.

Tapping on his glass he addressed Jasper and Isabella, "Let me honor the bride and groom for a moment. To my son, Jasper. Your giving spirit, your bravery, and your love have earned you most a special gift, your bride Isabella. Cherish her." Turning to Isabella, "Isabella, after bringing you home that fateful night I wanted you to know that you are indeed a gift from heaven and we welcome you into our family with all our hearts, and we rejoice in Jasper's good fortune that he found you, and you him."

Raising his glass as everyone followed his lead, "To Jasper and Isabella!"

After sipping her glass Bella got up with Jasper heading to Mr. Whitlock hugging him tightly, "Thank you Mr. Whitlock."

He held her at arm's length while patting Jasper's arm. "Isabella you are family now, Please just call me Thomas."

He turned to Jasper, "The evening is getting late." Then he smiled and walked off.

Bella looked up at Jasper, "Why would he say the evening is…" Blushing crimson across her face, "Wait. Never mind."

Jasper just chuckled wrapping his arms around her, "Let's go home my wife."

Looking up at him nodding her head, she smiled but didn't trust her voice not to crack.

After letting the Whitlock's know they were taking their leave Jasper led Bella to the carriage while everyone threw grains of rice into the air as he helped her in before getting in and taking the reins himself.

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

I was trying to focus on the bumps in the road as the carriage went along the road to ease my nerves. Looking over at Jasper in the dark. The soft glow from the lantern being the only light around, I could see his eyes watching the road carefully to prevent anything from happening.

He must have sensed me watching him as he turned to look at me as he smiled taking my hand in one of his before looking back to the road. "Is everything alright darlin'?"

Nodding my head as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered again, "Yes. I am just a little nervous."

I knew I was blushing, I only hoped the darkness hide it from him as he looked at me again smiling. "I don't make you nervous now do I Mrs. Whitlock?"

Laughing, "Oh not you, Mr. Whitlock. Just… other… things."

He laughed, "Well I will just have to help you get over that now won't I?"

He turned the carriage as I looked in front of me seeing the house he had helped build for us, only this time there was candle light coming from inside. I could see curtains hanging in the windows and two rocking chairs sitting out on the front porch with a little table.

Gasping, "Jasper…. When did you have time to…."

He leaned over kissing my cheek, "Well Darlin' it did take you hours to get dressed today." Chuckling as he pulled the horses to a stop before helping me from the carriage.

Wrapping his arm around me as we walked up the steps and into the house. "I wanted it to be perfect for you."

Knowing my eyes were starting to water I stood on my tip toes kissing him softly before he opened the front door for us. Our front door."

Stepping inside the room I was shocked to see everything in place, the fireplace was going and smelled wonderful as if they had put lavender in the fire.

As we walked through the house seeing each room I couldn't help but know I was finally home where I should be. I didn't know how much I had changed, but I knew I loved him. I loved him so much.

Walking up the stairs I looked in 3 of the 4 rooms that had been barren the last time I had been here. Two were still bare, however the third room held a small table and rocking chair along with an amour cabinet.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "I wanted you to have a room for your sewing, and you have gotten very good at it. Times when I am down in my office working you can have our own time."

Smiling up at him, "Thank you Jasper, I love it."

Leaving the room I headed for the forth bedroom, however Jasper stopped my hand on the door knob. "Let's leave that room along for now. It isn't complete yet and a surprise from my father and mother."

Nodding my head I couldn't help but feel a little confused as I looked at the closed door before walking to the other door at the end of the hall.

Jasper reached around me opening the door revealing our room as we stepped inside. The wooden frame I had seen before was put together. The bed was covered in a soft green bedspread that was so soft I knew I wouldn't want to leave it.

Walking to the amour in our room I opened the doors to find all of Jasper and my clothing. Turning back to him, "How is it here? It was all in my room when we left for the church?"

Stepping into the room behind Jasper Marie nodded her head, "I got the house ready for you and Mr. Whitlock while you were at your party Ma'am."

Putting my hands over my mouth, "Thank you Marie."

She smiled and looked up at Jasper, before looking back to me as Jasper spoke, "My mother knew how much you bonded with Marie at the house. She asked Marie if she would mind coming to work for us now."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over hugging her, "I am so happy you're here!"

She nodded her head looking at me, "Well someone has to look out for you. I think I will very much enjoy workin' for you and Mr. Whitlock now."

She turned to Jasper, "Now why don't you head on downstairs while I help Mrs. Whitlock out of her gown."

I blushed as Jasper smiled at me before leaving the room.

Turning away from Marie assuming our normal positions as she undid the buttons and ties on the back of my dress before lifting it off quickly followed by the underskirts. As she began working on the latch on the skirt cage I laughed, "I don't know how I would have gotten out of this dress without you."

She laughed, "Mr. Whitlock would probably have had to get a hammer and chisel."

I let out a loud laugh imagining Jasper trying to release me, "That is funny Marie."

Finally she lifted it up and over my head leaving me in my undergarments.

She smiled at me before telling me to undress the rest of the way as she brought over a bathing vase and a sponge before laying out my night gown.

Nodding to me, "I will be right outside the door if you need me."

I nodded but we both knew I would be fine, Picking up the sponge I cleaned myself off as the August heat dried me in no time. Picking up the soft white night gown letting it slide over me as I opened the door.

Marie stepped back in placing the vase and sponge outside the door before standing behind me brushing my hair knowing I was too nervous at the moment. This would be a huge change I I knew it. Could I stop him from going to Galveston?

-Lemon-

Suddenly there was a knock at the open door frame I turned to see Jasper standing there with his jacket unbuttoned and hanging open revealing his white undershirt.

Marie squeezed my shoulders one last time before turning and nodding to Jasper before leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Suddenly my heart was racing as I watched him walk over to me slowly while taking off his jacket.

Swallowing I stood up and turned to face him lifting my hand and resting it against his chest.

His head leaned down and into the crook of my neck as he breathed in my scent while wrapping one of his arms around my waist pulling me to him before he dipped down suddenly. His other arm going under my knees as he stood back up carrying me bridal style to the… our bed.

Laying me down softly before crawling on top of me placing a kiss on my lips. Brushing a strand of my hair back he looked into my eyes, "I love you so much Isabella. You caught my attention from the moment my father brought you home. When he said to fetch the doctor….. I don't know what came over me. I needed you to be safe."

He leaned in kissing my cheek, "and then when we were introduced. You looked as if a slight wind would knock you over. I just wanted to protect you forever."

Reaching up touching his face I smiled, "You can now Jasper."

Sliding his hand under me as he arched my back pressing my front to his as he kissed me. Wrapping my arms around him, before sliding them down his arms feeling the muscles in them contacting under my touch.

As he moved his lips to my neck I suddenly realized there was a long hard object pressed against my inner thigh. Already flushed from being aroused by Jasper's caresses, I reached down slowly lifting his shirt untucking it from his pants. Slowly dragging it up Jasper sat back letting me pull it off him.

Looking up at his slightly tanned smooth skin I couldn't help run my fingers over the muscles on his stomach.

As my fingers explored his chest his head tilted back and his eyes shut enjoying the feel of my hands on him. Looking down seeing the buttons on his pants fastened I took a breath lowering my hands to them opening them one at a time.

Once I finished I looked back up to see his heated gaze boring into mine as he leaned down capturing my lips passionately before whisper into my ear, "You don't know what you're doing to me Isabella."

At his words I couldn't help the surge of heat that enveloped between my legs.

Feeling him shift slightly on me before hearing a thud on the floor I looked over to see the swell of his bare ass and long legs between my own.

Jumping slightly feeling his fingers on my upper thigh as he moved them up pulling the hem of my night gown with them.

Looking into Jasper's eyes never breaking contact as his hands continued pulling up my nightgown past my hips… stomach… they paused only slightly at the swells of my breasts before breaking away pulling the garment over my head leaving me completely naked before him.

Taking in a breath as my hands went to cover my bare chest I felt his hands on my wrists, "You are beautiful Isabella."

Leaning over me planting a single kiss on my collarbone before claiming my lips again.

Feeling his hand make its way between my legs before hesitantly touching my heated core exploring my nether regions.

As his calloused thumb brushed against my bead I couldn't help when my hips bucked up against his hips and hand.

He smiled down at me with success written on his face. I thought he was going to say something, but continued with his fingers until dipping one into my core.

I gripped onto his shoulders feeling his finger stretching me before he added a second one.

Throwing my head back into the pillow as the new pressure building inside of me made me feel like I was going to explode.

Looking back at him breathing hard as I gripped onto his shoulder, "Jasper…. Please…. It feels.."

He smiled as he leaned down kissing me as he adjusted himself. All of a sudden there was a much larger object pressing at my entrance, glancing down I paled seeing his thick member aimed at my virgin entrance.

Looking up at him seeing love in his eyes as he kissed me before I whispered to him, "Please be gentle…"

Nodding as he slid his engorged member inside me, stopping at he felt himself reach my barrier. Putting his hand behind my head pulling my lips to his as he pushed through the rest of the way quickly.

Squeaking as he tore through my barrier and feeling a tear running down the side of my cheek from the pain. I couldn't help but pull out of the kiss to catch my breath.

Closing my eyes I felt his thumb wipe away the tear before he slowly continued to move in and out of me.

His mouth next to my ear near the pillow as he continued thrusting into me. Softly I heard him whispering how sorry he was into my ear.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and lifted my legs of his hips the pain started to turn into pleasure. Letting out a soft moan at first as the heated pressure began returning to me. "Jasper…"

Taking my reaction as a good thing he started picking up speed slamming into me with each breath. My hands clawed at his back feeling as if I was a tightly wound coil, and then it happened.

Screaming out as the dam inside me broke, I could feel my entrance slick with my orgasm as my muscles contracted fiercely around his hard pumping member.

Suddenly he grabbed me kissing me harder than ever before as I felt his hot liquid shooting out filling me.

We laid like that for a few moments trying to regain our breath before he slide out of me and rolled off. He reached over pulling me to his side as he pulled the blanket up and over us tucking me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

His nose nuzzled my temple, "Are you alright Isabella?"

Curling into him nodding my head, "Yes." I paused for a moment, "I never thought it would be so….. Intense."

He chuckled, "Me either, but I very much enjoyed that."

Smiling up at him, I knew Mrs. Whitlock had assured me he hadn't been with anyone. But hearing him admit it made it even better. Yawning I laid my head on his chest, "I think I will be sore tomorrow."

He stilled, "I am sorry for hurting you…. I thought if I did it quickly, it wouldn't hurt so much."

Shaking my head, but too tired to lift it, "Don't be. It only hurts the first time I hear. So…"

I could almost feel him grinning as he wrapped his arms around me tighter as he finished my sentence for me, "Next time should be better?"

Letting a small laugh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Please review :) I really hope you enjoy it and I am looking forward to all of your reviews :):):):):):):):)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello all thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I know a lot of you are wondering how Edward is going to react to the news about Jasper and Isabella's wedding and honeymoon. Edward left the Cullen's house in chapter 12 so he won't be there. Sorry. Just wanted to let you know. Oh and don't worry he will be back in my story, he isn't gone for good

 **I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _His nose nuzzled my temple, "Are you alright Isabella?"_

 _Curling into him nodding my head, "Yes." I paused for a moment, "I never thought it would be so….. Intense."_

 _He chuckled, "Me either, but I very much enjoyed that."_

 _Smiling up at him, I knew Mrs. Whitlock had assured me he hadn't been with anyone. But hearing him admit it made it even better. Yawning I laid my head on his chest, "I think I will be sore tomorrow."_

 _He stilled, "I am sorry for hurting you…. I thought if I did it quickly, it wouldn't hurt so much."_

 _Shaking my head, but too tired to lift it, "Don't be. It only hurts the first time I hear. So…"_

 _I could almost feel him grinning as he wrapped his arms around me tighter as he finished my sentence for me, "Next time should be better?"_

 _Letting a small laugh before drifting off to sleep._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Sitting in the living room with Emmett who was thrilled that we finally had gotten the new video game he had brought along with them on the move.

He had been bouncing up and down with so much childlike enthusiasm that it had been very contagious for me.

Sure enough my gift spread that feeling out even more to everyone else in the house and we were all now taking turns playing the video games that Emmett had brought with him to our isolation.

Emmett shoved my arm, "Man that was bogus! I totally had you there!"

Chuckling I just shook my head, "Never underestimate a man and his ability to fire a weapon. Especially me."

His laugh boomed through the house, "Oh really I demand a rematch!"

Grabbing the controller of the coffee table I nodded, "I accept your challenge."

Just as he went to restart the game the same overwhelming feeling that happened before a vision came over me.

Trying to get up so I could get to the privacy of my own room, I could barely hear Emmett and the others asking if I was alright. Collapsing to my knees I felt Carlisle and Emmett helping lift me as Rose and Alice ran to get my room ready.

I tried fighting it as long as I could however right as I could see my bed I was ripped away into the vision.

 _-Arriving home after fighting-_

 _-Seeing my Isabella running to my arms and feeling her skin-_

 _-The happy reunion with my family and Isabella-_

 _-Helping my brother downstairs-_

 _-Hearing my mother talking about having the wedding that night-_

 _-My father patting me on the shoulder as Isabella was swept away by my mother and sisters.-_

 _-My brother telling me the house was ready-_

 _-Heading to my and Isabella's house seeing all the work that had been done while I was away-_

 _-Doing a few last minute things as my father helped get my new office on order-_

 _-Heading to the church in Houston-_

 _-Meeting with the Priest-_

 _-Seeing my beautiful Isabella walking down the aisle towards me, her hands shaking slightly but her eyes never leaving mine.-_

 _-Saying our vows-_

 _-Kissing her as we were pronounced husband and wife-_

 _-A large party at my parents' house-_

 _-My father's toast-_

 _-Helping Isabella into our carriage as I drove her to our house-_

 _-Showing her around the house, loving how her face lit up seeing everything that had been done-_

 _-The feeling of pure love I felt coming from her-_

 _-Seeing her happiness as I showed her that she had her own sewing room-_

 _-Her joy that Marie was coming with us-_

 _-Walking through our bedroom door seeing Marie brushing her long beautiful chocolate hair and feeling more nervous than when I had been going into battle-_

 _-Marie leaving us alone-_

 _-Carrying her to our bed-_

 _-Loving her while loosing myself in the moment-_

 _-Feeling her Skin-_

 _-Feeling her touch-_

 _-Making love to her for the first time-_

 _-Falling asleep with her in my arms-_

Blinking my eyes looking around seeing that it was now dark out. Glancing at the clock I realized I had been out of it for over 11 hours.

Pushing myself up in a sitting position I saw Alice sitting at the foot of the bed reading on of her fashion magazines.

She never looked up, but I could feel the slight pang of her hurting.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she shut her magazine and walked over sitting next to me on the bed.

She looked at me smiling even though she knew I could feel her hurting, "The others needed to get out of here. I stayed in case you needed anything. Are you okay?"

Nodding my head, "A lot changed that time. She change something very big." Not ready to tell her I saw our wedding or the honeymoon.

She looked at me curiously although there was a hint of knowing in her eyes, "What changed?"

Taking a breath as I leaned against the headboard, "Well my family for one. When my father and I went home for the first time in my past, they were still trying to harvest everything. A lot of the crop was lost because my… my family had been broken apart. While we were gone, my brother had fallen and broken his leg to where his bone came out of his skin."

She nodded as if to tell me to keep going, "My mother and sisters stayed by his side constantly not giving orders on where to harvest. His leg… it got infected to the point where the doctor had to remove his leg. But it wasn't good enough, knowing what I know now, he had most likely been septic. He died two days before we made it home."

I put my hand on her arm trying to comfort her, "Isabella…. She change his fate. He was alive when we got home, limping, but he was alive. My sister told me Isabella had been cleaning his wound with whiskey. Something she said her father taught her."

Alice just smiled, "Clever girl, the alcohol content was higher back then, it killed off the infection."

Nodding my head, "My brother never died. In fact I did look into my family after I met you and started getting control. Only one of my siblings lived through the war. I knew only about two of them dying while I was alive."

She patted my leg, "And what else happened?" She looked at me with her all-knowing eyes.

Clearing my throat, "We got married the same night we came home."

Her musical laugh enveloped the room as she brought her legs up sitting with her legs crossed holding her knees to her chest. "I thought so. Either that or you were a very naughty boy Jasper Whitlock."

Looking at her knowing my jaw had gone slack, what on earth was Alice talking about,

Before I could say anything she held her hand up, "You were projecting some pretty strong sexual feeling towards the last couple of hours. Like I said, the others NEEDED to get out of here. It was getting pretty bad, even Carlisle could help going after Esme. Not that she seemed to mine….. on the couch….

I know I was a vampire, but I swear I was blushing at this moment. "I am sorry you all had to feel that…."

She just laughed, "I think you threw Emmett and Rosalie back into their honeymoon stage Jas." Shaking her head, "So I guess the little Bella we all knew just got her cherry po…."

Slamming my hand over her mouth, "Please stop…."

She laughed but nodded her head and didn't finish her sentence. "Well I guess congratulations are in order, I mean your brother lived, you got married, and had sex. All as a human. Very nice."

Looking around the room, "Thank you. I guess it doesn't change anything now though."

Biting her lower lip, "No I guess it doesn't. She is still there and you are here. It is only in the past."

Sighing, "I had….have so much love for her. I felt her love. I know we were married for a long time Alice, and I did love you. I still do to an extent." I just stopped not knowing if I could say what I needed to, I didn't want to hurt Alice.

She scooted next to me wrapping her arms around me, "Jas you are right, and I understand. We were married a long time, and I have never seen you so in love before now. I am okay with it, sure I get a little bummed it wasn't me at times. But I just remind myself that what you are going through is so much worse. You need us to be strong for you right now. I would probably go crazy knowing the love of my life was in the past."

Looking at her I couldn't be more grateful as I hugged her back, "Thank you Alice. I am petrified that in one of these visions I will see her death, or worse I will cause it. I don't know if I could live after that."

I felt her hold on me tightening, "Jas… we will help you through it if that happens. Everything is different now, maybe….. Maybe Maria will still turn you and your visions will just stop. It is not like you never went back to your family after."

Nodding, "I am actually hoping she doesn't turn me, and I can remember living out my life with her before dying of old age. Who knows I" motioning to myself, "might just disappear like she did. I'd have a grave next to hers, maybe surrounded by our kids after they died of old age."

Alice just looked at me and I could swear she would be crying if she had been human at the moment. Then shaking her head, "We have no idea what would happen to you here if that happened."

Shrugging my shoulder, "I really don't think it matters Alice, I want to be back then."

Getting up I had to leave, I needed to be on my own for a while as I took off outside.

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

The days following our wedding had been pure bliss, Jasper and I had stayed holed up in our house for a week.

Come to think of it. We probably wouldn't have eaten if Marie hadn't been bring food up to us for breakfast lunch and dinner.

Smiling as I looked over at Jasper, my husband, as he buttoned up his pants after bathing. Watching as he slide his feet into his boots. He turned to me holding his hand out to me, "I can help you with your corset thing if you would like?"

Smiling I walked over to him in my under clothing and skirts, "You think you can get my corset on me?" I held up the previously mentioned item.

He took it from me examining it while making a face, "I am so glad I don't have to wear this."

I swatted his arm playfully, but he grabbed my arm pulling me over his lap swatting my butt playfully. Looking down at me he smiled, "Now, now Mrs. Whitlock. No hitting your husband. I might have to punish you and then we would never leave this room."

Blushing as he let me up and had me raise my arms up so he could slide the corset on me.

I grabbed the post in our room as he began to tighten the cinch. After he was done I turned around to see him curiously looking at the corset on me. "Is that alright?"

I just nodded walking to the closet pulling out a teal dress and sliding it over my head, "Yes, Marie usually does it a little tighter. However I do like breathing."

Turning and moving my hair to the side so he could do the buttons for me.

When he was finished instead of letting me go he pulled my back to his front placing a kiss on the side of my neck before whispering, "You have made me the luckiest man alive Isabella."

Turning I smiled at him, "I love you Jasper Whitlock, never forget that."

He nodded and then quickly pulled on his shirt and military jacket, "I need to ride into town today. I am helping with the recruitment while standing by for my new orders."

Swallowing knowing it was back to the real world now as we walked downstairs. Marie looked shocked seeing us, but then bowed to Jasper. "Good morning Mr. Whitlock." Turning to me, "Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper nodded, "Good Mornin' Miss Marie."

Turing back to me playing with one of the curls in my hair, "I will see you for dinner darlin'."

Nodding his head to me before heading out on Zanto.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

September rolled around and before Isabella knew it her birthday had arrived. Jasper had the family come over for a dinner to celebrate her turning 17. Even Dinah and William had come down for it to surprise Isabella.

It had been a wonderful time Dinah was due to have her baby in two month as was looking quite large.

Mrs. Whitlock, Harriett and Isabella had given Dinah all the baby clothing they had made for her new arrival and promises to come up to visit her once the baby was born.

Mr. Whitlock and Jasper's mouths were both in a hard line hearing their plans, but neither wanted to bring up the war then.

Finally October was here, the day Isabella had been dreading.

She was sitting in the living area when she heard the sound of a horse coming towards the house.

Getting up she went to stand at the door seeing a postal rider.

Confused she walked down to meet him, he nodded, "Hello Ma'am, I am lookin' for Mr. Jasper Whitlock. I was told he lived here be the town's people."

She nodded her head, "He does. He is just out helping his father with some things on his property. Is there something I can tell him for you?"

The man nodded reaching into his satchel pulling out an envelope, "Please tell him Colonel Masters has arrived in Houston. He is to pack up, we are marching out tomorrow mornin'." Handing her the envelope he noticed her shaking hand, "You should be proud of your husband Ma'am."

She nodded, "I am. I just get nervously while he is gone."

He nodded before mounting his horse again speaking briefly before riding off. "So does my wife Ma'am."

Taking a breath looking down at the orders in my hands before turning to head into the house. After finding Marie we decided to head over to Mr. Whitlock's farm knowing Mrs. Whitlock would likely receive the same letter.

Isabella helped Marie harness the horse and connect him to the carriage before both girls climbed in. Marie took the reins but then handed them to Isabella, "Would you like to learn Mrs. Isabella?"

Looking at the reigns before nodding slowly, "I guess I should." Taking the reins from her before softly urging the horses out like she had seen Mrs. Whitlock and Marie do many times before.

Getting to the farm took quite a bit longer than normal since the carriage was all over the path, steering in a straight line was going to take some time.

Finally reaching the house as she saw Jasper come out looking worried at her steering. "Careful there darlin', I might have to have Elijah give you both some lessons." He chuckled as he lifted Isabella and then Marie from the carriage.

Isabella wrapped her arms around his waist as he sighed patting her back, "I assume the rider came to our house first?"

Isabella nodded as she stepped back holding the letter to him, "He said you're going to leave in the morning."

He took the document opening it as he read through it quickly, "It looks like we are heading to Oklahoma."

Hugging her tightly before kissing her.

* * *

Please review, I love reading them!


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Getting to the farm took quite a bit longer than normal since the carriage was all over the path, steering in a straight line was going to take some time._

 _Finally reaching the house as she saw Jasper come out looking worried at her steering. "Careful there darlin', I might have to have Elijah give you both some lessons." He chuckled as he lifted Isabella and then Marie from the carriage._

 _Isabella wrapped her arms around his waist as he sighed patting her back, "I assume the rider came to our house first?"_

 _Isabella nodded as she stepped back holding the letter to him, "He said you're going to leave in the morning."_

 _He took the document opening it as he read through it quickly, "It looks like we are heading to Oklahoma."_

 _Hugging her tightly before kissing her._

* * *

 **Chapter21**

 **Isabella POV - A few Weeks Later**

I was over at Mrs. Whitlock's in the kitchen kneading some dough. She was teaching me how to make bread by myself.

There had been a lot of unrest in the area and she decided it would be best for us to learn the basics in cooking in case we had to leave the house. The armies had already come through letting us know that 90% of our fields now temporarily belonged to the confederacy so the armies could have food constantly being sent to them.

We still had room for the animals and food for us so it wasn't horrible. However we lost what would be our income next year. A few people had tried heading west to get out of the battle that was heading our way.

The door swung open and Elijah walked in holding a dead pheasant he had shot in the fields out back for dinner.

Mrs. Whitlock smiled up at him taking the bird and walking over the sink to pluck the feathers and clean it. "Isabella come here, I am going to have you do this."

I nervously wiped my hands on my apron before walking over and taking the pheasant from her. The more I plucked out the feathers, the more I felt my stomach lurching at the feeling of the feathers coming out.

Watching as she handed me a knife telling me to cut straight down the belly. Seeing the inside I barely held down my breakfast as I pulled out to inside.

Finally after what seemed like ages it was done and Mrs. Whitlock cut the chicken up throwing them into a pot with other vegetables.

Getting a bowl of water and adding as much hot water as I could into the cold before thrusting my hands into it while trying to clean my hands with the soap.

About an hour later after finishing two more loafs of bread I left the kitchen. My head was starting to feel woozy from all the heat in the kitchen.

Grasping at the door frame right as Elijah came in the house. I wanted to reach out to him, he must have seen my face as he grabbed me. My vision blackened around the edges as I tried holding onto him before I passed out.

Walking up in my old room feeling a cold damp cloth pressed against my forehead. Pulling it away I looked up seeing a strange women standing over me.

Looking down I was in my nightgown as Mrs. Whitlock took my hand, "Isabella can you hear me dear?"

I looked up at her seeing the motherly worry in her eyes. Nodding, "I must have passed out."

She nodded her head and looked over at the other woman, "This is Mrs. Henry, she is a midwife dear."

I looked at the woman confused, "A midwife?"

The other woman pressed her hands onto my lower stomach slightly. "Your slightly bloated dear, I can already feel the baby's sack growing larger. Have you been missing your womanly bleeding?"

I dropped my jaw trying to remember the last time I had my monthly visit and shook my head, "Right before Jasper came home, and then we got married…."

Mrs. Whitlock beamed before wrapping her arms around me, "Oh Isabella your pregnant!"

The other woman smiled nodding, "You should avoid getting over heated Isabella. Counting the months you should give birth in the spring time." She stood up grabbing her bag, "I will see you then, just have a rider come get me when the labor starts."

Staring at her I was in shock, what that it? No prenatal check ups? No vitamins? No list of things I couldn't do? Seeing everyone looking at me I tried not showing how scared I was. However my voice cracked the second I spoke, "Am I going to be alright?"

Mrs. Whitlock sat next to me on the bed, "I will be here for you the whole step of the way Isabella."

Nodding and then realizing Jasper, "Jasper! It was months before he came home last time. I have to tell him."

Both the woman nodded and left me alone to write to my husband. Sitting at me old stand I stared at the blank page for over an hour, my hand resting over my baby wondering when I would feel him or her.

Looking back at the page I dabbed the quill in the ink.

 _My Dearest Husband,_

 _I hope all is well with you. I have written you nearly every week since you left, and although I have not heard from you in reply I am assuming you all are traveling around and cannot receive mail._

 _When you get this letter, however long it takes, please know we are here waiting for your safe return._

 _I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman Jasper. You are making me a mother._

 _You're going to be a father Jasper. I pray he or she has your eyes, I am so excited to share this with you._

 _I just found out myself moments ago, your mother called for a midwife to help me after I had gotten ill. I am fine, please do not worry. I just got a little too hot in the kitchen, however now that I know what the heat does to me I can take breaks to cool down._

 _Your mother finally allowed me to see the room next to ours that I didn't have a chance to see while you were here. I cried seeing the beautiful baby bassinet your mother bought for our future. I guess it will be used sooner than everyone thought. Our baby's room._

 _You are an amazing man Jasper Whitlock and I am so happy to be your wife._

 _I love you so very much and cannot wait to see you soon._

 _You're loving Wife,_

 _Isabella Whitlock_

Folding the envelope I went downstairs to find Elijah already in his jacket with his horse saddled.

He smiled at me holding his hand out to me, "I figured you would want the letter send to the post as soon as possible."

I just walked over to him hugging him tightly, "Thank you Elijah."

* * *

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

I had been sitting outside when the last vision hit me, I had received a letter from Isabella. Gripping my head reeling over my vision, she had gotten pregnant.

My Isabella had gotten pregnant. My child.

Turning I headed into the house being stopped by Carlisle and Emmett who were heading outside.

Carlisle stopped me, he must had seen something in my face. "Jasper? What is it?"

I stopped looking at him, "She….. Isabella. She wrote me a letter while I was deployed. She told me she was pregnant Carlisle….. She was pregnant with my child."

They both stood there stunned at my admission, neither speaking.

We all turned hearing the soft click of Rosalie's heels stopping in the doorway. "She is pregnant?"

I looked at her, "She was in 1861, after our wedding. My mother had bought us a bassinet when we got married."

She smiled at me softly hugging me, "I know it is a few years late, but congratulations Jasper."

Hugging her back, "I never even imagined what it would be like to have a child."

She smiled at me, "Well maybe you will get a glimpse of it Jasper."

Smiling as I hugged her back, "I hope I can meet our baby."

* * *

Please please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all, thank you for the reviews :)**

 **I just wanted to warn you all that there might be a lot of emotion in this chapter.**

 **I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I stopped looking at him, "She….. Isabella. She wrote me a letter while I was deployed. She told me she was pregnant Carlisle….. She was pregnant with my child."_

 _They both stood there stunned at my admission, neither speaking._

 _We all turned hearing the soft click of Rosalie's heels stopping in the doorway. "She is pregnant?"_

 _I looked at her, "She was in 1861, after our wedding. My mother had bought us a bassinet when we got married."_

 _She smiled at me softly hugging me, "I know it is a few years late, but congratulations Jasper."_

 _Hugging her back, "I never even imagined what it would be like to have a child."_

 _She smiled at me, "Well maybe you will get a glimpse of it Jasper."_

 _Smiling as I hugged her back, "I hope I can meet our baby."_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

It had been months since my vision about Isabella's letter telling me she had been pregnant. I had received many more visions of letters being written to me and my writing her in response telling her about the skirmishes that I had been involved in.

She wrote to me last telling me that my sister's baby had arrived. Dinah had a little boy named after her husband, William Oliver Marston II.

I had smiled for days remember the excitement in Isabella's letters at the new baby. I knew she was getting excited for her own. Our own.

I was waiting very impatiently for a vision to show me seeing her with her swollen belly, however knowing how long I was gone in my own time I feared that would not happen for me.

It hadn't happened for a number of men I was stationed with. Many leaving their pregnant wives to come home after the babies had been born.

I was alright with that I guessed, I couldn't wait to see what our own baby looked like.

Leaning back against my head board as I sketched a different baby for the millionth time a little bit of my Isabella and a little of me. I couldn't help but be obsessed about what our child would look like.

Closing my eyes as another vision pulled me in seeing a letter I wrote to my beloved.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _I hope you are well, I often find myself dreaming about you holding our wonderful child. I hope I can come home soon to you, however with the unrest I fear it will not be for a while._

 _It seems as if we are fighting everyday now, we just finished a battle with the natives at_ _Chusto-Talasah. We were the victors in the battle however we were not without loss._

 _We are fighting territory battles as well as the Union here in Oklahoma, it has been difficult to find time to rest. I fear that is why we lost the ones we did in the battle._

 _I do not mean to upset you though, please do not fret my father and I are well._

 _Now that I am in Major Masters Company it is strange not fighting under my father. However being in the same area, we see each other often in battle._

 _How are my siblings and my nephew? Have you received news from Dinah?_

 _Major Masters has told me he sent in for my promotion again, if it comes in before I next see you the next time we see one another I will be a Captain like my father. Major Masters continues to say that he sees great things for me, and that I am a natural leader._

 _All I know is I fight my hardest only so I ensure I can see your beautiful face again, so I know you and our unborn child are safe at our home._

 _December is very cold here, but it looks like Major Master's is moving our company down to the New Mexico territory. At least the weather might be warmer there, all this snow is hard on us._

 _The Union is trying to force their way into Texas from there, they have many troops routed there. Please do not worry though we will be doing our best to stop them._

 _I best go for now my love it looks like we are packing up to head out now. I will write to you as soon as I reach our new camp._

 _With all my love,_

 _First Lt, Jasper Whitlock_

Blinking my eyes I sighed remembering the battle. It seemed as if the battles themselves weren't affected too much by Isabella being back in time.

Our letters just helped me remember them better, it wasn't a good thing it only reminded me of more death back then. It was my history though.

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

Running my hands over my growing belly as I hummed a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. My belly had really grown over the past few months.

Christmas had been a much somber event this year with Jasper and Mr. Whitlock being away fighting. Clara and Harriett decorated a tree and Elijah killed a pig for supper. But I still don't think everyone's emotions had been there.

Staring out the window as Marie brought me a bowl of warm stew as I waited for a postal rider, it had been over a month since his last letter to me about moving to the New Mexico territory.

I am sure he arrived there already, but mail had gotten horribly slow as the war went on. Union soldiers had actually killed a few postal riders trying to cut communication.

I sighed thinking how unfair that actually was, they weren't apart of the fighting, many of them too young to be considered soldiers.

Finishing my stew I walked over to the kitchen cleaning the bowl in the sink even though I knew Marie would shoo me away if she saw me worrying about it in my condition.

Turning and seeing Marie glaring at me as I placed the clean bowl away I could tell she was displeased and about to say something so I decided to cut her off, "Let's head to Mrs. Whitlock's farm. I miss seeing the girls."

She huffed but nodded her head as I smiled in victory, "Alright I'll have John prepare the carriage."

I smiled to myself. John had come to stay with us during the day in case we needed help around the house with Jasper gone and myself getting to be the size of a house.

Getting in and out of the carriage was becoming a challenge even with help from John. I had quite a few dizzy spells while pregnant and everyone was constantly worried I would fall out.

Getting to the house I saw Harriett helping Mrs. Whitlock in the kitchen walking in the nodded their heads in greeting to me.

Smiling I walked over, "Hello, how is everyone? I wasn't feeling well enough to travel the past few days."

Mrs. Whitlock nodded, "We are doing alright. We were planning on coming to check on you later today actually, I know while Dinah was pregnant she despised getting into a carriage."

I smiled nodding my head, "I am understanding why."

Clara walked into the kitchen to Mrs. Whitlock holding her hands up at her. She looked very pale with the exception of her flush cheeks.

As Mrs. Whitlock picked her up holding her close I couldn't remember the last time she had held Clara.

Trying to see Clara's face again I spoke up, "Clara? Are you alright?"

She didn't move and I realized she was already asleep on Mrs. Whitlock's shoulder. She turned to me with a frown, "She started feeling ill yesterday and has a fever now. You probably should not be in the same room as her in your condition."

I nodded stepping out of the room with Harriett following me while Mrs. Whitlock took Clara upstairs to her room.

Harriett spoke up behind me, "A few of the children and elderly in town had the illness when we went 2 days ago. Clara wondered off and played with a girl who was ill. When she woke up yesterday we knew she had caught the illness too."

Frowning I nodded, "Is she drinking water or chicken broth at least?"

Harriett nodded her head, "Yes, mother sits with her at night and makes sure she drinks it. She was sick a lot when she was younger too. She has always fell ill fairly easily."

She hugged me, "You should probably head home for a few days until she gets better. I can come with you to keep you company if you would like?"

I smiled but shook my head no, "I am sure your mother will need your help. Thank you for your offer though, I will make some soup for her and send it over."

She bowed her head, "I am sure Clara would appreciate it."

Nodding my head before leaving sighing knowing John would have to push me back into the carriage.

Once home I wrote a letter to Jasper and a second letter to Mr. Whitlock letting them both know of Clara's sickness knowing Mrs. Whitlock had her hands full caring for her youngest daughter.

After the letters were complete I send them off with John before walking up to our baby's room as I picked up the baby's blanket that I had been working on for the past few weeks.

Looking at it I couldn't help but smile seeing that it was almost done.

HOTF – HOTF – HOTF

A few weeks later I couldn't help but worry, we were all worried about little Clara. I knew without medicine she would get better slowly than in my time.

But it had now been weeks since I saw her that morning in the kitchen and Harriett said she was getting worse.

Mrs. Whitlock had Harriett come and stay with me at my house to stop her from becoming ill. John and a few others had brought over Harriett's bed and things to one of my empty rooms.

It was nice having her over, but not being able to go over to the farm was hard. Mrs. Whitlock started sending us letters with how Clara was doing and it wasn't sounding good.

Harriett looked up at me with a grim face, "Clara's coughing is getting worse, and mother says she can't really hold down anything."

I walked over to her hugging her as best I could in my current situation. I was due in about two months although I couldn't see how much bigger I could get.

Harriett gripped my shoulders as she shuttered from crying, "Mother said the doctor doesn't know how much more Clara can take. Mother…. Mother wrote to father to see if he is able to return home. She knows the letters might not be going through, but she tried."

I felt the hot streams that my tears left on my cheeks, this couldn't happen could it? I mean people get sick all the time. Clara couldn't die.

But she did, 3 days later at the end of February.

I stood holding Mrs. Whitlock as she cried over her youngest daughter's small casket. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out seeing her lying there so still. Her tanned skin now pale, her vibrant golden locks dimmed as she laid holding her doll as if she was asleep.

Mr. Whitlock and Jasper never made it, we still hadn't heard from them since December when they were on the move to the New Mexico territory.

The loss of Clara left all our hearts in pain, the doctor had said her lungs filled with fluid and there was nothing that could be done.

Pneumonia… still a killer even in my time. Although we had more ways to combat it, antibiotics, surgeries to rid of the fluid, and other things I probably didn't know of.

Closing my eyes running my hands over my large belly, wishing I had known how to reach Carlisle in this time. Although I had no idea where he was, or if he even knew how to handle pneumonia yet.

I went back to the farm with Mrs. Whitlock, Harriett and Elijah to help them and morn with them. Looking around everyone was in black, Mrs. Whitlock wore a black veil hiding her face from the world. Although I knew she was falling apart.

Holding my belly as I sat in a rocking chair remembering one of the first conversations I had with Mrs. Whitlock about her baby dying. She said it happened and you could only hope for the best. Raise your other children and hope they would make it.

Rubbing my hand over my belly the tears came back to me in full force, I couldn't handle losing my baby. Getting up I walked as quickly as I could with my size out the door into the cold air and just kept walking across the field until I was home.

Heading up to my and Jasper's room I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. I hated Aro. I hated feeling helpless. I hated that Clara died. And most of all I hated that I couldn't reach my husband. I couldn't pick up a phone and call him when I needed him the most.

How was I going to make it here?

* * *

Okay so I am crying now, This sadly was a very common occurrence and Isabella couldn't save everyone. While she does know about the future she isn't a magician. And the young and elderly where the ones to get sick and die most often. Please don't hate me. But just a heads up, this story will be going dark before it will get better from here on out.

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I went back to the farm with Mrs. Whitlock, Harriett and Elijah to help them and morn with them. Looking around everyone was in black, Mrs. Whitlock wore a black veil hiding her face from the world. Although I knew she was falling apart._

 _Holding my belly as I sat in a rocking chair remembering one of the first conversations I had with Mrs. Whitlock about her baby dying. She said it happened and you could only hope for the best. Raise your other children and hope they would make it._

 _Rubbing my hand over my belly the tears came back to me in full force, I couldn't handle losing my baby. Getting up I walked as quickly as I could with my size out the door into the cold air and just kept walking across the field until I was home._

 _Heading up to my and Jasper's room I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. I hated Aro. I hated feeling helpless. I hated that Clara died. And most of all I hated that I couldn't reach my husband. I couldn't pick up a phone and call him when I needed him the most._

 _How was I going to make it here?_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Human Jasper POV**

It was early afternoon now, we had been fighting a small group of Union soldiers earlier however it was as if the majority of their troop disappeared.

The small company we faced almost acted as if they were not being given commands.

A younger boy came over to me handing me a stack of letters, looking up at him curiously he nodded over his shoulder, "After takin' that small group we raided their tents and found bags of letters to our troops that they seized."

Nodding my head, "Thank you."

However my attention was already on Isabella's handwriting scrawled across the multiple envelopes.

I started reading them from the oldest letter to the first soaking in as much as I could, most of the earlier letters were about her pregnancy and our growing infant. From the first time she could feel him kicking to when he started rolling over inside her petite body. I laughed imagining her trying to crochet her blanket while being kicked.

The smiled on my face slowly started to fade as I read more letters about Clara falling ill, soon I realized she was ill for quite a long time.

Holding up 3 letters all written around the same time my heart dropped, one from my mother, Elijah and my Isabella. Opening them slowly not wanting to ready the words I knew would be there.

My heart skipped a beat seeing that my youngest sister had passed away. I couldn't help the tear that escaped me reading their words pleading for father and I to return home.

Looking at the date I shook my head, "My baby sister had died over a week ago."

Standing up gripping the letters I got onto Zanto and rode over to my father's came walking straight into his tent.

I stopped as I saw him hunched over a few letters scattered on the floor beneath his head. As he looked up at me I could see the pain in his eyes.

He nodded his head, most likely trying to talk himself into not falling apart. His voice stern as he looked at me pushing his emotion back. "We can't let this get to us son, we will get home to our family soon. We can grieve then."

I nodded about to say something when the thought left me. We both turned to the entrance of his tent hearing one of our riders saying the Union forces were attacking.

Thrusting the folded letters into my jacket I mounted Zanto before taking back off to my own company.

* * *

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Staring out the window as Rosalie sat at my side, my only vision earlier when I received the letter from Isabella about my sisters passing. I had receive my mother and Elijah's letters the first time around the only thing different being hers.

Looking at Rosalie who hadn't pushed me while my other memories were slowly passing, I could remember the battle, learning of Clara, learning of my father falling in battle, writing to my mothers. Those hadn't changed. They all happened the first time, I had hoped I wouldn't have to live through theirs deaths again, But I knew it would probably happen. I was only briefly pulled into a second vision a few hours after the first as I wrote to Isabella.

Looking over at Rose who just nodded her head as we sat in silence. I didn't want to talk and she knew that.

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

Waddling as I walked from our barn and back into the house, I was going stir crazing being inside. I think I had officially drove Marie crazy since she let me start taking these small walks by myself.

I glared at the small flowers in bloom in the weeks after Clara's death.

It had been 3 weeks since her death and no one had really moved on since. Mrs. Whitlock had practically locked herself away in her room. Harriett had lost herself in books sitting along and Elijah had gone out practicing his shooting whenever he could.

Marie told me the town wasn't much better, apparently a number of children died from the illness that passed though the town.

Looking down at my belly running my hands over it as my son or daughter kicked me in the ribs once more. Trying to see my feet I sighed knowing it was a fruitless try. The only emotion I had seen lately from Mrs. Whitlock was when she saw me the other morning. She smiled briefly noting that my belly had dropped very low and that it was a sign my baby would be coming soon.

I sighed wanting him or her to wait until their father returned home, but sadly I knew that most likely would not happen.

Looking down the road leading to our home for was I thought would be the millionth time, but there never was a postal rider.

Looking up seeing Elijah riding across the grass I stopped and waited for him to arrive.

After dismounting his horse he nodded to me and walked over handing me a musket and a small package.

Looking at the long gun in my hands curiously before looking up as he spoke, "It is a Springfield 1861 along with some bullets and powder. I know I have been teaching you to shoot since Jasper has been away, but it won't help if you do not have a gun."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you Elijah, I'll keep it by the front door."

He nodded before adjusting his own gun over his shoulder. "I need to get back to mothers, but I'll come by again tomorrow and I can help you shoot it if you are feeling up to it."

Nodding as he climbed back up on his horse. "Thank you again Elijah. We will see I am getting too uncomfortable to do much more than my walks."

He nodded before steering his horse back into the direction of their house.

Slinging my new musket over my shoulder I walked back to the house carrying the package. Setting the items down in the living room I decided to lie down for a bit. It still was early in the day, but I had been up most of the night with my little one kicking my ribs as if he or she couldn't get comfortable.

A few hours later I woke to Marie nudging my arm, "It is lunch Mrs. Whitlock."

Nodding I sat up as best I could while fulling understanding the phrase about feeling like a turtle on my back. Getting upright was near impossible without help these days as Marie managed my arm over her shoulders and hoisted me up.

After heading down stairs Marie placed a bowl of hot stew in front of me. I grimaced a bit before eating it slowly, blowing on the spoon every so often to try and cool it.

Getting up I walked into the front room sitting by the window to read a book when I heard the sound I had been waiting for. The postal rider. Setting the book down hastily I called for Marie.

Marie came out as quickly as she heard the steps herself to help me outside. I stood on the porch as Marie gracefully walked down the steps and accepted the letter from the rider.

She helped me back inside and into the chair I had been occupying moments ago. After she handed me the letter she nodded her head before leaving me to my privacy.

Opening the letter with shaken hands I had no idea if he had received my letter about Clara's passing.

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _I miss you so much, it seems as if there is no end to the sight of this war. Every day we see more death than any man should. Only the thought of you and our unborn child keep be going._

 _After arriving we were thrown into battle almost right away, the_ _Battle of Valverde was successful however only temporarily. The Union forces kept changing their strategy; keeping us on our toes._

 _We had not seen any mail since arriving and we knew the postal riders where most likely being intercepted my union forces._

 _I sadly did receive your letter yesterday regarding my dear sister Clara's passing. I am so sorry I cannot be there to help you through this time. Or for her._

 _I was able to speak with my father briefly about it, however the union forces attacked and we were thrown into another battle in Glorieta Pass._

 _I still do not know if we lost or won this battle, there were too many losses on both sides. Too much blood. Too many losses to keep fighting._

 _I realize I have been stalling, but only because I do not wish to cause you further pain. Please know I will be home as soon as I can to comfort you._

 _Many people fell during the battle, most importantly my father._

 _He was leading his company over the north ridge when we assume they were taken by surprise. No one in my father's company survived._

 _My heart aches in pain at his loss, and usually I would bring his items home for mother._

 _However Colonel Masters also fell during the battle, his commanding officer promoted me in the field to a Major giving me three of my own companies. Normally I would feel honored, however I just feel numb. Knowing my father was taken from me yesterday I don't feel much of anything. I am afraid what would happen if I allowed myself to feel right now._

 _I know there is a rider heading with another letter from me to my mother letting her know. You might not hear from her for a few days. I know I am asking a lot, however can you please look in on her if you can? I am worried about how his death will affect her after my sister._

 _I am worried about you as well, and I give you my word I will be home as soon as I can. I cannot leave right now, the new colonel feels that we may have had the tactical advantage due to my presence. We are reviewing the Unions plans discovered and then I will take my leave to be with you._

 _Until then know I love you with all of my heart._

 _Your husband,_

 _Major Jasper Whitlock_

Dropping the letter I had no idea when the tears started, but there were streaming down my face in rivers now. Taking a breath I just screamed out in pain from the loss of Mr. Whitlock and Clara.

I felt my body shaking as John came in from outside hearing my cries. I saw Marie say something to him, but I couldn't understand it in my hysterics.

Mr. Whitlock saved me, he had brought me in, he had cared for me and been a father to me from the moment I arrived. Gripping Marie as I clung to her sobbing into her shoulder, I knew she was grieving for his loss as well feeling her own hot tears falling against my neck.

I didn't realize John had left until he came back inside the house, "Come on Mrs. Isabella let's take you to the farm alright?"

However as I went to stand I felt a burst in my lower stomach as if a water balloon had popped inside of me. Looking up at Marie her wide eyes staring at the puddle on the floor between my legs before yelling to John, "Go get the doctor John, and let Mrs. Whitlock and the rest of the family know Mrs. Isabella's baby is comin'!"

Placing my hands on her shoulders crying out as the first contraction swept over my body sending me to my knees.

* * *

Dark times ahead... I did place that warning right?

-sigh-

Please review and let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I felt my body shaking as John came in from outside hearing my cries. I saw Marie say something to him but I couldn't understand it in my hysterics._

 _Mr. Whitlock saved me, he had brought me in, he had cared for me and been a father to me from the moment I arrived._

 _I didn't realize John had left until he came back inside the house, "Come on Mrs. Isabella let's take you to the farm alright?"_

 _However as I went to stand I felt a burst in my lower stomach as if a water balloon had popped inside of me. Looking up at Marie her wide eyes staring at the puddle on the floor between my legs before yelling to John, "Go get the doctor John, and let Mrs. Whitlock and the rest of the family know Mrs. Isabella's baby is comin'!"_

 _Placing my hands on her shoulders crying out as the first contraction swept over my body sending me to my knees._

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Isabella POV**

After John had carried me upstairs to the spare room that was set up for my delivery he ran from the room as if he was racing to save a life.

Marie came in with a bowl of water and a few cloths. Setting them on the bedside before propping me up on pillows. "John went for the doctor and Mrs. Whitlock dear. He will be back shortly don't you fret dear."

I looked up at her about to ask her if she knew how long these pains would keep hitting me, but when another one wracked through my body all I could do was clamp down trying to wait for it to end.

Gripping the sheets at my side as Marie started taking off my gown and then my undergarment. Suddenly I felt her putting something over my head, taking a breath I looked up seeing her putting my nightgown on me.

Gripping Marie's hand as another contraction hit me, "Marie I don't think I can do this!"

She pat my hand and spoke soothingly to me. "Yes you can Mrs. Isabella. I know you can, you are a strong woman."

For what seemed like an eternity the pains wracked through my body, no end clearly in sight.

Suddenly a woman I'd never seen before was standing over me putting her hands on my belly. "Who…. Who are you?"

The younger woman looked down at me and smiled, "My mother was the midwife, she taught me a few things. However she passed on a few months ago from an illness. I have delivered 5 babies before."

Looking worriedly at her I gasped out, "5?"

She nodded her head ignoring my panic for the moment and then turned to Marie, "I am going to need fresh blankets, and hot water."

Looking back at me, "When did your pain start?"

Gritting through my teeth, "After my water broke…" Grabbing for Marie's hand as another wave hit me, but she hand already walked off and was on her way back.

Marie stood at my head dabbing cool water onto my forehead.

Screaming out as the pain seemed unending, I couldn't breathe in without feeling as if I was being torn into two.

Clenching my eyes shut suddenly I felt someone grab my hand, looking up seeing Mrs. Whitlock giving direction to the young midwife, Marie and Harriett.

Sobbing out seeing her, "I am so sorry about Mr. Whitlock…." Gritting my teeth trying to breathe through the contractions.

She smiled at me sadly kissing my forehead, "Though his life was taken from us, you are giving new life. Soon from what it looks like."

The midwife looked down between my legs and nodded her head, "It is time to start pushing Mrs. Whitlock."

Looking up at Mrs. Whitlock I gripped her hand, "I am scared." Water filling my eyes.

Kissing the top of my hand she smiled tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "You will do wonderful Isabella. Elijah is penning a letter to Jasper now telling him you have entered labor. I don't think he will make it, but at least he will know as soon as possible."

Smiling as best I could, "Thank you and thank you for being here for me. You have been like a mother to me."

As the pain hit me again I gripped her hand and Marie's and took my first push.

It was the late hours of the night, I had been pushing through the pain for over 3 hours. Leaning my head against the pillow it felt as if I was in an earthquake from all the shaking my body was doing.

The midwife looked up at me, "You need to keep pushing Isabella, I can see you baby's head. Just a few more; I know you can do it."

Shaking my head giving a weak push, "I can't…" crying out softly as Mrs. Whitlock wiped my forehead again.

She leaned down to my ear level, "You can do this Isabella. You are a Whitlock. You are strong. Do this for your baby."

Nodding as I tried pushing the pain away as I gripped her hand again, Harriett had taking Marie's place holding my other hand so that she could ready the blankets.

Using every last bit inside I pushed as long and as hard as I could. I could literally feel my child's head pushing from my body.

Finally giving on last push I yelled out feeling a popping sensation followed by a baby's cry. My baby's cry.

Falling back to the bed watching as the midwife wipe my baby with a towel through blurry eyes as I held my arms out.

She smiled at me handing my baby to Marie who walked over to me. Putting my child in my arms for the first time I couldn't stop the tears if I had tried.

Looking up at Marie with tears in her own eyes, as she nodded at my baby, "You have a son Mrs. Whitlock."

Holding him close looking up at Mrs. Whitlock who was crying her eyes out next to me, "I have a son. Jasper has a son."

I leaned down kissing his forehead as the midwife stepped up next to me, "We should put him to your breast now. The sooner he starts eating, the stronger he will get he is a little smaller than the other babies I have seen."

I nervously looked down and watched as she helped me maneuver him so he could latch onto my breast. The feeling was an overwhelming pull as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After he broke his latch a few moments later Mrs. Whitlock left the room briefly before coming back inside sitting in the chair next to me. "I asked Elijah to write a second letter to Jasper, telling him of his son's arrival. Before he sends it. Does my grandson have a name yet?"

Looking down at my perfect son knowing what Mrs. Whitlock told me in labor was true. He was new life for the ones lost. Looking up at her I nodded, "Jasper told me to decide our babies name, and I would know what was right."

Smiling as one of his little fingers wrapped around mine, "Thomas Charles Whitlock."

Looking up at Mrs. Whitlock seeing the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks again, "Thomas would be honored for your little one to carry on his name. Charles? That was your father's name wasn't it?"

Nodding my head thinking about my own dad, "Yes."

She hugged me placing a kiss to my forehead, "He would be honored as well Isabella. I know he would be so very proud of you."

After I had been cleaned up and Thomas was sleeping peacefully in my arms there was a soft knock on the door.

Mrs. Whitlock got up and answered it stepping aside as Elijah stepped inside smiling at me, "I finished the letter, is there anything else you would like me to add?"

Looking down at my darling boy, "Just tell him we love him and hope he comes home to us soon."

He nodded before looking at Thomas, "He is so small. He looks just like Jasper though."

I smiled admiring his small blond curls and brown eyes, "Yes he definitely looks like his father."

Elijah nodded, "I'll have to add that as well then." Before he congratulated me and stepped out of the room quietly."

Mrs. Whitlock opened her arms to hold Thomas as I gently placed him in her arms, "Isabella you need to get some sleep, I will watch over him for you."

I yawned nodding my head as I watched his small pink lips move slightly, "If he gets hungry…"

Mrs. Whitlock smiled and cut me off, "I will come wake you, don't worry. However you labored for over 8 hours and pushed for 3 more. You need to regain your sleep."

Nodding as I leaned back into the pillow my eyes still on my son as she shook her head and smiled before sitting in the rocking chair next to me. "Okay I promise we won't leave the room."

Harriett came in with an infant gown, bonnet and a fresh blanket and after watching him get dressed and wrapped up snug and warm I finally allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Standing outside the house as my most recent vision swept over me. It had taken 8 days for both letters to reach me from when Elijah had sent them. Scrapping my boots in the dirt as I ran my hands through my hair.

My son….. his birthday had been April 18th 1862.

Carlisle walked over standing next to me, "Your emotions were all over the place during that vision. Is everything alright?"

Nodding my head as I clasped my hands in front of me. "April 18th 1862"

Carlisle looked at me curiously, "What was that date?"

Looking over at him knowing I would be crying if I could, "It is my son's birthday. Isabella gave birth, I got the letters 8 days later."

Carlisle smiled patting me on the back, "Congratulations Jasper. I know it is strange for you, but you will forever be his father. No matter how much time passes. What was his name?"

Swallowing as I looked up into the trees, although I wasn't seeing them. My imagination was running wild trying to imagine Isabella holding our son. "Thomas Charles Whitlock. After my father, and after Isabella's father."

Carlisle smiled proudly, "We are having a party to celebrate your son."

Alice popped her head out of the upstairs window, "I am on it!"

I started laughing a bit closing my eyes thankful for the family I had now. "You knew she was listening didn't you?"

He nodded, "Well we were all concerned about your mixed emotions. I think they were all listening in."

Looking at Carlisle, "Elijah wrote that he was small, but that he looked exactly like me. I guess Isabella was in labor 11 hours before he was born."

Carlisle smiled, "She probably wanted to yell for an epidural you know. She never was one for a lot of pain."

I laughed shaking my head, rubbing the back of my neck. "He did mention a lot of screaming. But she did it."

He pat my back again as we headed inside to see the party decorations already being put up all over the house as I received a hug bear hug from Rosalie.

* * *

Yay seeing some happiness again! Please review, oh do you like the newest baby's name?


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _He nodded, "Well we were all concerned about your mixed emotions. I think they were all listening in."_

 _Looking at Carlisle, "Elijah wrote that he was small, but that he looked exactly like me. I guess Isabella was in labor 11 hours before he was born."_

 _Carlisle smiled, "She probably wanted to yell for an epidural you know. She never was one for a lot of pain."_

 _I laughed shaking my head, "He did mention a lot of screaming. But she did it."_

 _He pat my back again as we headed inside to see the party decorations already being put up all over the house as I received a hug bear hug from Rosalie._

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Isabella POV**

Rocking back and forth watching Thomas eat his breakfast while his little fingers played with the ties on the front of my dress that I had loosened so he could eat.

I still couldn't believe he would be a month old in three days.

His brown eyes dancing around as he soaked in all the sights around the room before settling back on my face.

I had received a letter from Jasper two and a half weeks after Thomas was born telling me how happy he was and that he would be home as soon as possible.

I hated how long the mail took, but I understood the dangers for riders now. Many no longer wanted to ride into the more hostile areas so letters took much longer to arrive.

Pulling him off and moving him to my shoulder after fixing my top. Slowly but firmly patting his back until I received the satisfied burp that I had been waiting for.

Slowly rocking him again snuggling him into his blanket as I watched his heavy eyes close as he drifted off to sleep. Smiling seeing a bit of milk still on his lip as I gently wiped it away.

After a few moments I got up lying him in his bassinet before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind me.

Heading downstairs I smiled at Marie who was sweeping in the kitchen. "I am going out to get some water from the well Marie, can you please listen for Thomas in case he wakens while I am gone?"

She nodded, "Of course Mrs. Whitlock."

Smiling I stepped outside breathing in the fresh flowers that spring had brought. Walking to the well I had just pulled up the water when I turned seeing a rider coming towards the house.

Setting the full bucket on the brim of the well I turned wiping my hands on my apron to greet him. As he got closer I forgot how to breath seeing that it was Jasper and Zanto.

Walking out a bit further seeing him dismount his horse before he turned picking me up and kissing me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I didn't think I could get any happier.

After breaking the kiss I cupped his cheeks in my hands looking into his eyes, "Jasper… you are home…."

Trying to hold back my tears of joy as I hugged him close to me again.

He wrapped his arms around me twirling me around, "I have missed you so much Isabella. I am so sorry I wasn't here for you and Thomas." He looked behind me seeing Marie standing in the doorway. Smiling at her before looking back at me, "Where is he? Where is our son?"

I smiled taking his hand, "Upstairs asleep, I just finished feeding him a little while ago."

Leading him upstairs and opening the door as quietly as I could before stepping inside.

I looked at Jasper seeing the tear rolling down his face as he watched our son slumber peacefully. He wrapped his arms around me from behind watching Thomas from over my shoulder. Whispering into my ear, "He is perfect Isabella."

I smiled nodding my head, "He looks so much like you Jasper. I see you in him every day."

We both got very quiet as Thomas stretched in his sleep turning slightly. Looking up at Jasper, "We should let him sleep, he cries a lot if he wakes up before he wants too."

He chuckled silently before I felt him nod his head.

Both of us snuck out and back downstairs as Marie brought out some beans and coffee for Jasper. He smiled up at her, "Thank you Marie, I haven't eaten anything looking this good in a long while."

I smiled at him sadly knowing he was probably being very truthful, "Well we will have fresh stew for dinner tonight." I looked up at Marie, "Can you please ask John to let Mrs. Whitlock know her son has come over and to invite them for supper?"

Marie nodded, "Of course. I will go get extra vegetables from the garden after."

Smiling as she left the room, I was about to turn back to Jasper when I heard Thomas crying upstairs. Looking at Jasper, "I will be right back."

He nodded looking a bit scared, but he didn't say anything.

Walking into Thomas' room I saw he had kicked off his covers in his fit. Smiling I bent down wrapping the blanket over him before picking him up and carrying him down stairs.

His wide eyes watching my hair as we descended the steps. My eyes traveling from him to Jasper who was now nervously standing facing the staircase. As I approached him I couldn't help but laugh softly, "I didn't think you were scared of anything Jasper."

He smirked at me, "It has been a long time since I've seen a baby. Knowing he is mine… Yes I am scared."

I just smiled adjusting Thomas in my arms so he could see his father. "Jasper I would like you to meet your son, Thomas."

Playing with one of Thomas' hands, "Thomas this is your father my darling."

After a moment Jasper hesitantly put his arms out and I pointed to the couch, "Maybe you should sit?"

He turned nodding his head as he sat down adjusting himself before settling as I placed Thomas in his arms. Kneeling in front of him I placed a small pillow under his arm. Looking up I smiled, "For support."

We spend the next few hours talking about everything that had happened while Jasper had been away. Thomas had only made it about 10 minutes before falling asleep in Jasper's arms.

Although he had been nervous at first Jasper held him the entire time he slept until he woke up again hungry.

Jasper looked up at me, "What is wrong with him. He just started crying."

Smiling as I held my hands out to him, "He is hungry Jasper." Wrapping him I turned and walked upstairs with Jasper following me.

He just tilted his head, "Is his cup up here?"

I just stared blankly at him, "Jasper how do you think I am going to feed him?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was only 12 when Clara was born. I don't remember ever seeing mother feed her though."

I smiled and then froze, "Jasper you are 20 now…" I paused relaizing what I had just said and lost my train of thought. "I can't believe I forgot your birthday this year."

He just smiled pointing at our son, "He came five days before my birthday, I think you had other things on your mind."

I nodded but still felt utter guilt as I walked into the room, Thomas' crying edging me along. "This is how our son eats Jasper."

I laid Thomas in his bassinet before untying my top and picking him back up. Sitting in the rocking chair I could see Jasper's confusion as I took out the opposite breast from the one he fed on earlier. Thomas immediately latched on and started eating.

The room was completely quiet for a moment before Jasper spoke up, "I know why I never saw my mother feed Clara now."

I smiled nodding, "The breastmilk is good for him, he was a little early. The stress of Clara and then your father. Along with not having you here. It must have put me into labor early, but the midwife says he is eating well. He seems to be getting stronger too."

Jasper sat there watching me feed our son with wonder across his face, "And there is milk in your breast for him?"

I nodded, "Yes. It will keep coming until he is old enough to eat regular foods maybe a year I think is what she said."

Jasper smiled touching my face before kissing me, "You are amazing Isabella."

I blushed, "I am just feeding him."

He shook his head, "I can't do that, so you are amazing."

Laughing before we both fell silent. Jasper just sat there watching us as if trying to engrain the memory to his mind.

I swallowed deeply realizing I hadn't asked him how long he would be home for this time.

He must have seen my face because he answered me quietly, "Only 2 weeks. And then I have to return. I am a Major now. I have 3 companies under my command. I am so sorry."

I silently cried as I looked down at Thomas in my arms before I could speak. "Well then, I guess we will have to make to most of our time together."

He nodded before leaning up to kiss my forehead.

Later that evening everyone sat around the table eating and enjoying Jasper being home again for the time being. No one else brought up when he would be leaving, but everyone knew time was short.

Mrs. Whitlock looked up at Jasper, "I called Mr. Lee in town. You know the photographer?"

Jasper nodded his head, "Yes, he took Isabella and my picture when we got married right mother?"

She nodded, "I asked him to make arrangements to take a picture of you three together. A baby gift for you."

I was going to cry, I knew I was. "Thank you."

She smiled, "I told him I needed two pictures. One for you here at the house dear. And the other for you my son, to take with you."

Everyone was silent after that, no one wanted to ask.

After everyone left for the evening I put Thomas down in his bed before walking into my own room seeing Jasper sitting on the edge of our bed seemly somewhere else.

I walked over to him noticing him not moving, putting my hand on his shoulder as softly as I could. However he about jumped out of his skin.

Holding my hands up, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Jasper."

Shaking his head, I could tell he was a bit paler than usual. "No. No it wasn't you. I was just remembering…"

He started to trail off going back into though before snapping out of it again, "I am sorry Isabella, I don't mean to worry you."

Shaking my head, "It is alright, what is bothering you?"

He looked down and I could see pain in his eyes for the first time. Suddenly I realized it was the same look the Jasper I knew in my time had all the time. Alice once told me he had it from remembering all the death he had caused under Maria. I had to wonder if it was there before her now.

Sitting by him wrapping my arms around him as he curled into me, "I am here for you Jasper."

Grabbing me as he laid me down on the bed before resting his head on my stomach. Running my fingers through his hair as I watched his breathing even out.

Slowly falling asleep with him.

Waking up a few hours later hearing Thomas crying in his bed I quickly maneuvered Jasper to a pillow before quietly getting out of our bed and walking to Thomas' room.

Smiling at him as I picked him up rocking him in my arms before sitting down. "Shush mommy is here."

Undoing the front ties on my dress as I placed him to my breast. He ate contently for about 20 minutes before falling back to sleep still latched to my breast as he suckled softly.

Hearing a creak in the floor board I looked up seeing Jasper standing there watching us in the doorway.

He smiled at us and I smiled looking down at Thomas before pulling him from my breast and lying him back in his bed.

Walking to Jasper as I fixed my top, "He woke up crying, I hope we didn't disturb your sleep."

He shook him head as we walked back to our room.

I walked over to my stand pulling out my nightgown lying it on the bed. Unbuttoning my top again sliding my dress off and then my skirts and undergarment before reaching for my nightgown.

Stopping as I felt Jasper's hand slide around my naked waist, my breath hitching in my chest as I leaned up against him.

We stayed up for another hour, well into the night making love.

* * *

Please review :) How did you like Jasper meeting his son?


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

 **oh my over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much. Please enjoy!**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Hearing a creak in the floor board I looked up seeing Jasper standing there watching us in the doorway._

 _He smiled at us and I smiled looking down at Thomas before pulling him from my breast and lying him back in his bed._

 _Walking to Jasper as I fixed my top, "He woke up crying, I hope we didn't disturb your sleep."_

 _He shook him head as we walked back to our room._

 _I walked over to my stand pulling out my nightgown lying it on the bed. Unbuttoning my top again sliding my dress off and then my skirts and undergarment before reaching for my nightgown._

 _Stopping as I felt Jaspers hand slide around my naked waist, my breath hitching in my chest as I leaned up against him._

 _We stayed up for another hour, well into the night making love._

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Isabella POV**

Waking the next morning in Jasper's arms, looking up seeing him still asleep I tried to remember every freckle on his face. The way his eyes fluttered under his lids and his forehead wrinkled ever so slightly.

I smiled at him as he woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Jasper."

He smiled down at me kissing my forehead, "Good mornin' Isabella."

He sat up and I watched the sheet fall to his waist revealing his bare chest and hips.

I blushed slightly still not used to seeing any man naked, closing my eyes trying to remind myself he was my husband.

Looking up seeing his eyes staring into mine before he spoke to me. "Isabella, I know you are still not used to me being in our bed with you. We have been married 10 months and yet you have only slept at my side for just under two months. You have not seen me in months."

He sighed as we both sat up, I pulled the sheet up covering my chest as I looked at him. He brushed my cheek with his thumb, "I promise you when this war is over I will not leave your and Thomas' side again."

Nodding my head I didn't know what to say. I knew the war ended sometime in June of 1865, but that was three years away. Not to mention I knew Jasper was changed into a vampire in 1863, if that still was going to happened.

Would I get my happy ending with Jasper? Had things changed enough for me to keep him?

Looking up at him as I nodded, "I will miss you every day until then."

He smiled kissing me before stepping out of bed grabbing his trousers. And then pulling on his shirt.

I stood up pulling on my under clothing, then my bottom skirt and front closing corset. Walking to my amour and pulling out my green short sleeved dress. Stepping into it before pulling it on over my shoulders.

Jasper stepped up behind me moving my hair to the side kissing the side of my neck as I tied the front of my dress closed.

I turned to smile at him before sitting down at my amour and brushing my hair. After pulling my soft curls over my shoulder and adding a bit of blush to my cheeks and color to my lips I got up and walked into Thomas' room.

Smiling as I saw his bright blue eyes looking up at me knowing it was breakfast time.

I laughed tickling his belly before picking him up and sitting in the rocking chair and placing him to my breast.

Jasper stepped into the room leaning against the wall watching us, "I am truly amazed at you feeding our son. You have takin' to being a mother very well."

Smiling up at him, "He gives me purpose to keep going. Seeing him counting on me makes me know I finally have a place."

Jasper knelt at my feet placing his hands on my lap, "Isabella you will always have a place here. As my wife, a friend to my siblings, another daughter to my mother. I know it has been hard on you without your family, but you do have a home here. I wish I could have known your parents before their deaths, to know people that raised such an amazing woman would have been a great honor."

By now I knew I had tears running down my cheeks, "I miss them so very much."

He nodded his head, "They will always be with you Isabella."

Nodding as I brought Thomas up over my shoulder to burp him, "I know Jasper." Wiping my tear away, "Well we best get going Jasper. I believe we have a picture to take today?"

He smiled so brightly I knew that he was looking forward to it as well, "Yes we do Isabella, and I will now be able to take you and Thomas with me where ever I go."

I nodded and then we headed downstairs for breakfast.

Getting to the table Marie came over with her arms out for Thomas so I could eat. I smiled at her placing him in her arms before kissing his forehead.

As Jasper and I sat down I saw him still as he stared at the front door. I turned in my seat not seeing anything out of the normal, while I had turned back to him he was already up and walking to the door.

Watching him curiously, "Jasper what is wrong?"

He picked up the musket leaning against the wall near the door, "Where did this come from? It is not one of mine."

I nodded my head, "Elijah purchased two of them. He has one at your mother's home, and gave one to me for here in case I need it."

He turned looking at me, I thought I could see fear in his eyes. "You have never shot a musket Isabella."

I shook my head, "Elijah showed me how to shoot, your sister Harriett and your mother as well."

Walking over to him taking the musket from him gently placing it against the wall, "Without you here, I needed to know how to protect our son if I needed to Jasper. Please do not be cross with me, or your brother for that matter."

He glared at the weapon again, "I will take you out later today. I need to see how you shoot."

Nodding my head, "I would be honored to have you teach me how to shoot Jasper."

He smiled at me grimly before we walked back to the table, our breakfast already laid out by Marie.

We ate in silence before I picked up Thomas following Jasper out to the carriage. He helped me in while I was holding Thomas before sitting next to me.

Heading into town where we spent the afternoon having 2 family portraits taken and then walked around town. I had gotten nervous when Thomas started crying, however Jasper walked us to an inn and paid for a room for an hour. I was grateful to be able to feed and change him in private before continuing.

He just smiled at us as we finished up out day in town, helping me back into the carriage this time holding Thomas for me. I smiled looking down at the two males in my life that meant the world to me.

Once we returned home Jasper went and spoke with Marie while I took Thomas upstairs to feed him.

Rocking with him softly suckling until his eye lids closed before lying him in his bed. Covering myself and fixing the ties before quietly leaving the room.

Walking downstairs I was startled to see Jasper by the door with his gun out from the closet. "Is everything alright?" I asked looking out the window as best I could for any sign of danger.

He just shook his head and I got lost at the way his curls slightly moved with him. "No, I am taking you out back. I want to see just how good of an aim my delicate wife is. Marie will come get ya if Thomas awakens and needs ya."

Nodding as I looked to Marie who nodded at me, "Go on Mrs. Whitlock, Thomas will be fine."

I smiled at her before walking over to Jasper picking up my musket. "Alright then."

Walking with him into the field I noticed he had put up 2 scarecrows against the fence line. Looking up at him curiously. "Why scarecrows?"

He looked at me, "What have you been using as targets?"

I turned and pointed to a tree trunk that had quite a number of holes in it and he chuckled shaking his head, "I understand why you used that but if someone is coming at you; you will stall seeing a human figure. Using a scarecrow at least gives an illusion."

Looking at the scarecrow understanding what he as saying as I lifted my musket aiming at the scare crow. Jasper was suddenly behind me adjusting my hands and stance, after pulling the musket into my shoulder tighter he released me.

He stepped back slightly as I went to take the shot.

I tried aiming as best I could before pulling the trigger. Looking at the scarecrow with a frown, I had missed it all together.

Irritated with myself I squinted my eyes trying to see it. Jasper came over to me helping me back into the stance I was in earlier, "You only missed by a few inches. It wasn't too bad darlin'"

Scrunching my nose, while shifting my weight beneath me. "I still missed Jasper. I am usually not this far from where I am aiming."

He shook his head, "Then you have been too close. Having this distance allows you to be far enough away you might not seem as big of risk."

He adjusted my arms again, "Now, make sure both your eyes are open and do not aim at the scarecrow."

Now I was confused, "Wait, then why…"

He chuckled cutting me off, "Aim for his buttons Isabella."

Looking at him as I gripped he musket tighter within my grap, "His buttons?"

He nodded and pointed, "The smaller area that you're aiming for will narrow in your sights. If you still miss your target, you have a better change at hitting the surrounding area. In his case, his torso." He pointed to the chest of the scarecrow.

We spent the better part of the next two hours shooting and talking before Marie came out with little Thomas.

* * *

 **Cullen House**

Carlisle checked on Jasper again as the rest of the family sat in the living room. Jasper had been in and out of visions after his past self returned home.

Emmett was up pacing the room while Rosalie got up and walked out into the garage grabbing a wrench to work on the truck.

Jasper had 'woken' after many hours, he had been ecstatic telling everyone about his son. It was the first time the family had seen him truly excited over something. There had been pure joy radiating from him.

He had surprisingly only been around for 3 hours in the early morning before falling back into another vision.

He had been gone for the entire day and into the evening again. He finally awoken just after 10pm.

Sitting up slowly as he looked around, his hands clenching at the sheets under him. Seeing where he was one could clearly see his disappointment in being here.

Carlisle smiled at him knowingly, "Welcome back Jasper."

Jasper looked over at Carlisle, "Sometimes I wish that I could just stay there, sleep next ta my wife."

Carlisle took in a deep unnecessary breath, "The moment you wake up, you will go back Jasper; it is almost as if you are sleeping with her. Even if she is awake right now, she would be watching your past self sleep.

Jasper nodded, "But I wake up here."

Carlisle looked at Jasper curiously, "You would prefer to not exist here any longer?"

Sighing and shaking his head no, "It isn't that Carlisle." Running his hands through his hair, "At some point, if everyone is correct. Time will correct itself and my past self will be turned into a vampire. I will no longer be able to help her, I will stop having visions of her. She will truly be lost to me. I don't think I can handle that, not after knowing what it is like to be loved by her."

Jasper looked down, "Knowing what it is like to have my own family. My own son in my arms."

Carlisle looked at Jasper leaning his chin on his fists, "Jasper, all of us have left behind people, granted most of us lost our loved ones prior to turning one way or another. My father was killed, Esme lost her child, Edwards parents died from the flu, Rose's fiancée turned on her, and Alice's doesn't remember anything. Emmett is the only one who really left a family, and you originally. Your family was left behind too Jasper. You just have an added wife and child now."

Jasper frowned, "I don't want to leave her Carlisle. I don't want to leave Thomas."

Carlisle nodded hugging him before Jasper fell back into another vision.

As Carlisle laid him down and walked out to the family dragging his feet the whole way.

Alice jumped up seeing him, "Is he awake?"

Carlisle shook his head, "He was awake for a while however he went back into a vision not to long after for some reason."

Esme just smiled, "There is a new baby. The baby probably doesn't sleep through the night and will awaken quite often. He might do this a lot."

Alice frowned but nodded her head, "How is he?"

Carlisle shook his head before sitting next to Esme wrapping his arm around her waist, "He doesn't want to leave his family. He is starting to hate coming back to reality. He wants to stay there."

Rose came back in hearing the last part of the conversation, "Of course he doesn't want to leave them, it is his baby, his wife. How would you feel Carlisle if you knew this was a vision in the past and you would eventually never see Esme again?"

Looking at Emmett, "He had a baby, something he never thought possible. I would go crazy if my past was changed and I had a baby that I knew I would never see grow up."

Everyone grew quiet at Rosalie's words knowing they were the truth.

* * *

I look for to reading the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Esme just smiled, "There is a new baby. The baby probably doesn't sleep through the night and will awaken quite often. He might do this a lot."_

 _Alice frowned but nodded her head, "How is he?"_

 _Carlisle shook his head before sitting next to Esme wrapping his arm around her waist, "He doesn't want to leave his family. He is starting to hate coming back to reality. He wants to stay there."_

 _Rose came back in hearing the last part of the conversation, "Of course he doesn't want to leave them, it is his baby, his wife. How would you feel Carlisle if you knew this was a vision in the past and you would eventually never see Esme again?"_

 _Looking at Emmett, "He had a baby, something he never thought possible. I would go crazy if my past was changed and I had a baby that I knew I would never see grow up."_

 _Everyone grew quiet at Rosalie's words knowing they were the truth._

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Isabella POV**

3 days later everything was going well. Jasper was just about back to normal during the day, I walked in on him sitting in the corner of the room playing with Thomas. I smiled leaning against the doorframe watching him talking to our son.

Adjusting myself when my heel accidental slid out from underneath me causing me to fall back against the door frame and wince.

Jasper looked up at me concerned, "Are you alright Darlin'?"

Nodding my head, "You know I am a bit of a disaster Jasper. I am fine, thank you."

He smiled and nodded before looking back to Thomas whispering something into his ear.

Tilting my head to the side watching the two of them interact, "What did you tell him?"

Jasper just continued looking at Thomas, "That I love him."

Putting my hand up to my mouth hiding my quick intake of breath, I knew Jasper was dreading going back. It was going to be in just a few more days, two more days actually.

Walking over and sitting in the rocking chair by them as Jasper played with Thomas' little hands as if comparing them to his own.

He looked back up at me smiling a bit as he stood up carefully placing Thomas in my arms. "I need to head into town today to check with the post. Will you and Thomas be joining me again?"

I nodded, "Of course, I will just feed him and check him. We shouldn't be too long."

He nodded his head in understanding before leaving the room. I heard him descend the steps before closing the door to his office.

Placing Thomas to my chest I leaned back wondering what had Jasper so concerned.

-HOTF-

After arriving in town Jasper led me to the postal building before turning back to me, "Why don't you wait here, I will not be but a moment darlin'. After we can get something to eat."

Nodding my head not questioning him, although I knew he was worried about something.

Looking around I noticed how overcast it was today, odds are that we would be having a summer storm tonight. The air felt moist around me as well. Chuckling to myself I realized how old I sounded, it would have been better if I had thought about 'feeling it in my bones'.

Looking over I saw a man standing in an alleyway across the street, he was intently watching two men discussing something heatedly. His shoulder length hair a bit scraggly, although his clothing were fairly nice.

I didn't think too much of it until he turned looking around, that is when I saw it. His eyes were crimson red, his pale complexion. Running my fingers over the cold crescent scar on my wrist as I held Thomas closer. _'Oh God the vampire southern wars.'_

My breath hitched in my throat as I turned away from the man hiding Thomas in my arms. I didn't realize I was shaking until I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder.

Turning quickly sighing in relieve seeing Jasper standing there, wrapping my free arm around his waist hugging him to me.

He put his finger under my chin tilting my head up so he could look at me, "What has frightened you? Are you alright?"

Shaking my head no before looking over his shoulder seeing the vampire had gone, "Can we please head home? I am not feeling well."

He didn't look like he believed me, however he nodded leading me back towards our carriage, "Let's get you home."

I kept looking through every alleyway that we passed by praying I wouldn't see the vampire again, looking back briefly seeing one of the arguing men was gone as well. Shivering I knew he was most likely dead.

Getting in the carriage before taking Thomas in my arms again from Jasper who had held him while I adjusted myself. Softly bopping my finger on his little nose smiling as he cooed at me.

Looking over my shoulder seeing there was no one there. How could I have so easily forgotten about vampires, it is not like they didn't exist in this time. If I hadn't met the Cullen's I probably wouldn't have noticed the man, or would have thought the red eyes was a trick of the light.

However, I knew better.

Jasper kept throwing me looks of worry the rest of the way home. I knew I needed to stop acting as if I had seen a devil otherwise he would ask me again about what happened.

Turning to him I tried desperately thinking about how to change the subject when he spoke up. "Isabella what is wrong, please speak to me."

Looking around nervously my eyes landed on the horse pulling the carriage, "Horses."

His eyebrow went clear up into his hairline, "Horses Isabella?"

Nodding my head a little too excitedly, "Will you show me how to ride one? Alone I mean?"

Jaspers eyes darted from me to the horse and back to me, "I can if you would like, I thought you were afraid of them. Elijah said it took you weeks before you could even move the carriage to ride along in his letters."

Nodding my head regretting my choice of requests, "I am. However I might need to know how." Looking down at Thomas. I knew Jasper was watching me carefully, he was studying me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he nodded his head and turned to give the road his full attention then, I could see in his face he knew I wasn't being truthful. I was just thankful he dropped the subject.

-HOTF-

A few hours later I had put Thomas down for the evening and walked downstairs to find Jasper. Walking up to his office seeing the door ajar slightly I peeked inside before pushing the door open, "Jasper?"

His head jerked up and I could see I had broken his concentration. Looking at the desk in front of him there was a map with a few hand sketched markings along with numbers. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded before covering the map with another piece of paper and then turned to me, "Lets head to the sitting room."

I stepped back following him from the room as I glanced back to his desk briefly.

He took my arm leading me to the couch as we sat down, "It is just some strategies my commanding officer asked me to look over. I am looking for weakness in the Union troops positions. Please do not worry about it."

Nodding my head as Marie brought us out some coffee.

After taking a sip I cringed trying to get used to the taste, looking at Jasper I placed my cup down, "I am sorry about the coffee, getting beans down here has not been easy. Many farmers started using chicory for coffee to substitute."

He nodded, "I am aware, they started sending us chicory a few months back. It took a while to get used to the taste, but I think it is slowly growing on me."

I smiled nodding my head, "Growing has been difficult this year. We have a small garden for us, but nothing like your family used to produce."

Placing his cup down, "Father received a letter from mother letting him know the land was acquired for military food. They still have their deed though, once the war is done the land would have reverted back to my father."

Looking at him sadly, "Does it go to your mother now?"

He shook his head no, "It will go to me; I was his oldest son." He looked up at me curiously, "You know if anything happens to me our land would go into a trust for Thomas right? Elijah would most likely be able to control it until he was old enough though."

Gritting my teeth, "Your mother should get something Jasper."

He raised a brow, "She is a woman Isabella. No one would take her seriously."

I couldn't help glaring at him after he said that.

He chuckled, "Could you honestly see my mother in charge of all the inventory and invoices? I couldn't. I love my mother, but she wouldn't know the first thing about the sale of produce." He leaned over taking my hand planting a kiss on the back of it, "You probably could though if you were allowed too; you have always stood out Isabella."

Looking at him, "Just promise me nothing will happen to you."

He wrapped his arms around me and I waited for him to begin talking again. However he just leaned back on the couch bringing me to rest on his chest wrapped in his arms.

We fell asleep like that not awakening for a few hours when I heard Thomas crying out.

Getting up unused to these surrounding in the darkness, I pushed off the blanket I assumed Marie had placed over us.

Putting my hand out in the dark trying to reach for the desk, only to accidentally kick it with my foot causing me to cry out in pain. Jasper jumped up panic, "Are you alright Isabella?"

Taking in a deep breath, "Yes. I accidentally hit my foot on the desk. I can't see."

I heard him moving around before the flicker of light filled the room as he lit an oil lamp, "Here this should help."

Biting my lower lip, "I should have thought of that."

Hearing Thomas' cry getting louder we both turned to head upstairs. As I opened the door looking in he cried louder letting me know that he was upset with me.

I smiled walking in and picked him up. As I sat in the rocking chair to feed him I realized Jasper had left the room.

After he was done and I changed him out of his wet diaper and into a clean cloth, I placed him back in the bassinet and left the room. Stepping into our room seeing Jasper in his night pants reading a book in bed.

I walked over and dressed into my own night gown before climbing in after him, "Are you alright?" I asked remembering how many times he had asked me that very same question in the day.

He nodded, "I just had difficult dreams while downstairs. Let's just hope now in the comfort of our bed I can rest easier."

I nodded as he stuffed out the flame causing the room to be dowsed into darkness.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning sometime, the sun had not yet begin to rise. However Jasper was thrashing around in his sleep and had awoken me.

I could see beads of sweat on his worried brow in the moonlight, placing my hands on his arm I whispered to him, "Jasper wake up. You're having a nightmare."

When he didn't waken I tried nudging him with my hands, as I looked at his hands gripping the life out of our sheets. He just kept thrashing his head back and forth mumbling words I could not understand.

Getting myself better positioned I leaned over him placing a hand on each of his shoulders and shook his slightly harder to waken him. "Jasper please wake up."

It worked too well as his wild eyes shot open, his hand immediately grabbed his knife from the bedside table and flipped me underneath him holding the knife at my throat.

Putting my shaken hands up open with my empty palms to him, "Jasper?" I looked at him pleading to realize it was me.

As his rapid breathing slowed I saw in his eyes the exact moment he realized who I was. Dropping the knife onto the pillow he sat up, his entire body shaking. "Isabella… I… I am so sorry. I didn't… I thought…"

Putting my hands on his forearms, "You were having a nightmare Jasper."

His eyes shot to mine and I could see the haunted look he had, it was very similar to the Jasper I knew before. It broke my heart knowing the hurt was overcoming him more and more each day.

He jumped up off me as he started pacing the room, I pushed myself up and out of bed and walked to him wrapping my arms around his bare chest. He gripped me tightly pushing his head into the crook of my neck. Soon I felt his hot tears dripping onto my bare shoulder.

Rubbing his back I pulled away and sat on the floor with my back to the wall before pulling his hand down to me. He wrapped his arms around me again, "I am so sorry, I never would hurt you. Please know I would never hurt you. I thought you were them."

Rubbing his back softly, "I know you did Jasper. I am not upset with you at all."

I sighed feeling my husband breaking down, "Jasper you have seen so much. You said it yourself in the letter you sent me. Every day you see more death than any man should. It is bound to come with nightmares."

He shook his head, "I never should have pulled a knife on you. What if I hadn't snapped out of it?"

Running my hand through his hair, "You didn't. People never come back from war with the innocence they left with. There are no winners in war, only scarred ones." Closing my eyes thankfully feeling him calming down, "I am always here for you Jasper, I love you so very much." I had heard of this in my time, PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder, however that was not known in this time. My husband thought he was weak when he was doing all that he could not to fall apart.

He nodded before sitting up wiping the tears from his eyes, standing he reached down helping me up. I smiled at him, "Did you think I would fall down or something?"

He smirked, "You do have a tendency to fall. But I will never let you fall if I can help it."

He leaned down kissing me as he pulled me back to our bed for the night.

* * *

So the war is progressing and the vampires are coming out more... Jasper's time might be nearing and she knows it. Poor Jasper. But you can't expect to go to war and be unaffected... Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I sighed feeling my husband breaking down, "Jasper you have seen so much. You said it yourself in the letter you sent me. Every day you see more death than any man should. It is bound to come with nightmares."_

 _He shook his head, "I never should have pulled a knife on you. What if I hadn't snapped out of it?"_

 _Running my hand through his hair, "You didn't. People never come back from war with the innocence they left with. There are no winners in war, only scarred ones." Closing my eyes thankfully feeling him calming down, "I am always here for you Jasper, I love you so very much." I had heard of this in my time, PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder, however that was not known in this time. My husband thought he was weak when he was doing all that he could not to fall apart._

 _He nodded before sitting up wiping the tears from his eyes, standing he reached down helping me up. I smiled at him, "Did you think I would fall down or something?"_

 _He smirked, "You do have a tendency to fall. But I will never let you fall if I can help it."_

 _He leaned down kissing me as he pulled me back to our bed for the night._

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Growling at myself as I came too after my last vision. Emmett and Rosalie looked at me curiously from across the room. Suddenly Carlisle, Esme and Alice we all standing there as well.

Rosalie looked at me confused, "Why are you growling?"

I looked down at my hand with hatred in my eyes wishing I could will it off, "I pulled a knife on my own wife… because of a nightmare. I am going to kill her... I know it. Whether by accident or turning her, it will be my fault."

Esme looked shocked, "Jasper... I am sure it was an accident. Is Isabella alright?"

Carlisle put a hand out stopping all other questions, "Jasper tell us what happened."

After I was done explaining everything Carlisle just gave me an understanding looked, "Bella probably understands better than you think she does. Remember she was born and raised in this time. Men and women who went away for war often are treated now for PTSD, something unknown in 1862. Did she seem understanding?"

I just nodded, "She was calmer about it than she should have been. She comforted me."

Carlisle gave a sad smiled, "I am sorry you went through that Jasper. She is stronger than you might think though, like I said she was raised in this time."

 **Isabella POV**

Waking up knowing today was the day I had been dreading, Jasper was leaving again.

A week had not been long enough, no time would have been long enough. It had been almost a year since I had seen Jasper from the last time.

As we ate breakfast in silence he turned to John, "Can you bring the carriage around front?"

John nodded as Jasper turned to Marie, "Can you please pack lunch for 3? As well as what Thomas may need for a few hours?"

She nodded and left as well before Jasper looked at me, "I am taking you on a picnic. Marie will come to help with Thomas when you're not feeding him."

I smiled nodding my head grateful to have the time with him. "That will be very nice."

He nodded as we finished before heading upstairs to help ready Thomas.

An hour later we were on our way, although Jasper had headed in a way we normally didn't go.

Upon arriving I felt my heart skip a beat seeing where we were, it was our tree. The one he took me too for our first kiss.

Taking a breath I smiled brightly at him not bothering to dab my tearful eyes. "Our tree?"

He smiled as he stopped the carriage and helped me down and then Marie. I kissed Thomas' head before Marie mentioned about taking him on a stroll.

Jasper took my hand leading me to the riverside next to the tree, I leaned down over the water and splashed him playfully like the first time. "I believe that is what started it right?"

He grinned at me and me and started after me, I ran around the tree and then he pinned me against it again like before, "And I do believe this is where I finished it." Pressing his lips against mine.

Only this time we didn't stop right away as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

Lunch had been amazing as we talked for a few hours. Marie gave Thomas to me while she ate so I could feed him as well.

I didn't want to leave this spot and I knew once we did the reality of him leaving would come back to hit me full force.

Standing off to the side as he helped Marie into the carriage with Thomas before turning to me holding his hand out, "your turn my darlin'."

I shook my head no wrapping my arms around my waist, "We can stay here and you won't have to leave again."

Tears began flowing from my eyes as he looked at me sadly. "Isabella you know I have to go."

Looking down not being able to face him at the moment as he walked over to me wrapping his arms around me, "You have Thomas, my mother and my siblings here. Not to mention Marie and John, and I will be back as soon as I can."

He gently forced my face up to meet his as he kissed me, "Promise me I will see you again?"

He sighed before looking into my eyes, "I will do everything I can to come home to you again. To see your sweet smile, to kiss your beautiful lips. You are my heart."

Hugging him tightly as he walked me to the carriage before lifting me up into it. Climbing back in himself before steering us back home.

Arriving home my heart sank even further seeing Zanto saddled with his bridle on and packed with supplies.

I walked over to Zanto petting his mane before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "And how are you?"

He neighed and pushed his head into my hand causing me to smile. "Well that is good." Patting him once more before heading inside. Thomas and Marie has disappeared and I assumed she was putting him down as I followed Jasper into our room.

Sitting on the edge of our bed watching him pull on his uniform. I sat there trying to remember everything he was doing.

Finally looking up at him, "You are headed to Tennessee right?"

He nodded and then pressed his forehead to mine, "Yes. I should be there for a while."

Looking up, "Maybe I could see you if I visit Dinah?"

He shook his head his eyes hardened at me in fear, "I don't want you and Thomas out on the roads, it is too dangerous."

Sighing I nodded, "Write to me whenever you can. Make sure you eat and sleep."

He smiled letting the tension release from his face as he kissed me, "I will take care of myself, and I expect you to do the same."

Nodding, "I will."

Taking my hand he led me out front to where Zanto was waiting patiently. Marie brought Thomas over handing him to Jasper one last time and I thought I was going to break down then and there. I finally understood Mrs. Whitlock's reaction the first time Mr. Whitlock and Jasper left. Not only was he her husband, but the father of her children."

Trying to hold myself together as he held Thomas while wrapping his other arm around me.

Closing my eyes hearing his voice, "I love you Isabella."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, "I love you too Jasper. Come back to us and be safe in Tennessee."

* * *

Please review :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Sighing I nodded, "Write to me whenever you can. Make sure you eat and sleep."_

 _He smiled kissing me, "I will take care of myself, and I expect you to do the same."_

 _Nodding, "I will."_

 _Taking my hand he led me out front to where Zanto was waiting patiently. Marie brought Thomas over handing him to Jasper one last time and I thought I was going to break down then and there. I finally understood Mrs. Whitlock's reaction the first time Mr. Whitlock and Jasper left. Not only was he her husband, but the father of her children."_

 _Trying to hold myself together as he held Thomas while wrapping his other arm around me._

 _Closing my eyes hearing his voice, "I love you Isabella."_

 _Wrapping my arms around his waist, "I love you too Jasper. Come back to us and be safe in Tennessee."_

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Bella POV – September 1862**

Rocking slowly in Thomas' room as I knitted him another sweater, I smiled looking down at him on his blanket. He had grown so much over the past 3 months, nearly 5 months old now.

I had propped Thomas up using a rolled blanket around his back, he could sit up by himself for the most part although he wobbled quite a bit.

I closed my eyes listening to him babble randomly as he played with one of his wooden horses.

Opening my eyes feeling him tugging on my skirt I smiled down at him, "Are you having fun Thomas?"

He cooed and babbled at me some more as I lifted him off the floor after placing my knitting to the side. He stuck his legs straight as I held him up so he could stand, and I laughed hearing him shriek with joy.

Marie stuck her head inside the door, "Mrs. Whitlock, Miss Harriett, and Mr. Elijah are here."

Nodding my head standing with Thomas, "Thank you."

She went to take Thomas from me but I just shook my head while adjusting Thomas on my hip, "No it is alright I've got him." I stopped briefly looking back to her, "Has a postal rider come today?"

She shook her head, "Not since last week Mrs. Whitlock."

I nodded before heading downstairs while Thomas played with my hair. Getting to the bottom of the stairs smiling as Harriett came over and took Thomas from my arms.

Mrs. Whitlock smiled and wrapped her arms around me, "Hello Isabella."

She leaned over kissing Thomas on the head as Harriett bounced him playfully in her arms.

She walked over to the couch sitting down and patting the seat next to her. I walked over sitting next to her, she was acting a bit strange for her normal demeanor. "Is everything alight?"

She nodded her head taking my hand in hers. "Dinah wrote to me, her son William seems to have gotten sick."

My eyes widened immediately remembering Clara, I tried to speak however nothing would come out.

Mrs. Whitlock must have seen my state and took my face in hers and shook her head, "It isn't bad Isabella. He is just a little congested and doesn't like to sleep. Dinah is exhausted and asked me to come help her in Tennessee for a while."

I took a breath feeling relieved, it just sounded like a simple cold. Was there a simple cold in this time too? Finally it dawned on me that Mrs. Whitlock was leaving. "How long will you be gone?"

She smiled knowing I had caught up with the conversation, "A few weeks at most. However, Jasper warned us about traveling between here and Tennessee. I need to go, but Harriett and Elijah do not. I would feel much better knowing they are safe here. Would you mind if they stayed here with you while I am away?"

Looking over at my husband's two siblings I shook my head, "No of course not. They can stay here." Smiling at her, "It will be nice seeing them a bit more. I am sure Thomas will adore the attention as well."

She smiled before leaning in and kissing my cheek, "Thank you so much dear for opening your home."

I looked up at her not understanding how she would even question it, "You opened your home and your lives to me. I owe you so much more than simply caring for your family."

She just smiled patting my leg, "I can have Harriett and Elijah's things brought over this evening, I am hoping to leave in the morning. It will take me about 6 days to get there."

Nodding my head, "Please be safe."

She smiled and nodded her head, "I will be my dear." She stood letting Harriett and Elijah know that they would be staying with me for a few weeks.

I pointed up the stairs, "Both rooms have a bed and wardrobe, so you will be fine. Your mother will have your other items sent over this evening."

They both nodded and headed outside as I walked Mrs. Whitlock to her carriage, "I will see you when you return."

Mrs. Whitlock kissed Harriett and Elijah on the cheeks before climbing into her carriage and heading home. I stood there uneasy as I messed with the ribbon on my skirt. It felt strange to be saying goodbye to her as if it would be the last time.

Taking Thomas back into my arms as we made our way back inside for lunch.

-HOTF-

I shot straight up in bed 7 days later started by what sounded like fireworks.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I looked out the window, there was nothing there but I could still hear the faint sounds booming over the hills.

Splashing some water on my face before getting dressed as quickly as I could.

Peeking in on Thomas who was still sound asleep before making my way downstairs. Seeing Marie, John, and Elijah all standing on the porch looking in the same direction as I had heard the noises.

Stilling I realized you could still hear the faint booming. Looking over at the others, "What is that?"

Elijah looked at me with a grim face, "Cannon fire."

My heart just about stopped in my chest hearing the constant booming as I looked in the direction. "Is it close?"

Elijah shook his head, "That is the direction of Galveston, It is probably the harbor. That is about 60 miles from here."

Taking a sharp intake of air, "How did they get to Galveston and not through Houston?"

He worried his lower lip but did not answer me.

John however spoke up, "Ships Mrs. Whitlock. They could have sailed in."

We sat out on the porch for another hour until the boom of what I now knew was cannon fire ceased. "What now?"

Elijah shook his head, "There is no way of knowing who won. I guess if we don't see Union troops in the next few days we will know we won."

I turned to him scared to know the answer, yet needing to know. "And what if we do see Union troops?"

Elijah looked at me before turning and walking into the house. I followed him quickly as he walked into the kitchen.

Making sure he had my attention before continuing, "Then you get Thomas, my sister and everyone else you can and open this door."

I stood there looking at him standing in the middle of the kitchen with no door around him. I was about to ask him what he meant when he grabbed a knife and bent down popping up a board in the floor.

As I walked closer I looked down to see a small room under the house. He climbed down into the space before me, as I followed him down into the dark room I saw different points that I could slide through.

He walked over to the edge, "Just push a plank out after the soldiers leave and run to the barn. Take a horse and leave." He walked back, "Jasper wanted this built for an escape if you ever needed it."

I nodded scared out of my mind. I didn't realize Elijah had led me back up into the kitchen until Harriett handed Thomas to me. Looking back at the hidden door that had disappeared I didn't know what to think as I ascended the steps into Thomas' room shutting the door behind me.

After I finished feeding him I grabbed a few pairs of his clothing and 5 clean diapers placing them in a bag along with his thick blanket. Walking to my room grabbing a night gown and extra dress I packed them into the back as well.

Walking down to the kitchen I looked at everyone placing my bag on the counter. "Everyone needs to pack a warm spare pair of clothing and a canteen of water. We need to be somewhat ready if we have to escape."

Everyone nodded as they went their own ways. I grabbed a loaf of bread wrapping it in a clean cloth before shoving it into my back as well just in case we needed to leave tonight.

After everyone was down stairs Elijah walked out, "I am going to head over to mothers and get some of father's things. I am going to try to let as many neighbors know as well."

I nodded hugging him before he climbed onto his horse, "If I am not back this evening I will return in the mornin' If I get caught anywhere it is best not to ride at night."

Nodding, "Just please be careful Elijah."

He nodded his head before riding off, he was growing into a strong man. I could hardly believe he was 17 now. Only a year away from joining Jasper in the fight if that was his wish.

* * *

It is getting close! Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi all we are down to the last few chapters! Thank you all for your amazing comments. I am glad you are all enjoying this story!**

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Walking down to the kitchen I looked at everyone placing my bag on the counter. "Everyone needs to pack a warm spare pair of clothing and a canteen of water. We need to be somewhat ready if we have to escape."_

 _Everyone nodded as they went their own ways. I grabbed a loaf of bread wrapping it in a clean cloth before shoving it into my back as well._

 _After everyone was down stairs Elijah walked out, "I am going to head over to mothers and get some of father's things. I am going to try to let as many neighbors know as well."_

 _I nodded hugging him before he climbed onto his horse, "If I am not back this evening I will return in the mornin' If I get caught anywhere it is best not to ride at night."_

 _Nodding, "Just please be careful Elijah."_

 _He nodded his head before riding off, he was growing into a strong man. I could hardly believe he was 17 now. Only a year away from joining Jasper in the fight if that was his wish._

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Releasing the bison's neck from my mouth as I came out of my feeding. Blood dripping down onto the leave covered dirt floor of the woods.

The visions have been getting more and more frequent again, my past self constantly writing and receiving t Isabella. The last vision took me in the middle of feeding.

I had seen a letter written by Isabella telling my how Thomas was almost sitting up on his own and babbling more and more every day.

Hearing a crunch behind me I turned to see Emmett and Carlisle walking towards me.

Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face seeing me, "Man you look like a newborn trying to eat. You're covered in blood man! Wasteful…."

Shoving his shoulder, "Another vision, while I was feeding."

Emmett bounced his head up and down, "Sure, sure, I am gonna go find another deer."

Nodding as Carlisle sat beside me, "You seem alright. Was everything okay?"

Nodding, "Isabella was writing me about Thomas. He is almost sitting up fully on his own and babbling more."

Carlisle smiled down at me, "I am very happy you are getting to hear about all this, even if they are only in your visions son. To know you have a son. It must be amazing."

Nodding, "It truly is."

Looking down at myself, "I need to go get cleaned up, I'll see you at the house."

 **Isabella POV – Late November 1862**

Sitting up in my bed looking around as the cold surrounded me, Pulling on my house coat and my slippers before walking to Thomas room seeing him standing in his crib. He must have pulled himself up again as he reached one hand out for me.

Picking him up as he played with my hair, "Ma-ma"

Smiling at him giving him a nose kiss, "Yes love I am your Mama."

Sitting down with him as he drank his fill from my breast before switching him to the other so he could finished. As he sat up he burped on his own before smiling and babbling on.

Picking him up and walking back into my room as I sat him in the middle of Jasper and my bed.

Turning I pulled out a grey dress laying it out before me as Thomas giggled playing with the lace on the bed.

After dressing I looked out the window seeing the morning fog heavy over the land. Sighing as Marie came into the room picking up Thomas. "Are you well Mrs. Whitlock?"

Turning and smiling seeing Thomas in her arms, "I am alright Marie. It has been 4 months since I have seen Jasper and a month since I have received word from him." Picking up a small necklace that Mrs. Whitlock had given me last Christmas and tying it around my neck. The pendant falling perfectly between my breasts as I pulled my hair free.

Turning as I closed my book that I must have left open, "The Union has control of Galveston, and their troops seem everywhere. I just wish Jasper was here."

She nodded before leaving the room with Thomas as she headed downstairs.

It was true, every time I had been in town with Elijah or Harriett as of recent there were Union soldiers in every tavern and shop.

They made me nervous anytime they were around me. I kept imagining them firing against Jasper.

Following Marie downstairs as I heard horses approaching the house. Going to the window I saw a group of 5 Union soldiers dismounting their horses. Marie handed Thomas to Harriett who was now bouncing him on her hip.

Marie and I stepped out onto the front porch to greet the riders. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking, but I gripped the thick shawl around my shoulders hoping they would think I was cold.

The man in the front approached bowing his head in greeting to me, bowing my head in return. "How can I help you Sirs?"

The man looked down at me with a strange gleam in his eyes, "Where is your husband Ma'am?"

Swallowing hard as I looked over at Marie, "He is not home Sir. He is away on business."

The man looked at me curiously as if trying to read my mind. Then he looked at Marie and John who was just walking out of the barn.

The man nodded to two of the other men he was with. They left immediately knowing their task even though it was unspoken. I tried following them with my gaze, but they brushed past me into the house.

A moment later they escorted Elijah, Harriett, and Thomas out of the house.

Taking Thomas from Harriett I smiled at her and took her hand in comfort.

The men walked over to their leader again, "There is no one else in the house Captain."

The man nodded before looking back to me, "Ma'am, you just have the two slaves?"

Shaking my head no, "They are not slaves. My husband has always paid them fair wages."

He tilted his head and if trying to tell if I was lying before smiling at me, "I have heard that on many occasions Ma'am. I do apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you however I see you have a young man to help you. How old are you anyhow?"

Stepping forward as one of the men came over and took Marie by the arm while two others stood on either side of John leading him to the horses. Swallowing I had to remind myself how to say my age. "I am 10 and 8 years. What is the meaning of this? I am not quite sure I am understanding you sir."

He looked down upon me, "We are freeing the slaves. Yours are being removed from your house and sent north out of your reach."

Feeling my stomach churning, "I have already told you Sir, they are not slaves. Ask them please. They are well treated."

John nodded his head, "Yes Sir we are free. We are not here against our will."

The Captain looked at him and then back to me, "Your husband trained your salve well I see. However they will be freed."

He nodded to the other men who called forth a carriage, they quickly got both Marie and John in the back before heading away from the house.

Trying to hold back my tears not knowing what to do as Elijah wrapped his arms around me preventing me from following them.

The Captain glared down at me, "If we find you with another slave we will take your house since you would be considered the enemy then." Tipping his hat, "Good day Ma'am."

 **Human Jasper POV**

It had been weeks since I had received any letter from Isabella or my brothers. She had never responded to my letter about her birthday.

Shaking my head knowing that she most likely did, but that the post had been stopped by the Union again.

Pushing the thoughts of my wife aside to focus on the map I was supposed to be going over trying to see where the Union troops could be holding up. We had come across a few of them, however none were in position to stop the mail.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the tent I was in. Picking up my sword and heading out seeing 2 scraggly looking solider being pulled off their horses. The field doctors running to them.

They were soaked in what I could only assume was their own blood.

Walking over I demanded, "What happened here?"

The lesser injured of the two looked up at me, "We were trying to head into Galveston, but there are so many troops down there. We barely hit the Texas border when we hit Union troops. We… we were able to talk to one of the farmers. They said they heard the Union troops took Galveston by ship. They are bringing their troop up. They are going to try and close in around us."

My heart dropped into my stomach, my family was on the outskirts of Houston towards Galveston.

Looking at the soldiers as a First Lieutenant spoke up in a panic. "What of our families?"

I stood tall as the injured soldier swallowed, "The ones that are resisting are being arrested I believe, however the old man said some had been killed before they could be arrested. The ones that continued to resist."

Calming myself, "We need to create a strategy to get down there." Looking over at a Captain, "Meet me in the briefing tent, I will be letting the Corporal know our new information."

I left trying to breathe as calmly as I could, not only was my family probably in the midst of everything. My wife had been known to be too brave in the past. Remembering right after she had arrived and was taking by the criminal in town.

Sighing as the tent closed behind all the high officials knowing it would be hours before a decision was made about what to do with the new information.

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Sitting in the family room as I was going in and out of visions, she kept flitting through my mind.

Alice came and sat next to me patting my leg, "I spoke with Edward finally. He answered his phone."

Nodding my head as she continued to speak, "I think he is coping better. He asked me if your visions had continued. I think he was considering coming home if they hadn't."

Furrowing my brows, "and what did you tell him?"

She gave me a weak smile, "I told him the truth, you two had gotten married, had a son…. He didn't take that very well. But I don't think he is upset with you or her any longer. He mentioned that he had started seeing someone actually."

Nodding, "It is nothing that can be controlled, I understand he was upset. However it was not my doing. Or hers for that matter, she was just trying to move on and make a life."

Alice grabbed my hand, "I am glad she found comfort with you and your family Jas. Are you going to Miss them? The Visions?"

Looking over at her seeing her short pixie hair slightly shielding her face from me, "Do you know they are going to be stopping soon?"

She let out a sigh, "Well they are either going to be stopping soon or we might have bigger issues."

Looking at her curiously as I tightened my hand on hers, "Alice? What did you see?"

Shaking her head slightly, "I didn't see anything. Jasper your latest vision was the last week in November 1862 right?"

Nodding my head, "Yes Ma'am?"

She sighed pulling out one of the many books I had on the Civil War battles opening it to the final battle in Galveston. Slowly she started reading, "The Battle of Galveston or the Second Battle of Galveston was a naval and land battle that occurred on January 1, 1863, during the American Civil War when Confederate forces under Maj. Gen. John B. Magruder attacked and expelled occupying Union troops from the city of Galveston, Texas."

Looking at the book in shock, I had been so caught up in my new memories I didn't realize how close I had become to my own fate.

She closed the book looking at the floor, "Maria is supposed to turn you in a months' time Jasper."

Gripping the arm of the chair I was sitting in not caring that the wood splintered into my hands, "I can't just leave her there Alice."

She closed her eyes, "Many men died during the war. Bella would be one of many widows with a young child."

I closed my eyes, "and who will protect her?"

She swallowed, "Your brother is there, and Bella is a strong person. Do you really think she couldn't raise your son? She is smart."

Nodding my head before getting up and walking outside. Gripping the railing as I look out into the woods wondering if this would be the end of my visions of her. Dropping my head knowing if Maria did change me I prayed that I would never have another vision. I would throw myself at Felix if I remembered killing her myself.

* * *

Please please review, I look forward to reading them!

Is Jasper's time as a human coming to a close? How will Isabella handling being truly along if that happens?


	31. Chapter 31

Hello all, this story will only be about 5 more chapters' I do hope you will enjoy.

 **Warning: Character death in this chapter.**

 **I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Gripping the arm of the chair I was sitting in not caring that the wood splintered into my hands, "I can't just leave her there Alice."_

 _She closed her eyes, "Many men died during the war. Bella would be one of many widows with a young child."_

 _I closed my eyes, "and who will protect her?"_

 _She swallowed, "Your brother is there, and Bella is a strong person. Do you really think she couldn't raise your son? She is smart."_

 _Nodding my head before getting up and walking outside. Gripping the railing as I look out into the woods wondering if this would be the end of my visions of her. Dropping my head knowing if Maria did change me I prayed that I would never have another vision. I would throw myself at Felix if I remembered killing her myself._

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Isabella POV**

Kneading dough on the kitchen counter as Harriett continued to chop vegetables before tossing them in the pot over the fire.

Thomas was playing with my hair since I had him in a sling across my back. With him crawling everywhere I couldn't leave him in another room any longer.

Suddenly the front door opened and Elijah appeared holding a wounded confederate soldier over his shoulder. "Isabella! Quick get some clothes and you'll need your sewing needle.

Shaking as I wiped my hands on my skirt calming slightly seeing that it was not Jasper. Grabbing a clean cloth as I opened his shirt seeing the entry wound on his side.

Looking up at Elijah, "This is a bullet wound. I don't even know where to begin on getting the bullet."

He grabbed my hand, "You have to try."

Looking at the man writhing in pain beneath me I took Thomas and gave him to Harriett before rolling the man onto his side. Feling his back my fingers bumped against something looking up at Elijah, "I think I feel the bullet under his skin. But I will need to cut it out."

He ran from the room coming back a moment later holding a small case. "Here, this is his medical kit."

Taking it trying to calm my shaking hands as I saw the barbaric looking instruments, "I… I can't…. I….."

Elijah grabbed my shoulders, "Look at me, he… will… die."

Knowing my bottom lip was shaking as I picked up the first blade in the kit. Pressing my fingers around where I thought the bullet was I cut into the man as Elijah held him down.

I saw a metallic reflection in the mist of the nauseating blood that was now streaming from the opening in his back. Looking up confused when Elijah handed me an odd pair of tweezers.

He must have seen the hesitancy in my eye, "It is to remove the bullet Isabella."

Swallowing back the metallic taste I felt rising. "I.." Looking down as he thrust the intrusment into my hand. Looking down at the wound as I slowly pushed the tip of the tweezers inside feeling the bullet. After a few different attempts I managed to pull it out dropping it into a cloth next to me.

Trying to breathe in as shallow as possible as I sewed his wound shut as best I could before leaving the room as quickly as my feet would carry me. Seeing the blood on my arms and skirt I ran out of the house before emptying my stomach into the shrubbery.

Sitting on the ground placing my head between my knees as tried to make the spinning stop. Looking at the ground in front of me I noticed blood on the rocks. Swallowing I saw Harriett walk over with Thomas.

As she sat next to me putting Thomas in my lap she smiled, "Elijah headed into Houston for more supplied. The man is resting comfortably."

Nodding my head though I was unable to speak at the moment.

Thomas started to fuss so I stood up taking him inside the house giving him a piece of soft bread to nibble on as I tried to relax myself.

Suddenly I stopped hearing many horses approaching the house.

Grabbing the rest of the bread loaf wrapping it in a towel and grabbing my bag with Thomas and my clothing in it.

Wrapping a thick blanket around Thomas who was already nodding off after filling his belly with the bread.

Rushing into the kitchen as I pulled open the trap door that Elijah had shown me before. Slowly lowering the bag and loaf down before kissing my son's forehead. "Mommy loves you Thomas, please never forget that. I will be right back." Lifting myself back up watching him sleeping soundly before closing the door.

Grabbing the counter as I started lifting myself up hearing and argument happening out front.

After securing the hidden door I ran to the front door grabbing my loaded musket praying everything was alright. When I saw the Union soldiers standing around Harriett.

The lead man was staring down at Harriett with anger clearly written across his face. "Girl you will do well to stand out of my way!"

I looked over at her, "Harriett just do as he asked alright?"

She looked over at me as three men ran into the house, I heard the house being tossed around until silence. Suddenly the men came back out dragging the man I had helped earlier. His wounds clearly had been reopened as he bled across the porch staining the wood.

Throwing him down as he begged for mercy. Harriett bent down trying to help the man up.

Shaking my head as I tried running to grab her away as the man in charge took aim with his pistol.

Everything moved in slow motion as I saw the gun fire in the man and her direction, "NO!"

My eyes could not see the quick movement of the bullet, but they did force me to witness her small body lurching into the soldier she was trying to get to his feet.

As they both landed to the ground my running was forced to a stop as someone grabbed me by my arms. But my eyes were still trained on Harriett, "HARRIETT! GET UP YOU NEED TO GET UP! PLEASE!"

As the man jerked me forward gripping my arms as I stumbled a bit with the world started to become blurry around me. The hot tears falling from my eyes blinding everything except her body as we got closer.

I could see the dark patch of wetness seeping outwards darkening her sapphire blue dress. He eyes blankly open staring past me. I was supposed to take care of her, she couldn't be dead. _'No, no, no, no….'_

Glaring up at the man who shot her, "WHY? She was a CHILD!"

The man holding me released me as I stumbled forward and looked down at my hands realizing I still held the musket as the man spoke to me, "She was aiding the enemy, therefore her life was forfeit. I will assume she was the one who gave him aid unless..

Everything went blank in my mind as I looked at his chest seeing the buttons on his vest before hearing the gun shot.

Everything turned to slow motion as I saw the arrogant man in front of me falling to the ground while pulling his pistol from his holster. Suddenly I felt jolted back after seeing the flash from the barrel of his weapon.

Completely losing my balance as I fell back onto the ground. Grunting as the wind was expelled from my lungs. _'Dear Lord I just shot him. I shot a man.' My hand shaking as it laid on my belly which was now wet with my own blood. He shot me….'_

I could see the other men running over checking on the man and then firing another shot into the still moaning confederate soldier that Harriett had tried to protect.

I could hear them talking around me, but everything sounded mumbled and foreign to me.

Finally I saw them hoisting the soldier onto a horse before they all rode off leaving me lying in front of my house.

Looking at my house I tried to grip the ground to stand. _'Thomas….'_ That was the only thought running through my head now. Had they found him? Had they killed him?

Panicking as I realized there was no way I could drag myself up into the house. Slowly realizing that I felt no pain, cold sure, but no pain.

I tried listening for him, however I didn't know if I could hear and it was silent or if I could hear at all. There was nothing.

Laying there in the cold as I looked up into the dark December sky praying my son was alright. Praying for someone to find him as the minutes passed by.

Feeling the first cold flakes of snow fall on my face before hearing the sound of a horse approaching. Looking over seeing Elijah quickly dismounting his horse before running over to us throwing his bag down as he leaned over his sister. I let a tear drop fall as I whispered my thanks.

Suddenly looking at me he crawled over to me pulling my head onto his lap. "Isabella, you have to stay awake."

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that accomplished was more tears falling from my eyes.

I saw him pressing down on my stomach and briefly wondered if I should be in pain. Looking back up at him as the dark specs floating in my vision were becoming more prevalent.

Opening my mouth again, "Th…Thomas is under the hidden door."

He nodded his head and I could see the tears streaming from his eyes. He was 16 now, but he still looked so young. Nodding his head, "I will get him."

My lower lip shaking, "Har….Harriett tried protecting him. The Union soldier shot her…. I couldn't…. I couldn't get there in time."

Nodding his head although I could see the panic and emotion clearly in his eyes. "What happened to you Isabella?"

Closing my eyes before feeling him shaking me telling me that I had to stay awake. It was getting hard though, the pull to go to sleep was becoming more than I could handle. The edges of m vision blurring. Looking up at him, "I am so happy I got to meet you."

I chuckled to myself as I thought how ironic it was that I had been shot. I knew I was dying, even if he could get me to a doctor, I would still die. I had been worried about Jasper dying and leaving me, I hadn't thought about me leaving my family. My Jasper. My Son.

Looking up at Elijah, "Pleas…Please take Thomas and go. Tell Jasp….Jasper I love him… and I hit the button."

He gripped me close as I finally let the darkness overcome me.

 **Third Person POV**

Elijah shook her, "What about buttons?" Shaking her harder when she didn't answer him, her arm fell lifeless off her still stomach hitting the ground. "NO! Isabella you can't leave me here! You can't die…. Please you can't die."

Putting his fingers to her throat as he had seen the doctor do a few times to feel a person's heartbeat. But there was nothing.

As he tried breathing in he brought her up hugging her tightly to his chest. "You were my sister too."

Laying her back on the ground he leaned back on his heels before running into the house. On entering the kitchen he could hear the soft cries of Thomas as he ran into the kitchen. Throwing open the hatch he leaned down picking up the infant hugging him before grabbing the bag and cloth.

Heading upstairs grabbing his winter riding cloak and the sling so he could hold Thomas while riding.

Wrapping his nephew up as best he could while making sure his head was covered before settling him in the sling.

Shoving the loaf of bread and some more food and water inside the bag after taking out the dresses and putting his spare clothing in. Looking at the bedside table he grabbed the picture of his brother, sister in law and nephew and pushing it in as well.

Slinging the bag to his back as he slid Thomas' sling to hang in front of him before putting on his riding cloak.

Running downstairs he started to walk to where his sister's bodies laid motionless when he heard what sounded like someone headed in their direction.

Running to his horse and mounting before grabbing the reins in one hand and looking to Thomas. "It will be alright, I am going to take you to your Grandmother and Aunt Dinah."

Snapping the reins as he took off leaving the house behind them.

 **Vampire Jasper POV**

Sitting with Alice and Rosalie as they talked about the latest fashion trends. Every now and then they would try to get my input but one raise of my brow and they would both return to gossiping among themselves leaving me to my thoughts.

I was getting worried that I hadn't had any more recent visions, and as Alice pointed out to me I was turned on January 1st, 1863. That was less than 2 weeks from now.

I was hoping I would at least see her and my son again before my fateful visit with Maria. Things were slowly cementing in place with my memories. Right now I was trying to fight my way to Galveston to kick the Union troops out.

Looking up as Rose stuck a magazine with a man wearing a ski vest and boarding boots, "Do you think Emmett would wear that?"

Snickering, "He wears what you tell him too Rose, why are you asking me?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she pulled it back to look at it herself. It looked as if she was going to say something else, however I grunted as a vision pulled me under.

 _-Looking over maps-_

 _-Seeing the men getting worked up as a single rider approached-_

 _-Making my way through the men knowing there hadn't been postal riders in a while-_

 _-Seeing Elijah's face scanning my men's faces.-_

 _-Raising my hand calling out to him-_

 _-Him seeing me and dismounting-_

 _-Blood.. his sleeves darkened with dried blood-_

 _-Helping him through the crowd and into my sleeping tent-_

 _-Seeing the wariness in his face-_

 _-Asking him what was wrong-_

 _-Watching him opening his riding cloak revealing Thomas looking around at the new sights-_

 _-Holding Thomas close to me as Elijah told me Harriett and Isabella were dead-_

 _-Crying as I dropped to my knees holding my son-_

 _-Feeling my anger arise hearing they were killed-_

 _-Breaking down hearing that she loved me and hit the button-_

 _-Kissing my son on his head-_

 _-Rocking his as I watched my son eating a biscuit and some warm stew while Elijah ate as well-_

 _-Handing my son to Elijah who was mounted on his horse-_

 _-Watching them ride off-_

 _-Turning to my men as I ordered everyone to pack up and we were headed in-_

 _-Fighting-_

 _-Blood-_

 _-Seeing my house-_

 _-Seeing four large blood stains out front of the house, however there were no bodies-_

 _-Looking around as my Captain came over letting me know we were needed in Galveston to help with the evacuations-_

Coming out of it seeing Alice looking at me for answers, however the only thing I could think of was that she was dead.

Standing up as I flipped the table in front of me as all the papers flew through the air. Grabbing the chair I had been sitting in and throwing it through the wall hearing it crashing to the ground somewhere outside.

Flipping the bed up through the roof before ripping the door off the hinges slamming it through the house.

Needing to get away from the voice in my head _'She is dead. You couldn't protect her. She is dead. She is dead.'_ I grabbed my head screaming out as I leaped from the hole I had created on the second floor.

Landing on the ground running as I heard voices yelling for me to stop, but I just kept pushing myself. Splintering a tree to nothing when I didn't turn in time causing me to fall.

Unable to push myself up on my shaking arms I tried brushing off whomever was tried to help me, "Leave me alone!"

Snapping my eyes shut feeling as if my heart was being torn from my body. As two large arms wrapped around me trying to keep me still. Another smaller set wrapping around me from the front hugging me.

Feeling the slight circles on my back the screaming in my head finally let up as I heard Alice, "Jas? You were out for 2 days…."

After Alice and Emmett both released me I leaned my forehead into the dirt, "She… I….. She is dead. I failed….. They killed her…."

Seeing the look of shock completely sweep over her face before she grabbed me wrapping her arms around me. Burying my face into the crook of her neck wishing now more than every that I could cry.

She continued rubbing circles on my back, "Jas it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her."

Shaking my head, "The Union soldier did….. They probably saw her as a confederate wife. They would kill off families! If I hadn't joined….." Trying to compose myself, "Elijah got Thomas he took him to my sisters… But Harriett and Isabella….. They had been shot. Isabella died in my brothers arms."

My eyes widening, "He told me she wanted me to know she hit the button."

Alice shook her head at me confused, "Button?"

Closing my eyes, "I taught her how to shoot….. Which means she shot someone…"

Sitting there for a while before Carlisle, Esme and Rose came over. Emmett looked lost and scared most likely from hearing me saying Isabella was dead. Carlisle knelt down next to me, "I am so sorry son. I can't say I know what you're going through."

Emmett looked behind me, "I never want to know. You kinda destroyed the house, and half the forest. But I am here for you man. We all are."

Slamming my fist into the earth before kneeling over again just wanting the earth to swallow me whole.

She was dead.

* * *

Well her time had to end in that world sadly. I hope you all like how it happened.

Please review! of and there is still a few chapters left to wrap thing up.

Don't hate me!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello all, I hope you all don't hate me for killing Bella…..

But since Isabella died all chapters going forward will be in the Cullen's time frame now. Jasper has had all his memories changed. The only time the others I'll be back would be in flash backs. I do thank you all for caring about Jasper's family

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Sitting there for a while before Carlisle, Esme and Rose came over. Emmett looked lost and scared most likely from hearing me saying Isabella was dead. Carlisle knelt down next to me, "I am so sorry son. I can't say I know what you're going through."_

 _Emmett looked behind me, "I never want to know. You kinda destroyed the house, and half the forest. But I am here for you man. We all are."_

 _Slamming my fist into the earth before kneeling over again just wanting the earth to swallow me whole._

 _She was dead._

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Jasper POV**

I didn't know what to do.

It had been months since my last vision. I knew the remainder of my memories had cemented.

While helping evacuate I still ran across Maria, Lucy and Nettie. I was still changed. I still served Maria as if I needed to forget _her_. I completely lost myself.

Looking around at the empty room wondering if I should just leave. The family had mourned her loss and while I knew they would never forget her, moved on. I couldn't.

I took off hunting and kept going till I found myself in Forks. Standing as still as a statue watching Charlie Swan working at his desk at the police station.

My eyes glanced to the bulletin board seeing Isabella's face staring out from the Missing column. She would never be found. Looking at the date I sighed, she had made it 3 years and 4 days in my time. She became a daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife, and Mother. But her own father would never know that.

Turning from the window before taking off down the street. Stopping at the Swan's house I slipped an envelope with some money under the door. I knew he had been spending his savings on a private investigator trying to find his daughter.

I wasn't sure if he would ever stop.

However I would try and help his as much as I could, even though I knew it was a fruitless attempt. She would never come home to him.

Sighing before taking off back into the woods towards our home.

After arriving a day later I stopped realizing there was a new scent inside the house.

Stepping inside I saw Carlisle patting another male vampire on the back, as he turned his amber eyes startled me.

Carlisle smiled, "Jasper, welcome back son. This is an old friend of mine. Garrett."

Nodding my head politely however I was not in the mood for entertaining, "Nice to meet you, I am just going to head upstairs to my room."

He nodded his head following me with his eyes, "Nice to meet you too Jasper. I have heard so much about you."

I turned sensing his emotions fluctuating between amusement and curiosity.

Glancing at Carlisle whom I could only sense confusion from and then back to Garrett, "You have?"

He nodded his head and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, "Oh yes. You were Maria's pup weren't you?"

Emmett stood at my side letting a growl escape, "Carlisle your friend is treading dangerously."

Carlisle put his hand up between Garrett, Emmett and I. "Garrett, I am sorry but what is the meaning of your visit? Jasper has had a tough time recently, I don't think this is the right way to about a friendly visit."

Garrett grinned at me, but nodded his head. "My apologies. I by no means meant to insult you. I have ran into a few vampires you used to associate back then. I was merely impressed and decided to have a little fun Major."

Snuffing I raised a brow at him, "I am in no mood for games. And who were you talking too."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I met up with Peter and Charlotte a few years back. She is a little needy, but he seems like a competent enough fighter."

Rolling my eyes, "They both are I assure you."

Bouncing his head up and down, "Of course of course." Turning back to Carlisle, "I thought you had more in your coven than Esme, Emmett and the Major?"

Clearing his throat, "Rosalie and Alice are out in town and Edward is traveling."

He looked around, "So Aro did kill off your other coven member?"

Glaring Carlisle tilted his head, "Other Coven member?"

He nodded before sitting on Esme's pristine white sofa, "Yes. Well you know I have taken up with Tanya. I thought she mentioned Edward taking a mate. And then there are rumors spreading around that your coven was punished. I didn't think it would, but I guess there is merit."

He sniffed and looked over at Emmett, "Pity, but things happen. You're married to the blonde right?" He looked back to me, "And you're married to the pixie?"

I didn't know ow much more of this idiot I could handle so I turned and headed upstairs right as Alice and Rosalie stepped into the house.

Alice followed me up and sat on the edge of my bed, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Carlisle's old friend just got on my nerves. I didn't think Esme would want me to remove his head in her living room."

Alice chuckled, "Oh don't worry. He already ticked off Rose as well."

Letting a small smiled before getting rid of it. Looking up as she handed me a print out, "What is this?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably, "It….. um it is a family tree. Your family tree actually. It is amazing how the world changes."

Letting my eyes glance over the page seeing Isabella and my name at the top followed by Thomas'. He married a girl named Sarah and had a boy and a girl. Seeing other names following down I stopped when I saw the latest name. "Tobias Samuel Whitlock born August 14, 2002"

She smiled at me, "You have a Great-great-great-great-great-great grandson who is a cute little 4 year old."

Running my hands through my hair, "How is this possible?"

Alice shrugged her shoulder, "Time found a way to fix itself. I wanted to find something for you to hold onto."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, "Thank you Alice."

She leaned over hugging me, "Your welcome Jas." Patting my back, "Let's go downstairs you know Esme likes the family to host as a whole."

Scoffing I nodded, "Just don't let him sit next to me. I don't trust him."

She nodded as we headed downstairs. I ignored most of the conversation daydreaming about Isabella. At least I had my memories of her.

Suddenly I looked up seeing everyone staring at me. Garrett had a raised brow and I could only assume I missed a question directed at me. "Sorry my mind drifted."

My family all nodded knowing I was likely lost in thoughts of Isabella.

Garrett just raised a brow, "I asked if you were near Houston in 1862?"

Swallowing I nodded not wanting to elaborate.

He just nodded, "Really I was too. I hung around that area for about….. two years before then."

I knew he was up to something, but without having a mind reader around I just responded casually, "You fought in the southern vampire wars as well then?"

He shook his head, "Oh defiantly not. I enjoyed the spoils of that war and the civil war though. So many people just went missing."

Rolling my eyes, "I am aware of that."

He grinned leaning forward in his seat. "I am going to tell you a story."

I just glared at him as he continued on with his story. "It was during the late spring of 1862 in Houston. I was out getting something to eat when I came across an argument of two men. I decided it would be a good place to start when I noticed a young woman holding her child in her arms.

She was quite beautiful, but what stopped me was when she saw my eyes. She didn't scream devil, she had the unmistakable look of realization in her eyes. When her husband came out they quickly made their way to their carriage, at her insistence of leaving."

Glaring at him remembering a time just like that in town after Thomas had been born.

Letting him continue, "Over the next few months I watched her. After a while two of her husband's siblings came to stay with her. A good place hidden away if I ever got too thirsty."

Crushing the chair I was gripping, "They were shot, guess my marked family didn't help you any."

Carlisle stood up between Garrett and I, "Garrett, This is not appropriate. You've said enough that Jasper believes you were there, but…."

Garrett stood up, "Don't you want to know what happened? The boy came after everything, how would you know?"

Standing pushing the chair out of the way, "Well then get on with it. Since you came all this way to rub it in my face just DO IT!"

He smirked at me, "A few weeks before they were shot the Union soldiers came and took away your slaves, or as our spitfire wife had put it 'Employees'. The soldiers told her she would be killed if they caught her with more and left.

The day they died the boy stupidly brought a wounded confederate soldier to your home. Telling your wife he needed her medical attention. After a while and many gagging noises that I could hear from the woods she came out and emptied her stomach. The boy mounted his horse and left.

Your wife headed inside, I could hear a baby cry.

The younger girl stopped as the Union soldiers approached. After they rummaged through your home they brought out your wife and the wounded soldier. Although she came running out with her gun loaded, stupid woman….."

I growled loudly at him but he just nodded and continued.

"They pulled the soldier out to execute him and well the stupid younger girl tried to cover him! The girl was dead before she hit the ground. Then your wife…. Oh she lost it as a soldier dragged her over and let her go to face their captain.

After some screaming, she shot him… and he shot her on the way down."

If I hadn't been a vampire I would have been sick.

"I saw the boy come back, hold her. Cry. Tried to feel her pulse. And then laid her down and went inside. He came out of the house with a baby before taking off probably hearing me approaching the house."

Swallowing, "Thank you for not killing Elijah and my son…."

He looked slightly somber before continuing, "Don't thank me yet. I went over to the younger girl, she was dead but still warm. After I drained her and the man I turned to your wife. What caught my attention was her hand, it twitched."

There was no sound in the room, no movements. I just stared at him, she had been alive…

He kept his gaze locked with mine, "I picked up her wrist feeling the slight pulse that the boy had missed in his grief. When she opened her mouth she told me to 'Tell Jasper I love him'. No doubt thinking I was still the boy."

Shaking as I took a step towards him, "You killed her…."

He shook his head, "The bullet killed her Jasper. You KNOW she would have still been dead whether or not I arrived." He paused, "As I went to finish her, she looked up at me. Her eyes widened, but then she calmed down.

She started muttering something along the lines of 'Go Figure'. She told me she knew what I was. And tried making me promise not to go after her family."

He glanced around the room, "There was something different about her. When I bit into her, I don't know I just knew there was something special."

Suddenly his phone went off as he held up a finger as he answered the call. If I hadn't been just given a detailed insight to my Isabella's last few moments I would have considered ripping the phone from his hand and beating him with it. She had been alone with a vampire…

Hanging up he looked around the somber room.

Snapping my eyes to him, "How did you know it was my wife? If you recognized me from the time in town why didn't you mention this on your other visits with Carlisle?"

The man smirked, "Because it wasn't the right time."

Carlisle stopped him, "What do you mean right time?"

He sighed, "I know now that she had been sent back in time by Aro. You didn't know about her yet at our last meeting 45 years ago. As our time caught up, you were still ignorant to the fact you had been married only remembering Alice."

Walking up to the man who was 4 inches shorter than me, "You just said our time…"

I could feel everyone's eyes burning into us as he opened his mouth. However before he could answer there was a knock at the front door.

Esme got up hesitantly and headed for the door pulling it open. Watching her face and her emotions spike into pure joy I left him standing there as I walked to the door.

Looking in the mirror behind Esme I could only see it was a petite woman wearing a long sleeve black shear pleasant dress that went to her mid thighs, black leggings, with a small tan belt and tan knee high flat boots.

Esme just stepped back allowing me through.

There she was.

Her long chestnut hair falling around her in soft waves. Her pale skin glinting in the moonlight. Her golden eyes looking directly into mine. "Isabella?"

She just smiled looking at me her nerves going through the roof. "Hello Jasper."

I race forward pulling her to my chest hugging her to me trying to see if she was really here.

Suddenly I heard the annoying Garrett's voice behind me, "So ya I killed her….. sort of. We just had to wait for time to adjust. End of story."

* * *

I look forward to seeing your comments!


	33. Chapter 33

He he he he, I am glad you all are still reading!

 **Also I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _There she was._

 _Her long chestnut hair falling around her in soft waves. Her pale skin glinting in the moonlight. Her golden eyes looking directly into mine. "Isabella?"_

 _She just smiled looking at me her nerves going through the roof. "Hello Jasper."_

 _I race forward pulling her to my chest hugging her to me trying to see if she was really here._

 _Suddenly I heard the annoying Garrett's voice behind me, "So ya I killed her….. sort of. We just had to wait for time to adjust. End of story."_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Jasper POV**

Feeling her body crushed to mine, her arms wrapped around my waist gripping my shirt.

Pulling her back slightly looking into her eyes again, her once chocolate brown eyes were now immortal amber.

Seeing her pink lips, her little chin, and her skin flawless as my own now as I pushed her sleeve up feeling her skin.

I refused to close my eyes as she lifted her hand cupping my cheek. Grabbing her hand I slid it to my mouth kissing her palm before leaning forward capturing her lips to mine in almost 150 years.

She pulled back placing her face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her inhaling deeply as her hands gripped my shirt keeping me close to her. "It has been almost 144 years…. And you still smell like sawdust and grass."

Looking down at her as she smiled letting a giggle out, "Sawdust and grass?"

She nodded reaching up and wrapping her arms my neck hugging me tightly. "I have missed you so much Jasper. I hated not being with you."

Hugging her again as I felt someone coming up behind me. Turning slightly as I looked over my shoulder seeing Rosalie looking far more timid than I had seen her in recent years. The rest of my family stood nearby with various expressions plastered across their faces.

Looking at Esme seeing that she would be on the verge of tears if she could cry.

Nuzzling the side of Isabella's face, "I don't think I am going to be getting you alone till they see you."

She looked up smoothing her hair as I reluctantly let her go. She stopped seeing Rosalie standing infront, I had no idea what she was thinking. But then I remembered her and Rosalie were never close before. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Isabella hugging her which she returned. I could barely hear Rosalie's muffled words, "You have no idea how happy I am that you are alright. I am so sorry."

Isabella pulled her in closer whispering back to her, I was barely close enough to hear her response. "You have nothing to be sorry for Rosalie, you never lied to me or pretended around me. You were right, I was stupid for wanting to throw it all away."

The two women parted with an understanding smile.

Alice jumped forward grabbed her twirling her around like a doll. "BELLA You're here! And look at your dress! Fashionable!"

There hug was quick as Isabella nodded, "I am here. It is good to see you again."

After everyone had hugged her I couldn't help but pull her back to me, her hands on my chest as my arms surrounded her as we walked inside. I could feel everyone's mixture of emotions, Isabella's contentment most of all. She felt at peace.

Seeing the smile on her face as she hugged everyone before we went into the sitting room. I couldn't help but smirk seeing her smooth her skirt sitting softly on the sofa before crossing her ankles. Something I'd seen her do many times with my mother.

Looking over hearing a snicker coming from the corner of the room. Seeing Garrett I couldn't help but glare slightly, "What?"

He shook his head, "Not you man." Hopping up, ""Damn Isa you sure did make it here fast when I told you I found him."

All of a sudden Isabella snapped her head to look at him finally with a glare that would make me hide, "Yes. And when coming up to the house I overheard you gleefully telling him about my death to get him upset. Without mentioning you turned me Garrett Nathaniel Cranston!"

He just laughed as she turned her face back to my chest mumbling about how he was being an ass at the moment.

Finally she sat back smiling at me, "I am sorry about Garrett. When we heard you were in the area we split up to find you faster…. I didn't think he would decide to play story teller."

Glancing between her and him and then back to her feeling my heart constricting, "You two…. I mean you're not with him? Or anyone?"

She tilted her head to the side, amusement glinting in her eyes as the corners of her lips tilted up into a smile, "Lord no. I am married Jasper."

I couldn't help it when I started shaking as I looked at her, I could see Emmett's eyes widening behind her. "You're what?"

She shrugged her petite shoulders, "I am married Jasper…." She held up her left hand showing me the ring on her finger.

Seeing the ring I stopped shaking as I took her hand, "My grandmother's ring…"

She smiled at me nodding, "Yes. I am married to you. I have been married to you for 145 years now. You were there didn't you remember that?"

Crushing my lips to hers not being able to say another word. After pulling back I leaned my forehead to hers and then looked away sheepishly at Alice who was sitting across the room watching us. "I… I married Alice still."

Isabella slowly brought my face back to hers, "I know. I was there. She brought you out of the darkness you were in when I couldn't."

Looking down at her, "You were there when Alice and I got married?"

She smiled and nodded, "I was." She turned to Alice although she kept speaking to me, "You were hurting so badly Jasper, but I couldn't come to you. Not yet." Turning back to face me, "You knew your human wife had died, and I couldn't risk changing more than I already had. So, I swallowed my pain and let her help you when I couldn't."

I could see Alice biting on her lip, and then turned back to Isabella when she spoke. "You didn't know I was alive. And I couldn't step in until after Aro sent me back in time. If I came to you sooner, He might not have. And then where would we be? I messed up quite a few things for you, none of which I am sorry for by the way."

Feeling her arm ghosting over mine, "You were the only one to remember my until the day I move to Forks when I was 15. And I was nothing but a human memory to you at that time. One you never brought up. I am jealous of you, you get to remember our time together more clearly than I do."

"You gave me clear memories of my family. You gave me a family. Even though I didn't get much time with you or our son." I looked over at Alice, "Alice found a family tree from us, and Thomas got married and had two kids of his own…."

She smiled and sat up proudly nodding her head, "I know. Ethan Jasper Whitlock and Anna Marie Whitlock."

She sunk down on the couch pulling me down to sit next to her as she waved in the rest of the family, "I have been watching our family to pass my time. Seeing our family grow. Protecting them from a distance. It has preserved my sanity through the years without you."

I looked at her in awe, "You have watched them all?"

She nodded, "Held almost all in my arms as well." She looked down at her hands, "Jasper I am so sorry I didn't come to you after I was sent back in time. I should have been there for you when the visions started." She sighed, "But something happened and I was needed, when I came back…. You had all moved from Forks and already went into hiding. I lost you."

She laughed, but it had a sad flair to it. "I knew where you all were up until I needed to know, and then I lost you. I have been searching for you for two years."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, "I missed you Isabella, I stopped wanting to come back here."

She smiled, "I wish I could have had you come home after the war and raise Thomas with me. However fate did not allow for it. Dinah raised him for us. I couldn't….. I couldn't go back and see him for a long time. He was expecting his first child by the time I trusted myself to go back to him."

She looked over at Carlisle, "I don't know how you managed to choose to be a vegetation from the beginning…." Hanging her head the shame pouring off her in waves, "I didn't stop for many years. Even after I saw Thomas again, I slipped a few times.

Carlisle shook his head, "It is not easy Isabella. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You clearly have golden eyes now, and even if you didn't. It is not for everyone."

Nodding her head before looking at me, "Can we go somewhere? Alone? There is so much I want to talk to you about now that you know everything."

Nodding my head only giving a warning glare as Garrett chuckled. He just raised his arms looking at Isabella, "Just remember Isa, we have that thing in two weeks. Don't go disappearing on me."

A look crossed over her face that looked almost angry before nodding. I was about to asked her about it when she stood up.

I was about to take her hand when Emmett bounced over again twirling her in his arms, "I am so happy to have you back little sister!"

She laughed bouncing up to her tip toes before placing a kiss on his cheek, "Oh Emmett I think you are mistaken. I have been walking this earth for 162 years, 144 of those years I have been a vampire. I do think you are the little brother now." She smirked over at me, "I have technically been a vampire longer that Jasper."

She walked over to my placing her head against my chest while wrapping her arms around my waist before continuing, "Even if it was only 12 days."

Emmett just laughed, "Damn I am once again the youngest. But you cheated."

I felt her body shaking from laughter, "If that is what you want to call it."

A few minutes later I took her hand as we left heading towards a fishing cabin that Emmett and I had used to get away at times.

I watched her as we ran, she was perfect. Her graceful movement even for a vampire propelled her through the trees.

I couldn't help the grin on my face when she turned to smile at me.

Finally seeing the house I ran straight to the door unlocking it as she followed me inside.

Setting the keys down I turned to her to talk when she cupped her hands around my neck pulling me into a kiss. Her lips parting slightly granting me assess to her mouth as I pulled her close caressing her tongue with my own.

She pulled back slightly, "Are you okay with…"

Pulling her lips back to mine, "You are my wife."

I felt her smirking during our kiss as I lifted her into my arms walking towards the small bedroom.

Laying her on the bed pressing my face into the crook over her neck one knee between her thighs as I undid her belt throwing it onto the floor. Feeling her hands on my shirt undoing the buttons as best she could in her state as I heard her growl pressing her core to my thigh.

Reaching down as I broke away pulling her boots off followed by pulling her leggings slowly down her legs. Crawling back up her trailing my hands up her thighs as I remembered out wedding night.

Seeing her treasure covered by a lacy cream colored pair of panties as I kissed the small of her flat stomach as I continued pulling her dress up kissing her ribs and the swell of her breasts before pulling it off her completely.

Reaching around her unhooking the matching cream lace bra and tossing it to the side as I reclaimed her lips palming her breast in my hand.

Feeling her shaking beneath me before breaking the kiss looking at her, "Oh Jasper I have waited so long to feel you against me again."

I momentarily felt the pang of knowing I had slept with Alice along with Maria and few others during my darker times. However I didn't have time to dwell on it as she grabbed my shirt pulling it off my chest.

She stopped with her eyes trained on my chest as she ran her fingers over my scars, "I am so sorry I couldn't stop it….. I didn't even know who I was for years, all I knew was blood. I wanted….."

Softly pulling her hand from my chest feeling her grief as I kissed her, "It wasn't your fault. As I have been hearing for the past three years, time had to fix itself. It had to happen." Running my knuckles over her cheek, "Isabella, you gave me so much more than I could have ever hoped for."

She looked up at me pulling me back into a kiss, I could feel her grief turn into love as I stripped myself of my pants making love to my wife for the first time in 144 years.

-HOTF-

After a few hours and a broken bed frame and broken couch we laid on the floor in front of the now crackling fire as she leaned with her back against my chest.

Kissing her shoulder softly and then the side of her neck, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled up at me nodding, "Of course."

Swallowing, "What did Garrett mean when he said you had a thing in two weeks?"

She just leaned her head against my shoulder, "Garrett managed to get Aro, Marcus and Caius to agree to meet with him about an issue that came up. I am going with him."

Gripping her shoulders, "No. You can't go near them. They will just send you back in time or kill you straight out. I am not losing you a third time."

She sat forward a bit before turning letting the blanket drop revealing her pert breast as she laid me down and rested her chin on my chest looking up at me. "Jasper, he has gone too far. Messing with time itself. While I don't regret getting to know you, marry you, give birth to your son. Our son. He can't keep doing it. After I realized you had been changed… it was so hard not to go to you."

Shaking my head I was trying to push down the anger boiling inside me, "He will kill you."

She smiled as if she had a secret, "Oh I am sure he will try. But I am not without my own defenses."

Looking down at her curiously, "Defenses? You have an ability?" Shaking my head, "Of course you do, Edward and Aro couldn't read you. And I am pretty sure Jane couldn't affect you that day he ripped you away."

She smiled nodding her head, "I am a sort of blocker shield. I can basically shut off other vampires gifts if I want too. Years of practice. I can also shield others from gifts aimed at them."

Leaning her head against my chest, "It is like I just shut them off. I can prevent Demetri from tracking me, Jane and Alec from affecting me, Aro from reading me, Alice from seeing me coming, you from feeling me if I so choose. How do you think I was able to stay hidden from everyone?" I could feel her smirking.

Sighing still feeling the pang of possibly losing her to Aro, "I can't lose you Isabella. I am going with you."

She looked up at me smiling, "I figured you would. I don't want to let you out of my sights anyhow. I have been away from my husband far too long."

Looking down at her, "What is your plan anyway? You can't just think telling him he was wrong will work."

She shook her head no and looked down letting her hair fall to hide her face, "No. I may have been recruiting people over the years to help me… tell him. Not ask."

Sitting up as I pulled her over to face me, her hand grabbing the blanket to cover herself, "What? You created an army? To possible start a war?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She looked at me her golden eyes almost begging me to understand, "He doesn't deserve to be in power Jasper. Playing with people's lives. It isn't right. I have been watching them. Aro and Caius are power hungry dictators, and they need to be put in their places. Marcus would do well to rule on his own. While he is firm and doesn't have a problem with punishing those whom deserve it, he isn't blood and lust driven like his brothers. I know that wouldn't happen, but I can stop them from using her further."

Looking at her not sure how I was feeling, "Yes he would give out death sentences, he'll give you yours for orchestrating this whole over throw when it is done!"

She swallowed and tried coming over to me, but I scooted back and she hung her head. I could see her worrying her bottom lip like she did when we were human. "Jasper….. I am not the naive human girl you knew. You're not the love driven boy I knew. We both have seen more death that we have cared for. But someone has to stop them. They still have Ainsley. What do you think will happen if they send more people back? What if they change more than a family line? What if they killed George Washington? Or actually stop a war? Or help another side win? Do you know I could have told your past self where the Union had their main bases? Where the major battles would have been fought before it happened? Sure I didn't know everything, but I knew enough that it might have changed the outcome."

Staring at her knowing she was right as I sighed, "So what darling? Your gonna march in there and kill him?"

Shaking her head, "After learning a few things, I am going to try negotiations first. With a hint of blackmail. You learn a lot in 144 years, when no one knows your poking around. The others are more less a front."

Looking at her as I tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "And what did you discover?"

Tilting her head, "Many if not all of his spies. The ones who weaken covens for him to take over. The fact that he has someone in the Roman covens feeding him information. What would happen if that information where to get out? The Volturi would lose their information and before long their advantage. We all know they wouldn't want that."

Nodding impressed by her information, "My wife seems to have a tactical advantage over the Volturi." Leaning forward knowing that her plan might actually work. Creating enough people to confront Aro with the details that he could not deny, "And how would you ensure he doesn't use the girl again?"

Tilting her head as she tilted her head in, "I turn her off and she goes free. No more time traveling. The blackmail is so he doesn't try anything against us. And if he decides to come at us again. Well, I am going to assume he doesn't want to lose his own abilities and he will know I can shield his own abilities from him."

Tilting my head, "No one gets hurt." I said it as a fact, knowing my wife wouldn't hurt anyone.

She nodded at me none the less, "No one. I am tired of killing Jasper. I just want to be free to be with you. It hurt so badly not being about to go to you. To see you. I changed so many things, it had to be set straight. Going to Voltura is the last thing I need to do."

Bringing her face to mine as I kissed her leaning her backwards to the floor as I pulled the blanket from her once more revealing her pale body to me as I made love to my wife once more.

She hadn't been turned cruel or filled with hate. Still trying to do the best for everyone. She was still loving. Still caring. Still strong. Still my Isabella.

 _-Flashback-_

 _2 Months after Isabella was changed_

 _Pounding on the metal door that held her captive in the cellar, screaming for the man outside to release her. "LET ME GO! MY HUSBAND NEEDS ME PLEASE!"_

 _She could hear him pacing in the room upstairs although she wasn't sure what he was doing besides ignoring her._

 _Isabella had been horrified when he had thrown 2 men down into her cellar after she woken from the raging fire. She never thought she would kill a person, but that thought vanished knowing she wasn't with the Cullen's. He probably didn't even know another way, just trying to feed her._

 _She stopped hearing the man approach the door. "My dear, stop you're yelling. You're a newborn and I am not letting my child loose before you calm down."_

 _She sighed leaning her forehead to the frozen door, "My husband…. I should be with him."_

 _He looked down, "I told you who turned him. I am not getting involved with Maria's war. It isn't worth it Isabella. Besides I know what you told me. Being from the future…. I already believe you and you need to realize that you can't keep changing things."_

 _Slamming her hands to the wall, "It wasn't my choice Garrett!"_

 _He just bounced his head up and down, "I realized that. I also know who the Volturi are and you don't want to mess with them."_

 _She flew to her bed letting out a frustrated scream._

 _As Garrett left the door, "You'll understand someday."_

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

Please review I hope you enjoyed this


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Tilting my head, "No one gets hurt." I said it as a fact, knowing my wife wouldn't hurt anyone._

 _She nodded at me none the less, "No one. I am tired of killing Jasper. I just want to be free to be with you."_

 _Bringing her face to mine as I kissed her leaning her backwards to the floor as I pulled the blanket from her once more as I made love to my wife once more._

 _She hadn't been turned cruel or filled with hate. Still trying to do the best for everyone. She was still loving. Still caring. Still strong. Still my Isabella._

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Isabella POV**

Wiping my hand across the mirror clearing away the steam from my shower as I tucked my towel around my chest. Walking out of the bathroom as I looked around the cabin bedroom. Jasper and I had locked ourselves away for the past week getting reunited.

Rosalie and Esme stopped by with clothing for the both of us after we hadn't returned 2 days later. Not that we had much use for them.

Chuckling as I remembered yesterday when I caught my reflecting seeing my almost black eyes. I had looked over at Jasper and we had been in the same position.

-Flashback-

 _I walked over to Jasper as he leaned over stoking the fire wrapping my arms around his neck, "We need to hunt Jasper."_

 _Kissing the back of his neck as he nodded, "Yes we should. Not a good idea to risk it."_

 _Smiling at him hearing his self-doubt as I slid onto his lap laying my head against his chest, "You are stronger than you give yourself create for."_

 _He tried lowering his head in shame as he shook his head. His hair softly bouncing around. "I am not like you and the Cullen's, I don't have the…."_

 _Putting my finger to his lips, before I kissed him. Running my hand through his hair before breaking away, "Jasper Whitlock, you are a strong man. You were blessed and cursed with being an empath and while I know it must be hard. You do have amazing restraint."_

 _Getting up as I looked down at him holding my hand out to him. "Come on show me where the best areas to eat are."_

 _He smiled and stood up, "Well yes darlin' I know where there is a herd of Bison, unless you want somethin' smaller?"_

 _Rolling my eyes and laughed, "Bison sound wonderful, although I am partial to mountain lion I don't think there are any of those up here."_

 _He chuckled and shook his head, "No darlin' not this far north."_

-End Flashback-

We had spent the rest of the day hunting before heading back here to the cabin.

Smiling as I pulling on a pair of blue jeans, a dark long sleeve purple pleasant blouse and a pair of my knee high boots. Drying my hair before letting my soft curls fall down my back to my waist.

Looking up as Jasper walked into the room sitting on the bed, he looked at me curiously. "You look rather beautiful today, are we going somewhere?"

I just smiled nodding my head, "The weather is going to be 100% overcast for the next week."

Looking back to him after fastening a necklace on. He was completely confused probably wondering if I had lost it, "We are in the middle of nowhere and it is always cloudy here."

Shaking my head not wanting to give him too much information, "It isn't here. It is a surprise."

Nodding his head, "Alright where are we going?"

Leaning down kissing him as I felt the skin of his face under my hands, "Home."

I turned zipping my bag as he grabbed the handle, "Alright, since that is all the information I am going to get I think we should get going."

Smiling at him hoping he would love my surprise as we left for the airport.

-14 Hours later arriving in the Houston Airport—

Smiling at my husband as we arrived at 7 in the morning, I could see the hesitance in his eyes as he looked around.

He looked over at me, "I haven't been back here since the wars ended."

I could see the pain in his eyes as we walked over to the car I had waiting. Getting into the driver seat I smiled at Jasper in the passenger seat, "I hope you don't mind me driving now?"

He just smiled and shook his head, "No I don't at all darlin', sides I have no idea where we are goin'."

I couldn't help the smiled as I took his hand and headed down the road getting on the 45 towards Galveston. However I got off the freeway right after leaving Houston. Looking over at Jasper I could see the wheels working in his mind as he took in the scenery. I could see him looking at me trying to read my emotions.

After a while I saw him stiffen as I turned onto a gravel road, as the old white two story house came into view I pulled the car up to a halt.

Jasper looked over at me with a questioning gaze, "Why are we here?"

He looked back to the house as did I looking at the well manicure bushed out front, the blue window shutters and black front door. I smiled at Jasper squeezing his hand.

Snapping out of it he looked at me confused, "Our home? People live here?"

I nodded my head in the direction of the house. "Shawn Whitlock and his son Tobias Whitlock. Sadly Tobias' mother passed away after a car accident 3 years ago. Shawn was injured pretty badly as well and had to stay in the hospital for about 2 months."

He looked at me, "You said there was an incident, and that was why you lost track of us. Was that it?"

I smiled looking down as I nodded my head, "Yes. Our children needed me. When Shawn was in the hospital I took care of Tobias."

I looked back up to the house as I could hear Jasper fumbling for what to ask. Finally he cleared his throat, "They know about you?"

Looking at him I nodded, "It is complicated. They know I don't age. I visit every few years, eventually they know something is not right. Their parents tell them it is a family secret, and it has been that way for six generations. No one has ever seen me feed, no one has ever said the word vampire. Some think I was cursed so long ago or an angel, but they don't really ask questions. They all know I love them and protect them, and they know my husband is away but will come back one day."

He hesitated and I could almost feel the wheels turning in his mind. , "The Volturi have never figured them out? They would kill them for knowing something was amiss."

Smiling, "That will be discussed at out little meeting as well. It is their fault our family even exists. I would have done it sooner had they been found. However our children all know their lives depend on not mentioning my eternal youth outside the family. When someone marries in they know not to tell their families."

Hearing the front door open followed by little feet running across the porch I smiled looking up.

Jasper stopped moving all together as the little 4 year old boy with golden locks came running towards our car. I patted his hand before kissing his cheek, "Come meet our grandson Jasper."

He turned his head slightly but never removing his eyes from the boy running with his arms up, "Does he know we are not aging?"

Smiling, "No. He knows we are family. His father knows though."

Getting out of the car as Tobias got close. Dropping to my knees holding my arms out to him, "Tobias, my you have grown!"

He ran into my arms hugging me as tightly as he could, "Auntie Isabella! Your back!"

Laughing as I pulled back a bit lifting him into my arms seeing Jasper standing over us looking over whelmed with emotion. "Tobias this is Uncle Jasper. Can you say hello?"

He nodded and reached for Jasper to hold him. Seeing Jasper's emotion turn to fear I kissed Tobias on the cheek before handing him to Jasper, "You'll do fine Jasper."

Standing there as Jasper hesitantly looked at Tobias unsure what to do when the front door opened again reveling Shawn stepping out and began walking over to us.

Jasper halted and I knew he saw Shawn's eyes giving him a once over before stepping to us. He paused at me placing a kiss on my cheek, "Welcome home Aunt Isabella. It has been almost 7 months."

Smiling I nodded my head, "Yes, I have been very busy the past few months." Turning to Jasper, "Shawn this is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Your uncle."

I saw Jasper maneuver a bit unsure what to say when Shawn nodded to him, "Hello Uncle. I guess you are just as special as my dear Aunt. I knew who you were the moment I saw you."

Jasper's eyes raised, "How did you know?"

Shawn just grinned, "Your picture is on the wall in my hallway. Or I guess I should say your hallway."

Jasper looked at me confused as we walked into the house. We followed Shawn into the hall and there hanging next to other older family portraits was the picture of Jasper, Thomas and I we had taken the last time I had seen him before my 'death'.

Handing Tobias to me as he gently ran his fingers over the picture. I set Tobias down as I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist laying my cheek on his back seeing the pain in his eyes. I felt his shuttering under my touch before he spoke, "I lost mine."

Looking up at him, "What do you mean?"

Laying his hand over mine gripping my hand, "When I finally came out of my newborn haze, my jacket was long gone. My picture of us was in it."

Biting my lip as I sighed. "I didn't have anything with me either. Garrett had dragged me off to a shack while I changed. I later learned Elijah took the picture when he left with Thomas so he would remember us."

I could feel the tingle in my nose right before tears would come, but they never did. Taking a breath trying to calm myself as Jasper turned slightly to wrap his arms around my waist.

As he kissed the top of my head we continued through the house. Getting up to Thomas' old room I pushed my way inside seeing the blue walls and green comforter. There was a toy box in the corner and a few shelves up holding knickknacks. Walking over to a shelf I pulled down the old toy horse that had once belonged to our son holding it to my chest.

I turned to Jasper slowly, "This is Tobias room now."

Jasper walked over to me thick with emotion as he looked where Thomas' bassinet once stood before glancing to where the rocking chair I spent house in with him. "I remember watching you feed him. There was one night you were so tired….. You started to nod off with him in your arms."

Wrapping his arms around me as I pressed my face to his chest dry crying as I remembered our life, remembering our son and his little pudgy toes I loved to watch while he slept. "It wasn't fair Jasper."

Holding me tightly to him I could feel him nodding before I continued, "You barely got two weeks with him. I only had 6 and a half months. I wanted…. I wanted more. I wanted to beg you to avoid Galveston…. I did actually in a letter after they attacked the harbor in October. But I knew it was pointless. No mail was moving. And then when I was shot… I remember being so scared about what would happen to Thomas."

Running his hand up and down my back just holding me. "Me too. I remember seeing him when Thomas rose through our camp. I kissed him goodbye."

Staring up at him,"You saw Thomas?"

He nodded at me, "After he fled the house with Thomas his route took him right through our camp. That is where I found out about your and Harriet's deaths. I held our son, I cried for you. For him. He was so handsome. When I got to the house, there were blood stains but no bodies…."

I nodded my head, "Garrett buried them, while waiting for me to change. Harriett and the soldier. He thought the soldier was my husband. The man had his papers though, he was a Private Johnathan Andrew Smith. There is a cemetery out behind the old barn with about 14 graves. All but Private Smith are our family. Others have been buried in the Houston cemetery."

As we stepped out into the hall I saw him glance at our old bedroom, I could feel his emotions rolling to me before he turned and headed the other way. "I don't want to see it any different."

Nodding my head, "I understand that. I walked in there to put away some laundry about 60 years ago and I had the equivalent of a panic attack."

As we walked down stairs Tobias walked over taking Jasper's hands, "Come on I want to show you Copper!"

Smiling as Jasper mouthed 'Copper?' to me in question. I just shrugged my shoulders, "No idea."

Tobais led us out to the new barn and over to one of the horse stalls, watching him as he climbed up onto a hay barrel and pointed into the stall, "Copper! Daddy let me name him. He said when he gets bigger I can ride him."

Jasper and I both smiled seeing the copper colored colt standing in the stall with his mother. He was maybe about two months old. "That is wonderful Tobias."

Jasper smiled and leaned on the gate, "You know how to care for him?"

Tobias grinned and nodded his head excitedly, "Oh yes. I feed him and brush him, but I don't like picking the poopoo up…" He scrunched his little nose and Jasper let out a true laugh causing my stomach to flutter.

* * *

Sitting back talking to Shawn as we watched Jasper and Tobias ride around on a paint horse. Shawn smiled at me, "You finally found him."

I nodded, "Yes. He is doing wonderful with Tobias. They are like two peas in a pod."

Shawn chuckled and then grew a bit somber, "Well he didn't really get to be a parent either from what I've heard. It looks like it is doing him some good."

Smiling though my eyes never leaving Jasper and Tobias. The smiles on both their faces too mesmerizing to forget. "Yes. Sadly we can only stay a few days. We have matters to attend to that are pretty urgent."

He nodded, "Well there is always next time."

Smiling, "Yes there is. I am sure we will be around."

The next three days were amazing. Once Jasper realized that he really was alright with Tobias they had practically been unseparateable. I had to remind him on more than a few occasions that Tobias did require sleep still.

Standing out front after we had kissed Tobias goodnight and said our goodbyes to Shawn promising we would be back soon looking up at the night sky.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "You know, it was almost like he was Thomas."

I nodded my head, "I know what you mean. Sometimes it is easy to forget. But he is still our family."

Pressing my lips to his softly before we turned and headed to the car. I felt him stop and tugging me back as he looked at the house before back to me. Running his hands through my hair as he leaned his forehead to mine, "Thank you."

Sighing contently as I hugged him, "We did make a pretty amazing family. You and they are the reason I am so grateful for going back. There are a few things that I hated….. but they are in the past now."

He smirked, "And what did my wife hate? Was your bed uncomfortable?"

Laughing and shaking my head, "Besides the obvious items, you know slavery, war, women not having and rights, no penicillin… There were also the blasted corsets and cage skirts….. I am so happy those are gone."

Jasper laughed, "But you looked so pretty."

Mock glaring at him, "I burned my corsets… I am a vampire and I don't need to worry about losing my flat belly I am good."

He chuckled as we got in the car, I let him drive this time as we pulled out of the driveway.

He briefly looked to his left coming to the main road, "Is my parents' house still there?"

I nodded looking down the street, "Yes, but it is unlivable. It hasn't been lived in since 1942 when Elijah passed away. I think Shawn just stores boxes there. There is electricity and plumbing now, but the wood is old and there are a lot of spots that might cave."

Jasper nodded before we turned going towards the freeway, "I am going to have it fixed up…. We can stay there when visiting."

Smiling at him, "Alright, but first we have to meet Garrett and the others."

Nodding his head, "I spoke to Carlisle last night, the family will be there too."

Smiling as I reached over taking his hand, "Time to get our life back."

* * *

Please review


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _He briefly looked to his left coming to the main road, "Is my parents' house still there?"_

 _I nodded looking down the street, "Yes, but it is unlivable. It hasn't been lived in since 1942 when Elijah passed away. I think Shawn just stores boxes there. There is electricity and plumbing now, but the wood is old and there are a lot of spots that might cave."_

 _Jasper nodded before we turned going towards the freeway, "I am going to have it fixed up…. We can stay there when visiting."_

 _Smiling at him, "Alright, but first we have to meet Garrett and the others."_

 _Nodding his head, "I spoke to Carlisle last night, the family will be there too."_

 _Smiling as I reached over taking his hand, "Time to get our life back."_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Jasper POV**

Gripping Isabella's hand as we walked through the busy airport in Italy. I hadn't let her out of my sight since I saw her standing in the doorway almost two weeks ago.

I have never imagined getting her back. I had been petrified of her dying, me killing her, or her having to live out her life alone once I changed. I honestly don't think I every considered her being changed too.

The memory of Elijah telling me she died brought everything to the surface. I lost it completely.

My emotions were completely unstable until I saw her standing there looking like the angel she was. My angel.

I didn't think I could ask for anything else, but then she introduced me to our family. Spending time with them actually made me feel human again, not the monster I thought I was.

I was still afraid this was an illusion. If I let her out of my sights would she disappear?

I was petrified at what would happen once the Volturi realized what was happening. Isabella was remarkable calm on the outside, but I could feel her turmoil of emotions raging through her. Her nervousness coming out the strongest.

Although no one but myself would have guessed.

Getting out of the car once we reached Voltura she stood there calm smiling at people as they passed her. Looking up as my wife resting her head against my arm.

As we found the others she had met over the years I realized that there were 26 vampires standing here that believed in my wife. I didn't even bother hiding the pride that was swelling in my chest for her. I saw her ducking her head in embarrassment when she felt it coming from me.

Glancing at each of their faces I couldn't believe so many had kept this secret from me and the Cullen's. Eleazar was standing with the rest of the Denali coven, when I spoke with the man earlier he admitted that with Isabella's gift he didn't think there would be an issue of our success today.

Stopping on a couple as the man looked up at me. Peter.

As Peter and Charlotte made their way over to us Isabella stepped out hugging Charlotte. "It is good to see you happy finally Isabella."

My wife just smiled up at me as Peter slapped his hand on my back and leaned in, "I told you Alice wasn't right for you."

I just raised an eyebrow, "You could have mentioned my wife..."

He just laughed, "Oh no... not really. Isabella would have taken my manhood away from me. You wife is a little devious you know."

Shaking my head as I pulled Isabella close kissing her, "She isn't leaving my sights."

Looking back up seeing Garrett walking over to us. He nodded at me and then turned to Isabella, "Almost everyone is here, just waiting on the last two. Their plane landed a little while after we left the airport.

I pulled her into my side closer still wondering if this was real at times. Looking over I saw the Cullen's smiling and watching us. I could feel their happiness that was directed at Isabella and I.

Alice had been quiet distant since Isabella had arrived. Yesterday Isabella took her aside and they spoke for a while, I couldn't hear anything and their emotions were so mixed I couldn't tell who was feeling what. Anger, hurt, remorse, understanding, disbelief, acceptance. After Isabella came back over she just smiled and I knew she would never tell me what happened.

Suddenly Emmett frowned looking slightly passed us, turning my head slightly I couldn't help the slight growl that escaped me seeing Edward walking towards us.

I couldn't help the tension as he approached smiling at Isabella and holding his arms out for her. I was even more shocked when Isabella pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

After giving her a squeeze he stepped back from her shoving his hands in his pockets, nodding his head to me. "Jasper."

Glaring at him as I saw Emmett and Rose approach in my side vision, "Edward."

Isabella walked back over to me placing her hand on my chest, "Jasper it is alright…."

My eyes never leaving him, "It is not alright. He is the reason you were thrown of your time line in the first place! And then argued with me over my visions of you!" Directing my questions back to Edward, "What did you come here for? To get her back?"

I saw Isabella looking around and I knew that the rest of the Cullen's were now standing right behind me.

Edward just held his hands up, but it was Isabella who spoke. "Jasper, it is alright. He is here to help against Aro. When…. When I couldn't find you over the last two years I ran into Edward a few weeks back." Closing my eyes as I felt her hand caress my cheek, "He was the one who told me the area you were all in. He is why we knew to look there."

Opening my eyes staring at Edward again, "You told her?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. Besides, didn't Alice tell you I was seeing someone?"

I glanced to his left seeing a girl with curly blond hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was taller than Isabella by a few inches and she was gripping onto his arm. Looking at my wife who had a grin on her face, "See?"

Nodding my head keeping my arm wrapped around my wife shoulder, "Alright. So now what?"

Garrett walked over breaking the tension, "We head to my appointment. It is almost time."

-HTOF—

My hand was gripping onto Isabella's as the human secretary was leading our group down the long halls stopping as we reached the large ornate doors.

I stood back with Isabella at my side as the group walked in leaving us to enter last. We could both hear Aro's displeasure at having so many vampires in the room. He had just been expecting Garrett.

Seeing Felix and Demetri heading over along with a few other guards most likely in case anything were to happen.

As I stepped into the room at last glaring at Aro, Isabella hidden by my body from his view. Aro stood up, "Garrett, you didn't mention your entourage that would be accompanying you."

Garrett just smiled, "Oh but I didn't think you would mind Aro. They are only here as witness', I am sure you know the value of a good group?"

Aro went to reach for Garrett's hand, however his look turned to confusion before he turned away. "What is the meaning of this? I cannot see your mind."

Garrett looked over to Isabella smirking and I knew she had prevented Aro's gift by the look on her face.

Finally she stepped out from behind me nodding her head in respect, although I didn't know why she was giving the man that.

Her small voice floated over the room, "Hello Aro. It has been a long time."

His eyes shot to Isabella as Caius and Marcus stood up. Demetri walked to her side as she took a step forward away from me.

A grin crossed his face masking his confusion at seeing her, "Isabella? I am surprised to see you here. I see you have been transformed, it becomes you."

She nodded her head, "Why thank you."

Aro cautiously walked to her, "I see you got out of your sentence. Tell me. How did you return to this time?"

She smiled folding her hands in front of her, "Oh I would presume the same way you did. One day at a time.

Aro squinted his eyes at her the disturbing smile never leaving his face, "Oh?"

She nodded her head, "You do realize you sent me to an area that was swarming with vampire at the time. Right?"

I don't think anyone in the room needed to have my abilities to see the frustration and anger rolling off the man. He clearly didn't expect her to survive, let alone be turned into a vampire.

I took a chance glancing up at Caius and Marcus. Caius looked angry as if he was holding back, Marcus confused me. He stood there with his normal bored expression, however his inner turmoil was filled with shock and confusion.

He moved from Isabella, to meeting my gaze, before looking to her again.

Aro paced in front of Isabella catching my attention again, "Well since you got out of your punishment maybe we will send you somewhere else?"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as I heard others around me doing the same.

However my petite wife stood tall, "Oh? I thought I out lived your sentence. Well maybe we can talk to Daciana about that?"

Glancing at the three brothers, all of which looked startled at the name she provided. Her soft voice void of any emotion successfully hiding her nervousness, "I am sure we could arrange a visit with them and Vladimir and Stephan perhaps?"

Aro tried smiling at her, however it came out as a grimace, "I see you have learned a few things?"

He glanced at his brothers before turning back to her, "And what are your terms Isabella?"

Everyone was stone silent as she grinned, "Ainsley can stay or go from your reign that will be her choice. However I will prevent her powers from ever sending anyone or anything to another time. Oh, and follow your own rules."

Glancing to the corner of the room seeing Ainsley with a look of shock, before I could feel hope rising in her. Watching her step forward with her eyes trained on Isabella, "You can take it away?"

Everyone glanced at the girl as my wife nodded her head, "Yes, you can be a normal vampire, no abilities."

She walked over to Isabella slowly holding her small hand out to her, "Take it please. Ever since I sent you back I have hated myself. Please."

Watching the two face each other as Isabella closed her eyes. There was a field that surrounded the two before shrinking down around Ainsley's head and mind. Isabella tilted her head to the side as she opened her eyes looking at the girl.

Her face lit up seeing something as she hugged her before releasing her. Aro just stood there stunned, "her eyes…"

As the girl looked around the room, sure enough her once purple eyes were now red.

Aro glared at Isabella, "You have only taken her abilities, what if I so choose not to release you? I could simple have you killed here and now."

Everyone jumped at the hostility as I saw the small shield she had used a moment ago on the girl, now focused on Aro himself. Her voice lower yet still calm, "Well then I guess you will simply need to figure out how to rule without your abilities Aro. You didn't really need your advantage right?"

Aro stormed to his own guards grabbing each of their arms trying to ready anything as we all just watched him. "NO! Give it back!"

Tilting her head to the side the flare of anger present in her eyes, "Are we negotiating now?"

I couldn't help the snicker as I watched Aro pleading with her as he nodded his head slowly in defeat. "What are your terms?"

Smiling, "Your laws are valid laws Aro, however your own coven should be following them as well no?"

Aro just nodded before she continued on, "I have already taken away your ability to mess with time, however should you come across the chance again you WILL avoid it. There will be no retribution for this meeting on any of the people here or any of their loved ones. You will leave me and my family out of this." As she stepped closer to him, "That includes my human family line. You will not harm my children, or I will come back here and block every ability you have acquired within you coven. I will destroy your place in the vampire world. Am I clear Aro?"

He swallowed trying to hold his head high, "If they are human, they cannot know."

Isabella nodded her head, "They have never heard the word vampire. However they know I have been around a very long time. They know not to ask or mention it. They can assume Jasper and I found the holy grail for all I care. But the bottom line it…. They wouldn't exist if it wasn't for your meddling. And they ARE getting a free pass in this matter. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Everyone in the room could hear the loud gulp Aro took as he nodded his head "I agree to your terms."

I could feel the fear coming off him in waves as he took a step back from her. Looking at my wife I could feel her strength, I could see it in her eyes. True enough, she didn't want bloodshed, but she wasn't going to accept anything but her own terms.

Slowly she shut her eyes and reopened them, "Your abilities have been restored. I do thank you for your cooperation in this matter, and Daciana can still be your little secret. But please know I am aware of it should the need arise."

He nodded but remained silent.

Marcus stepped down casting a glance between Isabella and myself again, "Your bond has changed from the last time I saw you both."

Snapping my eyes to his, "What do you mean?"

"Before your bond was weak, however it is clear now she is your true mate. How did you not see it before?"

I swallowed looking at her. She was smiling back at me when she spoke, "We never really had the chance to get to know each other before."

She looked at Aro before kissing his cheek, "I guess you deserve that for giving us the chance to meet properly."

Aro looked at us confused, "You mean you two are together now?"

She nodded before walking to me linking her arm with mine before addressing Aro once more, "How do you think I have grandchildren around now?"

I chuckled kissing her, "You really took to using the mother tone to get your way didn't you?"

She smiled, "I guess the mom voice comes with the territory." She laughed glancing at Aro who had the decency to show slight embarrassment.

As the group turned to leave Isabella grinned and as the door shut we could hear Jane screeching about her powers not working. She just kept walking and I just grinned knowing Jane would never be an issue again.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys thought?

There is only one more chapter and it is the epilogue so I hope that you all enjoy it! Don't mess with her babies.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own now, in the past or future, anything from the Twilight series.**

Here in the final chapter i hope you all have enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews!

'Also in POV scenes when there is a direct thought from the character their direct thoughts will look like this'.

(Quotations and Italics)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I swallowed looking at her. She was smiling back at me when she spoke, "We never really had the chance to get to know each other before."_

 _She looked at Aro before kissing his cheek, "I guess you deserve that for giving us the chance to meet properly."_

 _Aro looked at us confused, "You mean you two are together now?"_

 _She nodded before walking to me linking her arm with mine before addressing Aro once more, "How do you think I have grandchildren around now?"_

 _I chuckled kissing her, "You really took to being a mother didn't you?"_

 _She smiled, "I guess the mom voice comes with the territory." She laughed glancing at Aro who had the decency to show slight embarrassment._

* * *

 **Epilogue – 20 Years Later**

Jasper walked into the barn shoveling some hay into the stalls for the horses. Before making sure all the doors were shut securely.

Dusting his hands off on his legs as he left the barn heading into the house.

Smiling as he stood there watching his wife knitting a blanket for their newest grandchild that was due in a months' time.

Looking at the walls covered with pictures of their lives Jasper couldn't help but smile. He finally had his happiness that had eluded him for so long.

Isabella had found closure with her father when he remarried a woman named Sue Clearwater. He lived a good life passing away at the age of 72 in his sleep.

Tobias had grown up and last winter married a beautiful young woman.

Their family was continuing. Tobias and his wife moved into Jasper's parent's old home after it had been fixed up. Leaving Jasper and Isabella in their house once more hidden among the trees.

Carlisle and Esme still traveled around with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and her new husband Lathan. They still enjoyed the family life of attending high school, Edward and his mate joined them once and while they had a good 3 years decided to head back to South America.

Isabella and Jasper decided that they would go with them this year. Alice and Lathan are planning a break away.

It would be amusing to see how long Isabella would last in high school again. The poor girl had lived as a vampire as long as Jasper, however never did end up finishing high school.

Jasper sat in the chair across from her, "How is it going love?"

She just smiled as she finished her last loop, "All done actually."

Holding up the blanket to show him. He smiled and nodded seeing the pink and light green mixing together on the blanket. "It is perfect."

She smiled folding it neatly on her lap, "So, are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "I spoke to Carlisle. You're going to be Emmett's sister this time. We are going to be Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Isabella McCarty."

She smiled, "Oh good. I was worried I was going to be your sister."

He chuckled, "Carlisle knows better…." As he leaned over kissing her pulling her down so that her back was flush with the seat of the couch.

Kissing her softly as he bit her ear playfully before he picked her up heading upstairs to their old room.

* * *

Thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing! I loved writing this story and I am already working on another. I want to get far enough into the story to be able to post consistently like with this story. I hope you all will read them as well! Thank you all so much!


End file.
